Hombre de Alquiler
by lauz9
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York,su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Pero... un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres, el lugar que dejo atrás para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante... A un Hombre de Alquiler...
1. Chapter 1

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzane Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capitulo 1**

.

Era una mañana fresca de finales de agosto cuando llego la invitación a su departamento. Cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… su pequeña hermana se iba a casar.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen e Invitado

El Sr. y la Sra. Everdeen  
Se complacen en participarles el Matrimonio de  
Primrose Everdeen y Cato Odair

Y tienen el honor de invitarle a la Ceremonia Religiosa que se celebrará el día 22 de septiembre de 2012 a las 18:00 horas en la Capilla ubicada en la Finca Everdeen

* * *

Aun estaba en shock. Su pequeña hermana se iba a casar y no podía creerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no estaba en casa, para ser exactos desde hace dos años.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había perdido de su familia en este tiempo lejos de casa. Ahora hasta su hermanita Prim se iba a casar con su eterno enamorado.

Cato era un "buen chico" según su opinión, ella y su familia lo conocía bien a él y a su hermano desde pequeños porque eran sus vecinos. Cato siempre tan centrado y Prim siempre tan mimada, aunque eran polos opuestos siempre habían sido el uno para el otro. Definitivamente harían buena pareja…

Estaba pensando en lo bello que debió de haber sido la bonita pedida de mano de su hermana, y que nadie le dijo nada de esto cuando una pequeña hoja doblada cayó al suelo.

Ella la levando muy asombrada, no era muy usual que hubiera una nota en una invitación, así que muriéndose de la curiosidad la leyó con detenimiento. No tenía muchas palabras solo una pequeña nota del puño y letra de su hermana. Y decía algo así:

"Katniss. Sé que no te dije lo de la boda antes, discúlpame pero todo sucedió muy rápido.  
Espero de todo corazón que puedas venir, es un día muy importante para mí.  
Muero por verte hermanita.  
Con amor  
Prim"

Nadie se podía imaginar como unas pocas palabras y un pequeño trozo de papel podrían dejar sin defensas a Katniss Everdeen, la chica que después de que le rompieron el corazón decidió hacer sus maletas e irse lejos de casa… doblo la nota y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y sentirse feliz por su hermanita, en lugar de molestarse por que no le dijeran antes. Y es que, ¿acaso se le podía decir que no a Prim? No, claro que no.

Después de la carta, Katniss llamo a su hermana y la felicito por su próxima boda, ella en realidad estaba muy feliz pero, pensar en que ella estuvo a punto de casarse también la hacía sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta que ha querido olvidar desde que llego a Nueva York.

- ¿Kat? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Prim del otro lado de la línea después de que Katniss se quedara un momento callada.

- Si claro, estoy bien- respondió Katniss haciendo que su voz sonara lo menos triste posible.

- Está bien, te creeré - le respondió Prim - Kat… tengo que decirte algo - en cuando dijo eso Katniss sabía que había algo malo en todo esto. Ella nunca era tan sería. Así que no le quedo otra más que tomar aire y preguntarle.

- Dime… ¿Qué pasa Prim?-

- Es que… Tienes que saber algo… - Prim estaba dudosa de si decirle o no, ella sabía lo que esta noticia podría significar para su hermana, pero no podía hacer que ella fuera a Londres sin saberlo. Así que respiro muy profundamente y le dijo – Kat… Marvel estará ahí, él es el padrino -

No esto no podía estar pasándole… Marvel….

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar un momento por sus recuerdos, reviviendo como si hubiera sido ayer la última conversación que había tenido con el…

_._

_- ¿Por qué Marvel?... la boda… yo…- Katniss no podía entenderlo._

_- No es por ti Katniss, entiéndelo. Yo ya no quiero lastimarte más –le dijo Marvel._

_- ¿Qué no quieres lastimarme?... Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama a lo que me estás haciendo? - pregunto entre sollozos - me estás lastimando…_

_._

-¿Katniss?... ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Prim cuando su hermana se había quedado callada y se había empezado a preocupar.

-Oh... si estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

- No sé, pensé…. que ya no querrías venir a la boda porque él estará ahí, creí que te sentirías incómoda -

- Claro que no hermanita. Jamás y escúchame bien ok, yo jamás dejaría que algo así me impidiera ir a tu boda –

- Bueno está bien, entonces…. tampoco te importara que… bueno… parece que Marvel va a asistir con pareja - Eso sí era un golpe duro para ella, apenas hace dos años juraba que la amaba y ahora tiene una nueva pareja, ella no podía ir así. No podía dejar verse sola, si él había rehecho su vida entonces ella también.

- No claro que no me importa Prim. Es más, yo… también iré con alguien- mintió.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tienes novio?… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- pregunto Prim un poco ofendida.

- No creo hermanita que estés en la mejor posición para decir eso – y se permitió reír un poco imaginando la cara de su hermana al otro lado de la línea- pero solo diré que se van a sorprender -

- OK. Eso fue un golpe bajo Kat, pero tienes razón no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero prométeme que me contarás todo cuando estés aquí, ¿Si? -

- Si hermanita yo te cuento todo cuando este en Londres… entonces nos vemos el día de la boda -

- Bueno… nosotros te esperábamos el 19. En la invitación esta el itinerario de la boda. El coctel de bienvenida, reuniones pequeñas con familiares y amigos, la despedida de soltero y soltera, la cena de ensayo y al final la boda –

-¡Oh! no lo había visto pero claro, ahí estaré. Solo me voy a organizar -

-Ok, Katniss te espero, y como también esperaba conocer a tu gran "amiga Yankee" en persona, solo tengo el gusto de haber platicado con ella por teléfono te enviare otro pase pronto. Te quiero hermanita besos –

- Yo también te quiero Prim. Besos –

Después de colgar Katniss se había quedado unos segundo procesando todo lo que había pasado, su hermana se iba a casar, su ex asistiría a la boda posiblemente… con nueva pareja y además. ¡Oh dios!... en qué lío se había metido. Ella no tenia novio, es más no había salido con nadie en mucho tiempo… ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?...

Entonces tomo su celular y llamo a la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarla en este país.

-¿Annie?-

- Si dime Kat, ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto Annie un poco asustara, Katniss nunca le marcaba tan temprano.

- En realidad si, Annie necesito que me ayudes... -

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia, espero y les guste. Que tengan buen incio de semana... Saludos! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzane Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capitulo 2**

.

Las cosas en la vida de Katniss después de saber que su hermana se iba a casar se habían puesto… algo locas.

Después de decir esa mentira le había llamado a su amiga, su única amiga en todo Estados Unidos, la única que le podía ayudar.

.

_- Dime Kat, ¿Qué necesitas? – le había preguntado Annie muy preocupada por el tono de su amiga._

_- Necesito verte, podemos vernos más tarde, no quiero platicar esto por teléfono – respondió muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo._

_- Sí, claro. Nos vemos más tarde en el café de siempre a las 7:30 pm, ¿te parece bien?-_

_- Me parece perfecto Annie. Gracias. -_

_- No tienes porque, nos vemos. Adiós. - Se despidieron ambas y colgaron._

.

Sin embargo Katniss no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a hacer, y sobre todo como iba a sostener su mentira. Ella sabía muy bien que Prim para estos momentos ya le habría dicho a todos sobre su supuesto "novio", y entonces no podía llegar a Londres sin él.

Katniss era Directora General de la oficina en Nueva York de una línea aérea llamada Panem, su trabajo era muy demandante, siempre estaba ocupada y prácticamente no tenia horario, ella debía estar disponible casi siempre, pero hoy no. Hoy ella tenía cosas más importantes que su trabajo por atender.

Por esa razón al terminar el día tomo su chaqueta y salió de su oficina rumbo a la cafetería donde se vería con Annie.

La cafetería que ellas frecuentaban era muy bonita, estaba muy cerca de Central Park y en cuanto ella llego el mesero que siempre las atendía le dio una mesa en la terraza. La espero un momento, pero cuando estaba por desbloquear su iPhone alguien le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! - dijo Katniss volteando a ver quien había sido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se topo con la mirada dulce y tierna de su amiga - Annie, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ya sabes que soy muy impulsiva y…-

- Si Kat, ya lo sé, solo quería asustarte un poco. Además te conozco y sé muy bien que si revisas tu iPhone tendrás cosas de tu trabajo pendientes y quién sabe cuando tengas un momento libre otra vez -

- Que bien me conoces Annie, se nota que eres mi mejor amiga -

- Claro, pero solo en este país- rieron juntas un poco por lo ocurrentes que siempre eran los comentarios de Annie - bueno hay que ordenar algo porque sé que quieres decirme algo y la plática sin un poco de café no es plática –dijo sabiendo que lo que Katniss tenía que decirle debía ser muy importante, y después de un día largo de trabajo un poco de café serviría para despertarla.

Llamaron al mesero y ordenaron. Katniss un capuchino y Annie un café americano más unos pastelillos y todo estaba listo.

-Está bien Kat, ¿Dime que paso?- le pregunto Annie rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Katniss respiro profundamente y le conto a su amiga todo… Le conto de la invitación de la boda de Prim, de Marvel y su posible pareja y… lo más importante, le conto del supuesto "novio" que ella debería tener.

Annie la escucho atentamente, pero cuando Katniss le dijo lo de su "novio" ella no podía entender como una chica como ella tenía que mentir. Annie creía que Kat era una chica muy hermosa, y no lo decía solo por ser su amiga sino porque era verdad. Además era exitosa y un amor de persona, ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre? Y en cambio los chicos le habían pagado mal.

-¿Annie? , ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh… nada Katniss-

-Entonces dime ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?, no quiero ser la burla de mis amigos y familia en Londres cuando llegue sin mi "novio"… yo… para mí sería muy humillante-

- No Kat, no te sientas mal – dijo dándole un ligero apretón en la mano – Claro que no irás sola, de eso me encargo yo -

- Pero que harás, no es que dude pero, ¿Cómo conseguirás a alguien que quiera acompañarme?... no quiero ser grosera, pero… no tengo amigos ni nada parecido y además sería muy vergonzoso para mí - dijo sintiéndose apenada.

En realidad aunque Katniss aparentara ser orgullosa y muy fuerte, era muy frágil. Desde que Marvel había terminado su relación, ella tenía mucho miedo de ser humillada otra vez.

-Tú déjalo en mis manos – Annie era muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía, por lo general ella era muy calmada pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien que le importaba, ella no se detendría jamás.

Annie saco su celular e hizo unas llamadas ante la mirada expectante de Katniss. Cuando termino hizo unas anotaciones en su agenda y le dijo - llámame mañana, ¿está bien? – entonces se levanto y la dejo sola en la cafetería.

Katniss no podía entenderlo, ella solo se levanto y se fue, pero bueno… al menos le dijo que la llamara mañana, eso ya era algo. Así que pago, tomo su bolso y se fue a su departamento.

En su departamento fue inevitable para ella dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Tenía poco más de quince días para arreglar todo, estaba muy nerviosa porque las cosas salieran mal pero sabía que si Annie estaba involucrada todo saldría bien o al menos eso esperaba.

Así como llego la noche se fue y con ello llego la mañana, Katniss se levanto muy animada y muriéndose por saber que tanto había podido hacer Annie en un solo día.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió, nada fuera de lo común. Aunque Katniss tenía un puesto importante no le gustaba vestirse muy elegante solo formal, una falda lisa, una blusa de botones, con unos tacones no muy altos y un saco a juego era todo lo que necesitaba.

Salió de su departamento y tomo un taxi con rumbo a su oficina. Al llegar al aeropuerto comenzó su rutina diaria, llamadas, papeleos, vuelos retrasados, equipajes perdidos, y en conjunto vigilar que todo estuviera bien eran las tareas diarias de Katniss Everdeen.

El día pasó rápido y con ello su nerviosismo aumento, moría por saber que había podido hacer Annie, así que cuando llego la hora de salir de su trabajo la llamo.

- Hola Annie -

- Oh... Hola Kat, que bien que me llamas. Otro minuto más y lo hacía yo -

- Es que estaba ocupada ya sabes, vuelos retrasados –

- Si me lo imagino -

- Bueno dime, ¿Pudiste hacer algo? –

- Estaba esperando que preguntaras, y sí, creo que sí… pero mejor te lo cuento en tu departamento con más calma –

- Ok Annie, te espero más tarde y cenamos juntas, ¿Está bien? Voy saliendo del aeropuerto –

- Me parece bien, nos vemos más tarde. Besos.-

Katniss compro algo rápido de camino a casa, comida China y en menos de lo que esperaba la mesa estaba puesta y ella sentada en el sofá esperando la llegada de su amiga mientras veía un poco la televisión.

Después de un rato el timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta una muy hermosa Annie apareció.

-¡Wow!.. Amiga te ves genial… ¿Acaso vienes de una cita?- Katniss no estaba bromeando, su amiga se veía muy hermosa. Usaba un vestido negro muy elegante, zapatos altos y una chaqueta blanca, nada provocativo pero igualmente hacia resaltar lo bonita que era.

-No, claro que no. Vengo de una reunión con inversionistas… Kat sabes que no salgo con nadie, quien se interesaría en una nerd como yo-

Katniss no había pensado bien lo que dijo. Para Annie el hablar de relaciones sentimentales era un tema triste ya que ella no había tenido novio jamás.

Annie siempre había sido una chica asombrosamente inteligente. Se había graduado 2 años antes del instituto en San Francisco California e inmediatamente le ofrecieron una beca en Harvard para estudiar Finanzas. Ella gustosamente acepto y cruzo el país para formarse como profesionista; sin embargo a pesar de la distancia decidió quedarse a estudiar la maestría y cuando la termino le ofrecieron trabajar para una de las empresas más importantes en la bolsa de valores en Nueva York, oferta que acepto.

Katniss y ella se conocieron durante todo ese trayecto, en la universidad en una clase que compartieron de la maestría cuando Katniss hizo un intercambio universitario y desde entonces eran amigas. En todo ese tiempo Annie nunca tuvo tiempo para novios, porque o estaba estudiando o los chicos no le hacían caso por creerla "nerd" como ella decía. Eso era muy lamentable porque si alguno de ellos se hubiera tomado algo de tiempo en conocerla hubieran descubierto a una chica maravillosa y muy divertida.

- Lo siento Annie no quise molestarte es solo que yo…. –

- No estoy molesta Kat, tu y yo sabemos que nunca he tenido una relación con un chico y no tengo de que avergonzarme – sonrió – pero tu mala amiga, ¿Qué acaso piensas que voy a cenar en la puerta o algo parecido?-

- No claro que no adelante pasa –le dijo haciendo una reverencia como en la época medieval, lo que a ambas chicas les causo mucha gracia y rompieron en risas…

Después de entrar se pusieron cómodas, en lugar de cenar en la mesa del comedor prefirieron la encimera de la cocina. Platicaron de trivialidades y de cosas sin mucho sentido mientras comían, pero Katniss estaba muy nerviosa y no tardo en preguntarle.

-Ann, ¿Qué pudiste hacer respecto a mi… novio?-

Su amiga solo rio por lo bajo ante lo impaciente de Katniss, pensando que ella siempre iba al grano.

-Bueno, creo que encontré una solución… pero es solo si tú la aceptas-

-¿Tan radical es tu solución Annie?- pregunto un poco sorprendida

- Dímelo tú - Le dijo mientras saco de su bolso un papel doblado y se lo dio.

Katniss se quedo un momento atónita porque no entendía, entonces Annie le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que leyera lo que había en el papel.

Un poco asustada abrió lentamente el doblado del papel extendiéndolo y por la expresión de su rostro era muy obvio que no se esperaba lo que decía.

Peeta Mellark  
Acompañante masculino  
555-444-333

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Katniss a su amiga, pero la mirada de ella le indicaba que era todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

Estaba en su cama viendo hacia el techo, pensando aún en la conversación que acababa de tener con Annie, y no lo podría creer…

_._

_-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Katniss a su amiga, pero la mirada de ella le indicaba que era todo lo contrario._

_-No, no es ninguna broma… es la mejor solución- respondió un poco apenada._

_-¿Pero es que estás loca Annie?, ¿Enserio crees que voy a pagar por un acompañante?-_

_-Te voy a responder en orden… Primero no estoy loca es la mejor solución que pude encontrar Kat. Me pase toda la noche y parte de la mañana haciendo llamadas, pidiendo favores y todo para encontrarlo. El es lo mejor que puedes encontrar –_

_- Enserio, ¿Por qué tantas molestias para encontrarlo?-_

_- Él es el mejor, ¿acaso no has leído su columna en __Girl on Fire__?-_

_- ¿__Girl on Fire__?-_

_- Si, él escribe una columna para esa revista. Eres una chica, debiste de leerla alguna vez…-_

_- Acaso el…-_

_-Si Kat, el escribe la columna "Hombre de alquiler"-_

_- Pero... ¿Cómo lo localizaste?... el firma como anónimo su columna-_

_-No fue nada fácil. Primero llame a mi amiga en esa revista y…-_

_-Espera, ¿tienes una amiga en la revista?-_

_-Sí y he colaborado con varios artículos para la revista-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Sí, son artículos pequeños sobre recomendaciones si una chica quiere hacer inversiones, son cosas sencillas pero decidí ayudarla. Bueno el punto es que nos conocimos en la universidad y ella me hizo el favor de pasarme el dato de quien es el contacto con él. Después fueron llamadas y llamadas hasta que por fin como a medio día me dieron su número… Pero entonces ¿si lo llamaras?- Preguntó Annie impaciente._

_- No lo sé… no sé si sea correcto-_

_- Mira yo solo sé que no debes ir sola. Si él puede acompañarte y siendo el mejor nadie se dará cuenta que es falso-_

_En ese momento Annie se levanto y fue a tomar su abrigo- Todos con quienes hable me lo recomendaron y me dijeron que si quieres que te acompañe tienes que hablar con el tu misma, pero que aun así puede decirte que no… por eso te traje su número-_

_-¿Te vas?-_

_-Si mi trabajo termino aquí, ya es cosa tuya si le llamas o no… pero te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto porque él puede ocuparse para esa fecha- Annie se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero Kat. Nos vemos otro día. Llámame y dime que decidiste ¿ok?-_

_-Si claro… Gracias-_

_-De nada- dijo y con eso salió del departamento._

.

Desde entonces Katniss se había quedado pensando en que hacer.

No sabía si llamar o no. Creía que recurrir a pagarle a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por su novio era algo muy bajo. Pero de igual forma sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, la boda sería en poco más de dos semanas y ella tenía que estar ahí con pareja. Eso le dejaba muy poco tiempo para recurrir a alguien más.

Lo siguió meditando un rato más, pero al finalizar pensó que "en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas". Entonces diciéndose eso se levanto y fue por su celular.

Con el papel extendido en su mano, marco cada número con mucho cuidado y espero a que contestara.

Espero y espero y nadie contesto, entonces entro la contestadora.

-"Hola soy Peeta deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo"-

"Demonios" pensó, ahora que le decía, ella no podía quedarse callada y al menos podía dejarle un mensaje.

-"Hola mi nombre es Katniss, me… gustaría hablar contigo sobre un trabajo, de verdad necesito tu ayuda… Espero tu llamada, besos."-

Estaba hecho, ella le había llamado y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el contestara.

.

* * *

.

- Cariño, ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?- le pregunto la mujer desde la cantina de su penthouse en un hotel en Nueva York.

Peeta estaba fumando en la terraza mirando hacia la nada cuando la pregunta lo interrumpió. Había estado casi dos semanas fuera de su casa, pero llevaba casi una semana acompañando a la mujer que ahora le hablaba.

Ella era realmente agradable y muy hermosa; ya antes la había acompañado y como ahora, siempre terminaba en su habitación del hotel.

-Disculpa, ¿me decías?-

La mujer sonrió para sí misma sorprendida como siempre de la amabilidad del chico que la acompañaba, siempre tan caballeroso y atento que no podía entender cómo se dedicaba a esto alguien como él.

- Te decía que, ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos cariño?-le repitió acercándose con una copa en la mano que le ofreció y el cortésmente la acepto.

-Cuando quieras Cashmere, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti- respondió antes de tomar un poco de la copa que tenía en su mano.

La mujer se acerco a él y tomando su rostro lo beso.

No fue un beso de pasión sino uno necesitado de cariño, jugando con sus labios y buscando en ese simple acto sentirse amada.

Cuando se separaron ella solo acaricio su rostro un segundo más y se giro recargándose en la barandilla mirando hacia el cielo.

Peeta no sabía cómo reaccionar, normalmente no lo besaba. Ella nunca llevaba las cosas más lejos porque estaba muy consciente que él no podía ofrecerle amor, solo compañía y calor.

Cashmere era una mujer madura con una herencia cuantiosa que le había dejado su esposo Brutus cuando murió hace 5 años y desde entonces estaba sola. Ella y su marido no tuvieron hijos y como él no era muy agradable aunque sí muy listo para los negocios además de dinero le dejo muchos enemigos y personas que la odiaban.

Esas eran las razones que la orillaron a solicitar sus servicios y Peeta las entendía muy bien. Por eso con un movimiento rápido se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Vamos Peeta, no tienes porque hacer esto…-

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Esto, abrazarme porque me siento sola… ya bastante haces alegrándome cada segundo cuando estamos juntos-

-Pero sabes que no lo hago con pesar Cashmere-

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco pero… creo que por ahora me gustaría estar sola-

El chico entendió lo que quería decirle, así que soltó su abrazo y se alejo para tomar su abrigo; pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta ella lo alcanzó.

-Espera, te falto esto-

El se quedo un segundo pensando que quería decir, entonces ella se acerco y tendiéndole un cheque le dijo.

-Gracias por todo Peeta-

El chico se sintió muy conmovido por las palabras de la mujer y se acercándose la beso en la comisura de los labios diciendo - No tienes por qué linda. Hasta luego-

Se abrazaron otra vez y Peeta salió del penthouse.

Peeta no usaba coche, sentía que era como estar amarrado a algo y eso no le gustaba así que tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento.

Al llegar colgó su abrigo y dejo sus llaves en la mesita del recibidor, fue entonces que vio un mensaje en el contestador pero decidió que lo checaría más tarde, así que se cambio de ropa y sustituyo su smoking por un pantalón y una camisa más cómoda.

Después de estar un rato viendo la televisión y no encontrar nada interesante decidió que mejor iría a tomar una copa a un bar cercano. Se puso una chaqueta y al tomar sus llaves vio la lucecita roja de la contestadora, entonces se acerco a ella y presiono el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

-"Hola soy Peeta deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo"-

"Hola mi nombre es Katniss, me… gustaría hablar contigo sobre un trabajo, de verdad necesito tu ayuda…. Espero tu llamada, besos."- 31 de agosto 11:03 pm

"Ayuda"… repitió Peeta para sí mismo… Esa palabra jamás la había oído de una de sus clientas y definitivamente ella no era una de ellas.

Reviso nuevamente el mensaje y lo volvió a escuchar una y otra vez. Su voz le era familiar pero no sabía porque, ella parecía tan calmada en el mensaje, pero al mismo tiempo impaciente que no entendía como una chica que jamás había conocido le intrigara tanto.

No fue hasta la última vez que escucho el mensaje que se dio cuenta que tenia fecha de hace más de una semana. El chico reviso el número y aunque ya era tarde tomo su celular y decidió llamar a la chica que le había dejado el mensaje.

Katniss estaba acostada en su cama comiendo un bote grande de helado frente al televisor diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que aceptarlo, ella iría sola a la boda de Prim.

Después de dejarle el mensaje de voz en la contestadora, el chico no la había llamado de vuelta. Pasaron horas, días y al final ya casi una semana y él seguía sin regresarle la llamada.

Ya había perdido la esperanza cuando el celular sonó.

Por lo general no recibía muchas llamadas. Todos con los que siempre hablaba tenían su número privado o el de su casa y muy pocas su celular, por eso la tomo tan de sorpresa.

Se levanto de su cama y tomo su celular, era un número desconocido pero su curiosidad pudo más y contesto la llamada.

-Hola, ¿Katniss? Soy Peeta-

-¿Peeta?-

-Sí, disculpa. Sé que ya es un poco tarde y además perdona la demora pero estuve en… ocupado-

-¡Oh!... no te preocupes me alegra tanto que llamaras…-

El chico no sabía que responder a eso, de todas las chicas para las que había trabajado nunca se había topado con una tan… amable…

-De verdad… bueno dime, ¿en qué puedo… ayudarte?-

Ella no podía créelo aun, Peeta le había regresado la llamada. Estaba tan feliz que no sabía que contestar, ella nunca había solicitado servicios como este y no estaba muy segura de que debía decir.

-¿Katniss?... ¿sigues ahí?...-

-Si discúlpame tú ahora. Lo que pasa es que… yo… nunca he solicitado un servicio como este y exactamente no sé qué decirte-

-Oh… entiendo. Yo te guio si te parece… bueno primero háblame de "tu" estamos en confianza. Y Segundo ¿cuál es el evento que quieres te acompañe?-

-Yo…bueno… me gustaría que me acompañaras a la boda de mi hermana-

-Ok entiendo pero… Creo que tal vez tenemos un problema…-

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Aqui esta el segundo capítulo de mi primer historia, espero y les este gustando.

Muchas gracias por los **reviews,** **follows y/o favorites **en el primer capitulo! Se los agradezco mucho, me alegraron mi día... :D

Que tengan buen incio de semana... Saludos! :)

PD: Estare subiendo capítulo cada fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

El sol estaba despuntando y el ruido ensordecedor de los autos era lo primero que escucho al despertar… en definitiva era una mañana típica en Nueva York.

Peeta se estiro en su cama y se incorporo mirando hacia la ventada donde los rayos de sol entraban para darle los buenos días al solitario chico que no paraba de pensar cómo fue que sucedió, como había aceptado… y entonces lo recordó…

.

_- Yo…. Necesito tu ayuda… quiero que me acompañes a la boda de mi hermana-_

_-Ok entiendo… Creo que tal vez tenemos un problema-_

"_¿Por qué una boda?" pensó Peeta. De todos los eventos a los que pudo acompañarla tenía que haber elegido ese. El nunca había acompañado a alguien a una boda, lo consideraba un terreno que no podía tocar._

_-Un problema, ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Lo siento Katniss pero… no puedo acompañarte-_

_-Pero… ¿por qué?- Ella tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en él y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?_

_-Es que no puedo Katniss, discúlpame-_

_-Espera… Por favor… por favor ayúdame… eres mi única esperanza-_

"_Esperanza"… Peeta la esperanza de alguien. Nadie en toda su vida le había dicho que él era su esperanza. El siempre fue un chico solitario y nunca nadie había dependido de él, pero el ser la esperanza de alguien era algo desconocido. _

_No sabía si era por su voz, no sabía si era por la manera de expresarse o por la dulzura y amabilidad con la que hablaba, el punto era que Peeta se sentía cómodo hablando con esta chica que apenas acababa de conocer y por una razón todavía más extraña no podía decirle que no._

_-Tranquila Katniss… está bien-_

_-Por favor Peeta… ayúdame…. ¿Espera que dijiste?...-_

_-Dije que está bien, si voy a acompañarte-_

_-¡Enserio!... Muchas gracias…-_

_-No te preocupes, será un placer acompañarte Katniss… por cierto ¿Cuándo es la boda de tu hermana?-_

_-La boda de Prim es el 22 de septiembre en Londres-_

_-Wow!... Londres… Hace mucho que no voy a Inglaterra será estupendo volver-_

_-Sí, es un lugar hermoso… -_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Bueno Katniss me encantaría seguir conversando contigo pero creo que ya es tarde y no quiero ser el culpable de que te desveles. Qué te parece si otro día nos vemos y hablamos de las condiciones y el precio, me dices lo que tú necesitas y así te digo los datos que yo necesito… ¿te parece bien?-_

_-Claro, me parece perfecto-_

_-Ok, entonces... Buenas noches Katniss. Hasta pronto-_

_-Hasta pronto Peeta. Muchas gracias. Un beso-_

_._

Y así de esta forma el "hombre de alquiler" como se hacía llamar en su columna había hecho un nuevo trato y por lo tanto un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Si no fuera porque ella misma había hablado con él, no lo creería. Peeta había aceptado acompañarla, ¡Había aceptado!... y ella no cabía de felicidad.

Casi después de finalizar la llamada le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su amiga Annie para contarle, ella también estaba muy feliz porque así su amiga no iría sola y habían quedado en ir al día siguiente a tomar un café y para platicar.

Esa noche Katniss no pudo dormir bien, no dejaba de pensar como sería ver en persona a Peeta. Le habían dicho que era un chico muy guapo y muy elegante pero nunca había visto ni siquiera una fotografía suya.

En su oficina no fue la excepción. Aunque hizo su trabajo como debía nada más tenía un momento a solas veía hacía todos lados en el aeropuerto desde el cristal de su oficina imaginando que alguno de los chicos que diariamente pasaban por el lugar podía ser Peeta.

Así, sin darse cuenta el día paso y Katniss se encontraba con Annie en la cafetería de siempre disfrutando de un rico chocolate caliente y panecillos.

-Kat, ¿dime que más te dijo?-

-No me dijo nada más Annie, solo que me llamaría para de los detalles-

-Esto me parece fantástico amiga, vas a conocer al "Hombre de alquiler"-

Escuchar eso la hacía sonrojar, pero lo que no sabía era si era porque lo iba a conocer o porque le apenaba que hubiera tenido que recurrir a esto.

-Shhh!.. Vamos Annie no lo digas en voz alta-

-¿Por qué?... yo me sentiría muy afortunada por conocerlo-

-Y creo que lo estoy, pero recuerda que esto es solo un trato… le voy a pagar y no creo que me gustaría que muchos lo sepan-

-Oh… ya veo discúlpame Kat...-

-No pasa nada amiga. Ahora solo queda esperar que me llame, por cierto Annie, ¿ya hablaste con tu jefe sobre el permiso para que puedas asistir a la boda de mi hermanita Prim?-

Hace unos días había llegado al departamento de Katniss otra invitación para la boda, pero esta vez estaba dirigida para su amiga Annie. Ella se la hizo llegar de inmediato y Annie prometió que vería la forma de ir, pero que lo dudaba mucho por su trabajo.

-Si ya trate ese asunto-

-Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dio permiso de faltar solo el viernes-

-Pero… si faltas solo el viernes, solo llegaras para la cena de ensayo y yo quería que estuvieras en la despedida de soltera para que te divirtieras conmigo y con todas las chicas-

-Si lo sé, lo siento Kat, de verdad me hubiera gustado estar ahí- comento apenada.

Katniss de inmediato comprendió que su amiga no lo hacía a propósito sino porque eran cuestiones de su trabajo y trato de hacérselo saber.

-Bueno no te preocupes nena, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que estarás ahí Annie, eso es lo que cuenta-le comento con una sonrisa que de inmediato se contagio entre ellas haciendo que la tensión se dispersara.

Después de eso, las chicas terminaron su chocolate y cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

El departamento de Katniss era muy espacioso para alguien que vivía sola, y en un fin de semana sin un lugar a donde ir era todavía más solitario. Le gustaba leer pero a nadie se lo decía, tenía un estudio con libreros repletos y en momentos como este era tiempo para disfrutar de un buen libro.

Tomo uno que era de sus favoritos "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y mientras disfrutaba de la historia de amor entre Mr. Darcy y Lizzy imaginaba como sería encontrar a alguien que no te dejara y que te amara de forma tan incondicional cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?-

- Buenas noches Katniss... disculpa que no te llamara antes soy Peeta-

-Oh Peeta!... no hay problema…. Qué bueno oírte, entonces dime, ¿cuándo nos vemos para ponernos de acuerdo?

-De eso quería hablarte, no creo que pueda ir… tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar-

-Pero… bueno yo pensé… Está bien no te preocupes te entiendo. Gracias de todos modos-

-¿Qué?... ¡Espera!.. Creo que me entendiste mal… Si voy a ir contigo a la boda... Mi compromiso es solo esta semana… y la boda me dijiste que es la próxima semana, ¿no?-

-Sí, es la próxima semana –

-Lo que yo quería decir es que no puedo verte para platicar del viaje y de…todo. Voy a salir de la ciudad. ¿Te parece si nos podemos de acuerdo por e-mail?

-Sí, me parece bien-

-Ok, me mandas tu correo en un mensaje de texto, ¿vale?-

- Si, en un rato te lo mando-

- Ok espero tu mensaje Kat, disculpa que corte la llamada tan pronto pero voy de salida-

-Oh!.. No te preocupes Peeta. Cuídate, un beso-

-Igualmente, adiós-

Al colgar Katniss se sintió más segura de esto, sabía que él no la dejaría sola.

Se quedo un segundo meditándolo… "¿Cómo podía decir eso de alguien que aun no conocía?"… eso era ilógico.

No lo entendía y solo tenía dos cosas claras. La primera que se moría de ganas de conocerlo y la segunda que era la más importante… no debían olvidar que esto es solo un trato.

.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado más lenta de lo que Peeta se hubiera imaginado.

Esta vez su contrato había sido acompañar a otra mujer, una muy importante a un congreso con sus colegas. Su nombre era Glimmer, era una mujer joven como de su edad, pero sola. Ella era igualmente agradable cuando la conocías y el habría disfrutado de su compañía y de las playas de Miami si su mente no estuviera en otro mundo.

Si, el "hombre de Alquiler" no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería ver a Katniss Everdeen en persona. La imaginaba guapa y con una agradable sonrisa, pero lo que no entendía era como una chica a la que jamás había visto lo intrigara tanto hasta el punto de aceptar ir con ella a una boda. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que ya faltaba menos, que en cuestión de horas la conocería.

Durante todos estos días no se habían podido comunicar, el no podía comprometer su trabajo actual por estar viendo detalles del siguiente, y fue hasta hace dos días que pudo enviarle un e-mail…

.

* * *

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen  
**Asunto:** Detalles

Hola, Kat!

Qué bien que me nos pudimos comunicar por e-mail.  
Entonces dime, ¿qué es específicamente lo que necesitas que haga?... Necesito que me expliques para decirte el costo. Es necesario que me digas cuantos días, donde será, etc. Cosas que puedan ser de utilidad.

Peeta M.

**(16-09-12 11:45 pm)**

* * *

**Para:** Peeta M  
**Asunto:** Día, Estancia, Eventos

Peeta!... me da tanto gusto que me escribas.

En realidad no se mucho de esto, pero te tratare de explicar.  
La boda de Prim es el 22 de septiembre en una finca, pero tenemos que estar en Londres el 19. En mi familia se acostumbra a hacer una serie de eventos para que todos se conozcan, eventos sociales antes de la boda, y para asistir a ellos tendríamos que viajar el 18 muy temprano para llegar en la noche y dormir en Londres antes del coctel de bienvenida en día 19.  
Serán en total 6 días contando ya el viaje de ida y el retorno a Nueva York.

Y, yo… bueno... quiero que me acompañes haciéndote pasar por mí... novio.

Katniss Everdeen  
Directora General  
Oficina Nueva York, EUA  
Aerolínea Panem

**(17-09-12 12:05 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen  
**Asunto:** Inconvenientes

Discúlpame si te desperté, y Kat no tienes porque sentirte… incomoda.  
Me gustaría que nos tratáramos como si fuéramos amigos, ¿vale?...

Está bien lo que dices, pero tengo un problema no creo poder viajar el 18 temprano, ese día apenas regreso a Nueva York como a medio día.  
Con respecto a ir como tu novio está muy bien, se hará lo que tu necesites, solo necesitare que me proporciones algunos datos para que no tengamos errores con tu familia. Pero eso se arregla en persona, ¿está bien?...

Peeta M.

**(17-09-12 12:17 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Peeta M  
**Asunto:** ¿Inconvenientes resueltos?

No me despertaste, estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme, y está bien Peeta será como si fuéramos amigos...

Sí, me parece muy bien arreglar eso en persona. Con respecto al viaje, acabo de verificar los vuelos a Londres y hay uno que sale a las 10:00 pm, eso nos permitiría llegar con el tiempo justo, solo unas horas antes de la primera reunión que es el coctel de bienvenida a las 5 de la tarde. ¿Si es suficiente el tiempo para que arregles tu equipaje y lo que te sea necesario para el viaje a Londres?

Katniss Everdeen  
Directora General  
Oficina Nueva York, EUA  
Aerolínea Panem

**(17-09-12 12:28 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen  
**Asunto:** Inconvenientes olvidados y últimos detalles (costo).

¡Problemas resueltos! Katniss el tiempo que me das me parece perfecto para arreglar mi equipaje. Creo que es hora que entremos a temas un poco menos… agradables, es hora de hablar del costo. El viaje será largo como me mencionaste así que…

Estas son mis condiciones y costos:

Evento: Boda, más eventos varios.  
Días: 6  
Transporte: Avión Primera Clase  
Hospedaje y Alimentación: Me adapto.  
Ropa: Etiqueta y casual, dependiendo de la reunión.  
Costo Total Estimado: $ 6,000.00 dólares.

*El costo incluye absoluta discreción.

Otros Servicios…: Costo a tratar personalmente y por adelantado.

Peeta M.

**(17-09-12 12:34 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Peeta M  
**Asunto:** Costo…

El costo es un poco elevado, pero lo acepto.

Por el avión no te preocupes está cubierto al igual que el hospedaje y alimentación, trabajo para una línea aérea ;). Lo de la ropa te lo dejo a tu elección y juicio, tú debes de saber mucho más de esto que yo… y eso sería todo lo requerido de mi parte.

Entonces te confirmo: El vuelo sale a las 10:00 pm el 18 de septiembre, ¿me llamas cuando llegues a la ciudad? Te envío tu boleto electrónico más tarde.

Katniss Everdeen  
Directora de General  
Oficina Nueva York, EUA  
Aerolínea Panem

**(17-09-12 12:49 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen  
**Asunto:** Perfecto

Ok, entonces ya todos los detalles están listos.

Por el momento me despido debo dormir y tu también, ya es algo tarde y mañana los dos tenemos trabajo aún. Descansa y que tengas un lindo día mañana.

La veo en el aeropuerto señorita Katniss Everdeen, en el día y la hora señalada, no llegue tarde.

PD: Yo te llamo en cuando este en la ciudad no te preocupes.

Peeta M.

**(17-09-12 12:57 am)**

* * *

**Para:** Peeta M  
**Asunto:** Buenas noches…

Descansa tú también Peeta Mellark, por favor no me falles, cuento contigo….

Katniss Everdeen  
Directora General  
Oficina Nueva York, EUA  
Aerolínea Panem

**(17-09-12 1:03 am)**

* * *

**.**

El chico perdió la cuenta después de los primeros 20 minutos de cuantas veces había leído una y otra vez el último correo que Katniss le había enviado… Otra vez esas palabras que no eran comunes en un negocio como este, "no me falles" y "cuento contigo" lo hacían sentirse diferente y hasta confuso.

Su mente jugaba con el otra vez, y pensar en ella y en sus palabras era lo que no le permitió dormir bien esa noche sabiendo que solo era la última antes de verla en persona.

En consecuencia, su último día y medio de trabajo con Glimmer pasaron como cualquier otro día con cualquier otra chica, acompañándola a todos lados y haciendo lo que ella quisiera, porque al final era eso lo que él debía hacer ya que… "se hace lo que el cliente paga" le dijo una vez un amigo.

Y aquí estaba Peeta en el aeropuerto esperando un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York sentado al lado de una chica que apenas conocía, leyendo una y otra vez no el mismo correo, sino más bien las mismas palabras, y eso era lo que lo tenía como loco.

Él, el "hombre de alquiler" estaba confuso por una chica, pero no, ella no era solo una chica, ella era más que eso y el debía dejarlo claro…

Katniss Everdeen era más que una simple chica, ella era… una clienta más.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Aqui esta el tercer capítulo de mi primer historia. Si les gusto espero puedan dejerme un review :D

Muchas gracias por todos los **reviews,** **follows y/o favorites **del capitulo anterior! Se los agradezco mucho, alegraron mi día... :D

Que tengan buen incio de semana... Saludos! :)

PD: Estare subiendo capítulo cada fin de semana,

Lauz9


	4. Chapter 4

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capitulo 4**

.

-¿Qué te parece este Annie?-

-Creo que se te ve precioso Kat… como los otros 10 que te has probado en cada una de las 5 tiendas que hemos visitado en estas últimas 6 horas…- bufo Annie desde el otro lado del probador.

Katniss había recibido hace unos días la llamada de Prim recordándole que sería dama de honor y que no necesitaría comprar un vestido porque ella ya lo tenía listo.

Ella no protesto ni cuando cruzo por su mente que de seguro sería un "vestido ridículo" por ser dama de honor, sin embargo desde entonces su misión se había reducido, ahora solo necesitaba conseguir dos vestidos más, uno para el coctel de bienvenida y otro para la cena de ensayo.

Aunque su trabajo era muy demandante, consiguió que le dieran unas pequeñas vacaciones para asistir a la boda de Prim; las cuales habían iniciado hoy y había raptado a Annie de su trabajo para que le ayudara a elegir los vestidos, y como verán ya tenían tiempo en eso…

-¡Oh Vamos Annie! no me ayudas con tus comentarios amiga-

-Pero es enserio Kat todos se te ven hermosos… además estoy cansada, llevo contigo toda la tarde. Si me hubieras dicho que no iba a regresar a mi trabajo después de comer me hubiera traído mis zapatos cómodos, porque ya me canse…-

-Annie ayúdame, mi vuelo sale mañana por la noche y necesito tu opinión… sabes que de verdad la necesito-

-Ok no me quejare más… pruébate un vestido más y si no te gusta vamos a otra tienda, ¿vale?-

-Gracias nena pero… ¿Cuál me pruebo? Como dijiste con el claro afán de molestarme, ya llevo 10 vestidos y además…. aún me falta buscar otro- dijo Katniss casi en un susurro.

-¿Estas hablándome enserio?-

-Sí, aún me falta un vestido, el de la cena de ensayo-

-No puede ser…-dijo la chica recargándose en la pared y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Annie no seas pesimista, apenas son las 8-

-Pero Kat- protestó- llevamos poco más de 6 horas buscando tu vestido de coctel… entonces serán mínimo otras 6 horas para encontrar el otro vestido también-

Katniss apenas iba a decirle que no exagerara, cuando su celular sonó y con un movimiento de mano dijo que la esperara mientras tomaba su celular de la bolsa y presionaba la pantalla.

-¿Hola?- dijo Katniss al contestar.

-Katniss que gusto escucharte-"esa voz, esa voz" pensó ella….le resultaba tan familiar…

-¿Cinna?-

-Sí, soy yo. Que tonto soy, debí primero decir quién era-

-No te preocupes amor, pero… ¡qué alegría oírte! Hace mucho que no se de ti… solo he visto tus desfiles y he de confesar que todos tus diseños son hermosos, como siempre-

-No, que va... Basta nena, solo haces que me sonroje-

-Ok, ya me calmo-dijo burlona- pero dime, ¿a qué debo tu llamada amor? Ojala y no sea porque Prim tiene una crisis con su vestido de novia-

-No, no es por eso "hermana mayor", pero si es algo relacionado con la boda. Nena te tengo una sorpresa….-

-¿Una sorpresa para mí? Pero si tu estas en Londres…-

* * *

-Kat ese vestido es hermoso y simplemente perfecto para ti, ¡Cinna es un amor!-

-Sí, lo sé. Es uno de los mejores chicos que conozco- Y no era para menos.

Cinna era el mejor amigo de Kat desde instituto, y, para suerte de las chicas Everdeen era uno de los diseñadores más prometedores en Londres.

Antes de terminar la llamada, Cinna le había dicho a Katniss que seguramente ella estaría buscando un vestido para el coctel de bienvenida (lo cual era cierto) y que él tenía la solución a sus problemas. Katniss se sorprendió y le había preguntado cuál sería esa solución; el solo dijo: "busca en tu apartamento" y colgó.

Katniss se quedo confundida pero la curiosidad fue mayor. Le dijo a Annie que tenían que irse, se cambio de ropa y tomando sus cosas salieron de la tienda con rumbo a su departamento.

En el taxi le platico la situación, Annie la entendió y al entrar al departamento cual fue su sorpresa que había una caja con un vestido hermoso en su interior, el mismo que ahora Katniss estaba usando.

-Kat en verdad te ves preciosa amiga-

-¿tú crees?-

-Claro, es perfecto para ti. Cinna es muy talentoso-

-Sí y que lo digas- El tono azul era perfecto, la caída de los holanes por su cadera no podía ser mejor, en conjunto el vestido la hacía lucir hermosa y muy natural-Voy a llamarlo para agradecerle-

-Claro, se lo merece… fue un hermoso detalle de su parte y un alivio para mí-

-Vamos Annie! No soy tan odiosa de compras, ¿o sí?-

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas…- dijo caminando sigilosamente hacia la salida de la habitación- yo creo que… ¡mejor voy a la cocina por algo de comer!-

-¡Annie!-

-¿Qué?, muero de hambre Kat. Por si no lo recuerdas alguien me trajo toda la tarde caminando por mucho tiempo y sin comer- menciono haciendo un puchero

-Ok, ok. Ya entendí ve a la cocina, no te detengo más a ti y a tu hambre-dijo mientras su amiga salía de la habitación.

Sus ganas de hablar con Cinna fueron más grandes que su paciencia así que Katniss no perdió más tiempo y aún con el vestido puesto tomo su celular, remarco el número y espero en la línea hasta que un somnoliento chico le contesto.

-Hola Katniss, ¿te gusto la sorpresa?-

-Bromeas. El vestido es hermoso. Muchas gracias, no tengo como agradecerte-

-No tienes porque hacerlo... Yo lo hice con mucho amor para ti Kat. Por cierto tampoco te preocupes por el vestido de la cena de ensayo porque ya tengo algunas propuestas para ti, pero esas las revisaremos juntos cuando estés en Londres-

-Eres increíble Cinna, Annie se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere de esto-

-¿Annie?, ¿Quién es Annie?-

-Si sabes quién Annie, ella es mi mejor amiga "Yankee" como le dicen todos-

-Es cierto la adorable Annie… por cierto, ¿vendrá a la boda?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo es curiosidad….-

.

.

.

Al terminar la llamada Katniss se dio cuenta que la cocina desprendía un olor muy rico. En su departamento no se acostumbraba cocinar y en ocasiones como estas no se debía dejar el hacer mención al chef.

Katniss le dijo a su amiga que todo estaba todo olía y sabía delicioso, y que esta cena se debía de acompañar con algo de vino. Annie acepto gustosa. Sirvieron unas copas de vino y algo de agua también. Cenaron muy animadas y también algo hambrientas por estar toda la tarde de compras… tal vez de "compras" no era lo más indicado, porque en realidad no compraron nada… pero el punto era que las chicas estaban cansadas….

-¿Annie?-susurro Katniss-¿Ya pensaste que usaras para la cena de ensayo?-

-Bueno… realmente no-respondió apenada después de tomar un poco de vino -No, no he tenido tiempo. La condición para que pueda faltar el viernes es que cierre el trato en el que he estado trabajando desde hace un mes, pero ellos no ceden y mis inversionistas no se pueden quedar sin asesoría. Por eso debo cerrar el trato pronto y no he tenido tiempo de ocuparme de eso-

-Ok, ya veo. Annie… ¿Te molestaría que Cinna te hiciera un vestido?-

-Estas de broma, ¿cierto?... pero claro que no me molestaría. El es muy talentoso, he visto sus diseños y tú siempre hablas tanto de él que me sentiría alagada si me hiciera un vestido-

-Ok, entonces tampoco te molestaría que le mandara una foto tuya para que hiciera el diseño, ¿verdad?-

-No, claro que no me molestaría-

-Que bien porque ya se la envié-

-¡Kat!-grito su amiga arrojándole una servilleta-si ya lo hiciste porque me preguntas-

-Solo era para que estuvieras informada amiga-sonrió

Annie se resigno, desde que la conocía nunca se había podido enojar con Katniss y menos lo haría ahora - Kat, ya es hora de que me vaya a mi casa- dijo cuando vio su reloj.

Katniss asintió y llamó al portero de su edificio para que le consiguiera un taxi. Al poco tiempo el portero le aviso que el taxi ya estaba abajo esperándolas.

Las chicas bajaron y mientras se despidieron Annie le dijo-Katniss duerme bien, mañana será un largo día. Recuerda que nadie puede hacerte menos, y te lo dice alguien que lo vivió. Te quiero nena, mañana nos vemos-

Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza aún después de que el taxi se alejo, y más aún cuando en el elevador y en su apartamento parecía que las podía escuchar retumbando en cada esquina y con ello también las burlas…

.

_-Katniss… ¿Qué ya no te casaras?.. jajaja que mala suerte... –Qué pena… salió corriendo el chico-El te dejo por otra de seguro y una más bonita-Pobre, prefirió irse que casarse contigo…-Te dejo casi en el altar y con todo listo-¿Ya te devolvieron el depósito de la boda? Porque aún estas tiempo, al fin te dejo plantada-_

.

Ella no lo quería pensar, es más ya no lo había vuelto a pensar desde que Peeta había aceptado acompañarla. Pero las palabras de Annie le dieron más motivos para sentirse fuerte, eso había pasado hace mucho. Ella no era la misma que salió de Londres dos años atrás y se lo demostraría.

.

.

.

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York no fue tan rápido como Peeta hubiera esperado. Ya casi eran las 4 de la tarde cuando se despidió de su "clienta" y salió del aeropuerto con rumbo a su departamento.

No estaba realmente molesto, pero si sabía que ya era tarde y a él nunca se le hacía tarde. Esa era la razón por lo que más que enojado se sentía presionado y nervioso.

Peeta nunca había ido a una boda, por eso estaba tan inquieto y lo último que quería era hacer quedar en ridículo a la chica que había puesto sus esperanzas en él.

Por esas razones al llegar a su departamento entro directamente y sin fijarse a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con ropa casual. Cuando estuvo listo rápidamente salió de nuevo hacia el centro comercial.

Al llegar tenía la misión de comprar ropa adecuada para una boda, y como si todo estuviera planeado no tardo mucho. Peeta era un chico en muy buena forma y prácticamente todo le quedaba bien. Se compro dos trajes, unos zapatos y varias camisas por si las necesitaba; pero al salir del centro comercial cuál fue su sorpresa que una chica que iba entrando choco con él y la bolsa de las camisas se rompió regando su contenido.

-Perdón, de verdad lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención-se disculpó la chica levantando del suelo una de las camisas que se habían dispersado.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-comento Peeta mientras se agachaba a tomar el resto de sus camisas y sin mirarla le dijo- creo que tienes prisa, no te preocupes no hay problema-

-Sí discúlpame pero en verdad tengo mucha prisa, te pido de todo corazón me disculpes… pero en verdad me tengo que ir… Lo siento…-dijo la chica apenada y la escucho levantarse.

-No hay problema-repitió el chico de nuevo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo… él conocía esa voz…

Pero sin importar lo rápido que levanto la vista solo la vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud sin darle tiempo a poder reconocerla. Así que resignado se fue a su departamento.

Al llegar como era siempre su costumbre dejo sus llaves en la mesita del recibidor y fue cuando se dio que tenía varios mensajes en la contestadora. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Eran casi las 7 y el no tenía ni sus maletas listas, así que sin perder más tiempo dejo sus compras en la entrada y presiono el botón de la contestadora sabiendo de antemano que alguno de ellos seria de la chica Everdeen…

-"Hola soy Peeta deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo"-

"Hola soy Katniss, me gustaría hablar contigo. Dijiste que llegarías a medio día y no sé nada de ti…. Espero tu llamada, besos."- 18 de septiembre 2:03 pm

Presiono el botón otra vez para escuchar el siguiente…

"Hola soy Katniss de nuevo, Peeta ya es tarde y no te has comunicado conmigo, llamo a tu celular y está apagado…. Por favor llámame, besos."- 18 de septiembre 2:35 pm

Y el siguiente…

"Hola soy Katniss, Peeta enserio estoy preocupada…. No sé si estás bien o si te paso algo. Llámame, besos."- 18 de septiembre 4:15 pm

En total había 15 mensajes y el chico los escucho todos y cada uno, algunos le causaron risa y otros sentimientos algo extraños por la intensidad de esta chica, sin embargo no pudo dejar de preguntarse si esta chica estaba más nerviosa que él o es que quizás tal vez si estaba preocupada por él.

Sin pensarlo más disperso de su mente esas ideas tontas, porque ella en lo único que podía estar interesada era que el cumpliera su parte del trato; así que tomando su celular y marco el número de Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

El último día antes de viajar a Londres para la chica Everdeen si que había estado algo… extraño y con algo de preocupaciones.

Decidida había tomado una maleta y comenzó un intenso y cansado proceso para hacer su equipaje. El proceso era largo porque el clima de Londres era muy voluble, entonces mientras doblaba una blusa vio que hora era y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde; casi era la 1 de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando y todavía aún más importante, Peeta no había llamado y eso ya le comenzaba a preocupar…

Espero un poco y lo llamo dejando un mensaje en la contestadora; espero y espero y el chico no le regresó la llamada. Volvió a dejar otro mensaje y dejo correr el tiempo esperando una respuesta que otra vez nunca llego, así continuo toda la tarde dejando mensajes que al ver que no eran contestados la llenaban de inseguridades y dudas.

Trato de despejarlas de su mente y se concentro en seguir empacando. Todo transcurría muy bien cuando al querer empacar su hermoso vestido para el coctel de mañana se dio cuenta que olvido algo muy importante. Ella no tenía ni zapatos, ni bolso, ni accesorios para usar con ese vestido.

Katniss entro en pánico un segundo, pero al saber que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado se controlo. Vio su reloj. Eran las 6 de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo; tomo sus llaves y salió al centro comercial.

Ella tenía con un ritmo de trabajo muy demandante, y, aunque estaba acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión el saber que ya era tarde y que aún le faltaba terminar su equipaje le hacían sentir sumamente nerviosa.

El taxi para su suerte la dejo en el centro comercial muy rápido, pero ella distraída y nerviosa como se sentía sin fijarse, al doblar una esquina choco contra un chico….

-Perdón, de verdad lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención-se disculpo levantando del suelo una de las camisas que se habían dispersado cuando una bolsa que sin querer, se rompió en el choque.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-comento el chico mientras se agachaba a tomar el resto de sus camisas- creo que tienes prisa, no te preocupes no hay problema-

-Sí discúlpame pero en verdad tengo mucha prisa- le dijo muy apenaba- te pido de todo corazón me disculpes… pero en verdad me tengo que ir… Lo siento…-.

-No hay problema-repitió el chico de nuevo. Ella nunca hacia cosas así pero con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza y viendo la comprensión del chico se levanto y se fue alejando esperando que él pudiera comprenderla, pero cuando ya había caminado unos metros… pensó que esa voz tenía algo de familiar, que ella ya había escuchado alguna vez y se giro a ver al chico, pero él ya se había marchado.

A pesar del choque con ese chico, el tiempo empleado en el centro comercial fue bien aprovechado. Ahora si todo listo para el viaje con excepción de una sola cosa… faltaba Peeta Mellark.

La hora en que se verían se aproximaba cada vez más rápido y la chica Everdeen más que nerviosa se sentía angustiada. No tenía otra forma de localizarlo ya era poco más de las 7 pm cuando llego a su departamento. Sin embargo su rostro se iluminó cuando vio la luz de la contestadora.

Y ella temerosa presiono el botón...

-"Hola soy Katniss deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo, Besos."-

"¿Hola? Katniss soy Peeta. Lamento que no nos pudiéramos ver antes, se que querías que nosotros habláramos antes del viaje, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Tus padres nos creerán la pareja más enamorada de todas te lo aseguro, ellos quedaran encantados con nosotros…Te veo en el aeropuerto, perdón por no comunicarme antes…. Muero por conocerte."

Su corazón después del mensaje no podía estar más extraño, estaba feliz por saber de Peeta, pero triste por saber las circunstancias en las que iría, consternada por tener que mentir y temerosa porque todo saliera mal.

Pero al final eso no importaba porque pasara lo que pasara en Londres, al menos, Peeta estaría con ella y así no enfrentaría esto sola…

.

.

.

Si lo que estaba pasándole se lo hubieran contado hace poco menos de un mes, de seguro Katniss Everdeen se hubiera reído diciéndoles que de seguro estaban locos.

Después de recibir el mensaje de Peeta no se atrevió a llamarlo. La chica Everdeen prefirió dejar la plática para el trayecto en el avión porque después de todo, les iban a quedar aproximadamente 9 largas horas todavía; sin embargo, por muy extraño que pareciera el hecho de saber que Peeta no le quedaría mal no redujo su nerviosismo, sino que su corazón estaba aún más inquieto…

-Kat, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Annie preocupada al ver que su amiga estaba tan pálida.

-Oh, sí estoy bien. Solo algo nerviosa- Y no era para menos…

La pequeña Annie había llegado después de recibir la llamada de Peeta. Kat le había contado de las otras llamas y de todo lo que la agobiaba. Ella solo la escucho y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella estaría bien y que nadie se daría cuenta, que las cosas le saldrían como las tenía planeadas; sin embargo Katniss no se tranquilizo pero trato de aparentarlo frente a su amiga.

Annie sabía bien que aunque aparentaba tranquilidad no lo estaba, pero no quiso seguir con lo mismo y mejor la ayudo a terminar de empacar. Cuando la hora llego llamaron un taxi y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo amiga -

-Si lo sé. Y de verdad no sabes lo mucho que agradezco mucho tu ayuda Annie-

-¡Claro! Porque sin mí, ¿qué hubieras hecho?- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Annie! No juegues conmigo…- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Ok, ya no mencionare eso. Pero una sola cosa si te digo… aunque vayas a Londres y veas a tu amiga de toda la vida Madge. No te olvidaras de mi Kat, ¿ok?- pregunto recelosa.

-Creo que alguien aquí esta celosa…-dijo burlona.

-Ok puede que sí, pero prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi Kat-

-Claro Annie nunca te olvidaría. Además en pocos días nos veremos, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, ya arregle todo y estaré contigo el viernes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vale. Gracias Annie, de verdad muchas gracias-dijo mientras la alcanzaba y le daba un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Somos amigas Kat y para eso estamos- le dijo sin romper el abrazo.

Su amistad era sincera y ellas lo sabían. A pesar de que Kat tenía a su mejor amiga en Londres Annie sabía que el vínculo que se había formado entre ellas en estos años no se podía romper. Siempre estarían ahí para la otra cuando se necesitara.

-Señoritas, llegamos al aeropuerto-dijo el chofer aparcando en el estacionamiento.

Las chicas rompieron su abrazo de la sorpresa y antes de salir Annie pregunto-¿Lista Kat?-

-Si Annie, lista…hoy es el día-

.

.

Como si fuera cosa del destino y sin importar sus esfuerzos, se le había hecho tarde.

Peeta no podía creerlo, a él nunca se le había hecho tarde jamás en su vida y aunque aún le quedaba algo de tiempo no confiaba mucho en el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Señor, ¿no puede ir más rápido?-pregunto al chofer del taxi.

-Joven, solo volando podría ir más rápido…Pero no se preocupe, vamos justo a tiempo para que alcance su vuelo-

-Gracias, creo…- bufo Peeta algo desesperado desde el asiento trasero del auto.

El chofer solo lo ignoro, ya que sabía muy bien que la gente y sobre todo los jóvenes son siempre exagerados por todo.

Peeta no quiso creerle, pero cuando desde al asiento vio la silueta del aeropuerto comprobó que el señor no se había equivocado y en menos de lo que él hubiera pensado ya se encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Por un segundo dudo en entrar y se dijo a sí mismo- Vamos Peeta, ya estás aquí. Hay que cumplir con un contrato- así que con todo la fuerza de voluntad que tenia entro y camino hacia la sala de espera.

.

.

.

-Katniss, por favor ayúdame- suplico.

- Boggs no puedo, no vengo a trabajar- repitió por enésima vez desde que la alcanzo en la entrada del aeropuerto. Boggs era el encargado cuando Katniss no estaba, y como verán a veces tenía problemas.

-Por favor Kat, no sé qué puedo hacer, tengo a 3 chicas de mostrador enfermas por comer algo descompuesto y la de atención a clientes tomo su día libre hoy. Estoy como loco, tengo una pareja europea atrapada en un vuelo por equivocación del boleto, un vuelo que no puede aterrizar en Chicago y a una familia que cancelo su viaje y piden su reembolso. Además de que tengo extraviadas varias valijas y las estoy rastreando… por favor te lo ruego-

Para el pesar de Katniss ella no podía dejar de ayudar a la gente y ese a veces era su problema, pero decidió que podía ayudarlo solo esta vez.

-Bien, te ayudo-dijo y el rostro de su compañero se ilumino- Boggs registra mi equipaje y después rastreas las valijas. Verifica hacia donde iban y si en ese momento había otro vuelo que salía, tal vez se confundieron de carrito cuando acomodaban el equipaje, sino están ahí sigue con los vuelos cercanos a la hora de embarque hasta encontrarlas. Cuando termines ve a la puerta de donde saldrá mi vuelo – el joven solo asintió y se llevo el carrito del equipaje.

-Kat, ¿qué hago yo?-pregunto Annie sorprendida de la autoridad con la que hablada.

-Tú no te preocupes Annie, ven acompáñame tengo que ir al mostrador de la aerolínea para arreglar esto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Annie jamás la había visto trabajando, tenía un tono de voz cuando hablada que reflejaba autoridad y amabilidad; aunque fuera al teléfono o atendiendo el mostrador siempre mostraba una sonrisa y tenía una palabra amable que tranquilizaba a los usuarios de la aerolínea. Ella en definitiva amaba su trabajo pensó.

-Annie, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto cuando su amiga se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-No, nada. Bueno solo que...-dijo mirando su reloj- ya es hora Kat. Tienes que ir a la sala de espera-

Katniss inmediatamente se tenso en el asiento, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás-Ok Annie-dijo levantándose para tomar su bolso-Vamos- y juntas se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

Al llegar, Boggs ya estaba ahí atendiendo la puerta de abordaje-Katniss muchas gracias-

-No te preocupes-sonrió- Boggs tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo acercándose a él- en un rato va a llegar un chico a tomar este avión. Su nombre es Peeta Mellark. Cuando llegue por favor le dices que pase a la sala de alado a la de primera clase…-y completamente ruborizada dijo- Lo estoy esperando…- Boggs solo asintió y las chicas se fueron al lugar del encuentro.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala, Peeta no estaba muy seguro de encontrar a la chica. No le pregunto qué ropa usaría ni si quiera de qué color era su cabello. Miro hacia todos lados y solo veía personas con traje y chicas que murmuraban a su paso, y ninguna se le figuraba que fuera Katniss.

Camino por toda la sala y lo mismo, no sabía a quien buscaba pero daba lo mismo no la encontraba. Cansado de caminar se dirigió a la puerta pensando que tal vez ya estaría en el avión.

-Buenas noches-le dijo el joven que atendía.

-Buenas noches-respondió él devuelta y sacando su boleto dijo-¿vuelo a Londres?-

-Sí, está en la puerta indicada señor… Mellark-dijo revisando su Boleto.

-Que bien, ¿puedo abordar ahora?-

-Podría, pero… la Señorita Everdeen me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en la sala de alado, en los de primera clase-

-Oh, qué bien muchas gracias-dijo y camino a la sala indicada.

El momento había llegado y antes de dar otro paso arreglo su camisa y se paso la mano por su cabello algo despeinado una vez más. Se acomodo su maletín en el hombro por última vez y tomando algo de valor, abrió la puerta de la sala y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos grises… los más hermosos que él había visto…

-Hola-dijo esa chica de los hermosos ojos y el solo pudo decir… o más bien balbucear…

-Grises….-

.

.

.

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de espera donde de un momento a otro Peeta llegaría. Annie trataba de distraerla, pero sabía muy bien que no podría. Katniss estaba muy nerviosa y nada podría calmarla.

-Vamos trata de tranquilizarte Kat-

-Lo siento Annie pero no puedo, ya es tarde y yo…-dijo y de pronto dejo de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Katniss inmediatamente volteo hacia la puerta y fue cuando su mirada se topó con la de él… con sus ojos, con unos maravillosos ojos azules… Ella se quedo un segundo observándolos, eran de un azul tan profundo, uno que ella jamás había visto.

A pesar de lo aturdida que estaba se dio cuenta que él se había quedado también sin hablar y entonces ella tomando algo de valor dijo…-Hola-

El chico solo logro balbucear-Grises…-

La sala se quedo en silencio un segundo, hasta que una risa se empezó a oír y tanto Katniss como Peeta giraron hacia el origen de esa risa.

-Annie-dijo Katniss casi en un susurro- discúlpame, ¿Peeta verdad?... –el chico asintió- ella es Annie una amiga. Y yo…yo soy Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. Mucho gusto-dijo estirando su mano.

Tal vez nunca nadie había hecho algo así en su presencia, pero el gesto de Peeta no pudo más que dejarla sorprendida.

Cuando estiro su mano ella pensó que la estrecharía, pero no fue así. El delicadamente la tomo y haciendo una especie de reverencia la beso diciendo-es un placer poder conocerte al fin Katniss Everdeen… aunque creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Sí, pero creo que ibas muy rápido como para reconocerme…-sonrió.

Y entonces lo recordó, recordó esa voz-¿Eras el chico del centro comercial?-pregunto.

-Sí, era yo. Y sin contar con mis camisas en el suelo…. Fue y es un placer conocerte al fin, señorita Everdeen- dijo de nuevo y le sonrió de tal manera que ella se sonrojo.

La chica Everdeen se había ruborizado y aunque trato de disimularlo no pudo, pero como no hacerlo si tenía enfrente al chico más guapo que había visto. Peeta era un chico alto y estaba en muy buena forma; su cabello era algo largo, rubio y estaba ligeramente despeinado en ondas; tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, de esas que te desarman cuando las ves; pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran sus ojos, eran tan hermosos y tan azules que parecía que estaba viendo el cielo.

El silencio se había hecho presente. Katniss no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado muda unos minutos, y no fue hasta que su amiga le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda que reacciono…

-Lo mismo digo Peeta-dijo sonriendo al fin.

-Bueno chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero si no se apresuran su avión se irá-dijo Annie tratando de romper el incómodo momento que había surgido.

-Sí, gracias Annie. Bueno Peeta, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?-

-Claro-sonrió- las damas primero-

Las chicas caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta de abordaje seguidas de Peeta. Y mientras el registraba su equipaje Annie no se aguanto más y le comentó-Amiga Peeta es un chico guapísimo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, es el chico más guapo que he visto-dijo ruborizándose un poco más aún si eso era posible.

-Que suerte tienes Kat, es un chico guapo y además se nota que es un caballero… ¿Qué más puedes pedir?-preguntó.

"Un chico que de verdad me quiera" pensó, más sin embargo no respondió.

.

_-Katniss eres maravillosa, me la paso bien siempre que estoy contigo-soltó algo apenado._

_-Yo también Marvel-respondió ella sin mirarle y roja como un jitomate._

_-Yo…quiero preguntarte algo-dijo y le tomo la mano-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto al fin._

_-Si Marvel-respondió mirándole a los ojos-_

_-Te quiero Kat-_

_-Yo también Marvel…- _

.

-Katniss, ¿estás lista?-pregunto Peeta al acercarse a las chicas-Ya registre mi equipaje-

-Oh, sí. Lista- sonrió nerviosa y Peeta entendió que querían un poco de privacidad.

-Bueno te dejo un momento para que puedas despedirte. Te espero en la puerta de abordaje-comento algo apenado- Annie un placer conocerte, nos vemos pronto-dijo y después de besar su mano se alejo.

-Bueno Katniss-dijo Annie al abrazarla - mucha suerte amiga-

-Gracias nena, nos vemos el viernes -dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Las chicas se apreciaban mucho y aunque solo fuera un corto tiempo, separarse les dolía. Pero solo serían unos días como había dicho Katniss y ellas se dieron otro abrazo corto y Kat se alejó de su amiga y se acerco a la puerta de abordaje.

Peeta estaba muy cerca de la puerta de abordaje y cuando la vio acercarse le sonrió y eso solo hizo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo-¿Lista Katniss?-pregunto el chico.

-Lista-respondió y juntos se acercaron a la puerta.

Boggs que estaba en la puerta sonrió al ver a la pareja-Katniss gracias por todo-repitió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Boggs, solo cuida que no explote un avión hasta que regrese-dijo burlona.

-Claro Katniss. No hay problema- sonrió- y tu niño bonito, cuídala bien. Ella es una gran chica-dijo mirando a Peeta algo amenazante.

De todo lo que Katniss hubiera pensado, lo que sucedió no estaba en su imaginación. Peeta en un gesto inesperado la tomo de la cintura y dijo-Claro Boggs, ella es grandiosa- estaba sorprendida…muy sorprendida, quien diría que el comenzaría a actuar desde el aeropuerto. Pero a pesar de esto ella no supo que decir solo se sonrojo, a lo que Boggs tomo como un gesto de jóvenes enamorados.

Peeta solo sonrió al ver como la chica se sonrojaba y tomo a bien que ella no se apartara. La dejo pasar por al túnel de abordaje y la siguió comportándose como un caballero.

Antes de entrar por completo al túnel Katniss volteo a ver a su amiga una vez más… y una sonrisa de Annie al decirle adiós le hizo saber que todo estaría bien y que ella también….

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por la demora.

Aqui esta el cuarto capítulo de mi primer historia. Esta un poco largo pero si les gusto espero puedan dejerme un review :D

Muchas gracias por todos los **reviews,** **follows y/o favorites **del capitulo anterior! Se los agradezco mucho, siempre alegran mi día... :D

Que tengan buen incio de semana... Saludos! :)

PD: Estare subiendo capítulo nuevo cada fin de semana,

**Lauz9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

Se dice que todo pasa por una razón… pero y ¿si esa razón es confusa?

Él no sabía porque, no entendía la razón pero no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. No era simplemente por el impacto que le causo al conocerla, y ni siquiera era porque lo dejo sin palabras. (Cosa que nunca le había pasado y que jamás aceptaría).

Katniss Everdeen estaba dormida en el asiento continuo al suyo, ella parecía una niña pequeña sentada lo más cómodamente posible en su lugar con tal de poder dormir. Se veía muy graciosa con su cabello alborotado y su cabeza de lado buscando soporte para evitar un futuro dolor de cuello. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y a pesar de eso lucia tan linda a su parecer. Ella no tenía vergüenza y se había quedo dormida a la menor oportunidad debido al viaje.

Peeta no solía dormir muy bien, es más era muy extraño cuando conseguía descansar y si eso era cuando estaba en casa, menos lo conseguiría estado en un avión.

El trayecto era largo y pesado pero a él no parecía importarle, tenía ocupado su tiempo pensando. Pensando en esta chica, en cómo ayudar a Katniss Everdeen…

.

_-Me da tanto gusto que pudieras llegar Peeta- había dicho Katniss al sentarse en su lugar en el avión._

_-A mi también-respondió cortésmente mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba en su asiento- Fue una suerte que ese chico Boggs me dijera que me estabas esperando-_

_-¿Boggs? ¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa._

_-Porque… si te digo la verdad. Estaba totalmente perdido, ya te había buscado por la sala y no te podía encontrar -sonrió- Claro en primera porque no nos habíamos visto, pero creí que te podía encontrar a pesar de eso- _

_-¿cómo?-_

_-Bueno creí que tal vez si escuchaba tu voz o algo así-_

_-Si puede ser por eso-comentó._

_El avión en que viajan era de primera y los asientos también, ellos no tenían que preocuparse ni por comida ni por nada, la primera clase les proporcionaba todo lo necesario. Katniss al ser la directora general se había encargado de que a ella y a Peeta no les faltara nada._

_La chica Everdeen se había percatado solo al entrar que su acompañante llamaba la atención. Él era definitivamente muy guapo, el más guapo que ella había visto y agregándole lo dulce de su mirada, la sonrisa encantadora, su… bueno todo él, no resultaba extraño que una chica o varias voltearan a verlo soltando suspiros y comentarios en su dirección._

_-¿Un poco de vino?-pregunto el sobrecargo a la chica._

_-Si claro-respondió tomando la copa y derramando un poco su contenido. _

_El chico la observó divertido con su propia copa en mano y Katniss al darse cuenta de su torpeza se hundió un poco en su asiento._

_-Lo siento Katniss no fue mi intención incomodarte-_

_-No te preocupes Peeta, no pasa nada- dijo ella desde su asiento y Peeta solo sonrió._

_El silencio incómodo se hizo presente la chica Everdeen no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar nunca había tenido a un hombre tan guapo en su presencia, pero sobretodo nadie tan impactante y que causara envidias, eso era algo nuevo para ella y Peeta no estaba de la mejor manera. _

_Ella lo había impactado. Peeta comprobó que era hermosa como lo había imaginado, con una voz muy singular y con esos ojos que lo intrigaban tanto, pero como ella había dejado de hablar el chico creyó conveniente no hablar el tampoco. Sin embargo después de un tiempo no se pudo contener ante tanto silencio y necesitado de información dijo-Bueno, Katniss en vista de que estamos en asientos continuos hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí., ¿no crees?-_

_-Creo que si-contestó temerosa y algo aliviada de que el silencio terminara._

_-No te asustes- la tranquilizo- es solo que…. Creo no quieres hablar y yo necesito información. Así que comenzare con una pregunta- la chica asintió- Dime Katniss… ¿en qué condiciones voy a Londres?-pregunto bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino. _

_-Bueno... Tu Peeta, vas como mi novio-respondió casi en un susurro._

_-Sí, eso está bien. Pero… ¿no hay algo que tenga que saber? Katniss debes de entender que la información es muy importante, no quiero estropearlo y mientras más información me des es mejor-_

_Katniss dudo en responder, definitivamente le provocaba pena y dolor contarlo, pero ya nada podía hacer. Tenía que decirle toda la información útil que tal vez podría ayudarlos._

_-Ok si hay algo- suspiro- Hace dos años yo… me iba a casar con un chico llamado… Marvel. Teníamos cerca de 5 años de relación y un día simplemente rompió nuestro compromiso. Esa es la razón por la que te traje conmigo-_

_-¿Por tu ex pareja?-pregunto extrañado._

_-No exactamente, veras… Como ya te mencione antes tengo una hermana pequeña, ella es mi adoración y aunque estamos lejos siempre será una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Lo siento divago un poco- confesó- El punto es que mi hermana Prim se va a casar con Cato. Él es el mejor amigo de Marvel y como ya te imaginaras él es el padrino… y yo… cometí un error-_

_-¿Error?-_

_-Sí, un error…-Suspiro con pesar- Cuando mi hermana me dijo que él estaría en la boda y posiblemente con pareja y yo… entre en pánico- dijo angustiada- Tu no conoces a mi familia pero ellos son como esas personas de los programas de espectáculos, yo los quiero pero hay veces en que estoy convencida de que están locos-_

_El chico rio un poco por el comentario pero continuo-Entiendo, pero… ¿entonces?-_

_- Entonces ese día cuando Prim me dijo lo de Marvel, yo le asegure que tenía novio sin medir las consecuencias. No quería que ellos pensaran que yo no había podido continuar con mi vida y el sí. Por eso les mentí-_

_-¿Y por eso estoy aquí?-preguntó._

_-Sí, esa es la razón- respondió la chica._

_- Vaya no me esperaba algo así- confesó._

_-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?-pregunto con mucho pesar._

_-No, yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie Katniss -aseguro- mi trabajo es comprenderte y adaptarme a tus necesidades-_

_Su respuesta jamás la espero, era muestra de lo franco y honesto que era este chico y al ver su rostro su mirada indicaba que como todos sentía pena por ella._

_-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?-pregunto después de un momento._

_-¿Además de que mi familia está loca?-respondió tratando de borrar el momento triste que se había formado._

_-Bueno claro además de eso-respondió con una sonrisa y fingiendo que ese momento lleno de nostalgia había pasado._

_Durante un rato más los chicos conversaron animadamente. Katniss le conto sobre algunas anécdotas de sus padres y de su familia. Peeta le conto algunas cosas triviales y una que otra historia pero sin entrar en nombres y lugares. La conversación era fluida y amena, Katniss estaba muy sorprendida de cómo ellos sin conocerse podía hablar tan bien._

_Después de un rato Katniss comenzó a sentir pesadez y algo de sueño. Peeta se percató de eso y le dijo que si se sentía cansada, no se sintiera comprometida con él y mejor descansara. _

_La chica Everdeen no pudo disimular más y acepto su oferta. Pasados unos minutos ella estaba completa y tranquilamente dormida._

_._

A pesar de que fingió ante la chica no darle importancia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella le había contado. Pensaba en ese tal "Marvel" y en lo tonto que fue por abandonar a una chica como ella.

Peeta tenía que hacer algo. Seria el novio perfecto para Katniss y haría que los que se habían burlado, y sobre todo que ese hombre tan tonto se diera cuenta de lo que perdió…

.

.

.

-Señorita, es hora de despertarse. El vuelo Nueva York-Londres aterriza en media hora- escucho a la sobrecargo.

Katniss abrió sus ojos de golpe y la luz que entraba por las ventanas del avión la cegó. Se estiro en su asiento y por un segundo olvido donde se encontraba hasta que el murmullo de las personas y el ruido producido por las máquinas de café se lo recordaron.

-Buenos días- escucho y al voltear un radiante Peeta la saludo con una sonrisa. Él ya estaba listo, y peinado o más bien despeinado pero tan guapo como siempre. Katniss solo pudo sonreír y saludar con un movimiento de mano sintiendo la mirada de unas chicas que estaban solo a unos asientos de ella. Entonces de pronto, sintió que la vergüenza la invadía.

Rápidamente se giró y se ocultó en su asiento. Busco en su bolso un espejo solo para corroborar lo que de antemano sabia. Se encontraba despeinada, maquillaje corrido, marca de almohada y ropa desacomodada… un desastre de persona.

A Peeta la reacción de Katniss solo de causo risa porque ella lucia linda a pesar de eso, pero vio cómo se marchaba con su maletín de mano hacia el tocador.

Al regresar Katniss estaba lista y encontró a Peeta muy entretenido con su computadora.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces Peeta?- pregunto al acercarse.

-Nada importante- respondió al cerrarla- ¿Lista para aterrizar?- pregunto el chico.

-Creo que si-

-Todo saldrá bien Katniss- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa franca.

-Gracias, contigo aquí me siento más segura-

.

.

.

Tal y como se tenía planeado el vuelo Nueva York- Londres había llegado a la hora estipulada. Había sido un largo vuelo pero a pesar de eso el viaje había sido muy ameno. Los chicos se sintieron cómodos y sobretodo habían desarrollado un vínculo de confianza que les serviría para lo que tenía que hacer.

Al bajar del avión recogieron su equipaje y esa era la tarea difícil. Katniss había traído mucho a diferencia de Peeta que solo traía una maleta aparte de su valija de mano.

-Creo que tienes mucho equipaje Kat-

-Si lo sé pero yo que he vivido en Londres toda mi vida sé que el clima aquí es muy cambiante, quería estar preparada- dijo subiendo a su carrito su última maleta.

Peeta al ver que era demasiado -Vamos yo te ayudo- dijo empujando él el carrito y caminaron juntos por el aeropuerto.

Panem era una de las líneas aéreas más reconocidas en Londres y al ser Katniss parte importante del equipo de trabajo, había conseguido que le prestaran las instalaciones para arreglarse y poder estar lista.

-¿Dónde es?-preguntó Peeta ya sabiendo los planes.

-Es en la siguiente sección- respondió apuntando hacia la derecha- Vamos no falta mucho-y siguieron andado por unos minutos más hasta llegar.

Las oficinas de la aerolínea tenían un gran mostrador así como una gran cantidad de sillas digno de una gran empresa. Al acercarse más Peeta pudo observar que todo estaba decorado de una manera muy elegante, algo muy típico en una aerolínea inglesa; de la misma manera observo que todos los equipos eran de gran tecnología convirtiendo todo en unas muy impresionantes instalaciones.

-Hola, disculpe, ¿puede decirme que vuelo sale en 1 minuto?-pregunto Katniss al joven del mostrador.

-Señorita-respondió sin verla- esa información no puedo proporcionársela, además ¿Por qué quiere usted saber eso?- pregunto y fue cuando todo paso muy rápido.

El chico del mostrador se giro para encarar a quien le había preguntado y cuando se dio cuenta que era Katniss sonrió de una manera impresionante. Se levantó de su asiento casi corriendo, le dio la vuelta al mostrador y él se unió con Katniss en un gran abrazo.

Peeta observo la escena extrañada, y totalmente ajeno. Él no sabía quién era ese tipo ni porque la abrazo y no le quedó otra que solo ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?- Pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento, pero quería sorprenderte- ella se veía muy feliz.

Esa escena era muy extraña y Peeta se sentía fuera de lugar, no comprendía nada. El estar ahí era incómodo y ninguno de ellos parecía notar su presencia.

-Creía que ya no llegarías, te esperábamos ayer por la tarde-

-Si ese era el plan original, pero tuve un cambio de planes yo…-alguien tosió un poco para que notaran que aún estaba ahí- ¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo cuando vio que era Peeta.

Katniss se había privado tanto en el reencuentro que lo había olvidado por completo- Peeta él es Gloss un amigo- dijo mientras el chico que la abrazaba se giró para quedar de frente a él y lo saludo con un apretón de mano -Gloss él es Peeta mi… pareja-

La reacción de Gloss fue un poco extraña, volvió a sonreír y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Peeta también-¡Encantado de conocerte suertudo!-grito eufóricamente- Pero… ¿Katniss no me habías dicho que tenías novio?-pregunto.

La chica Everdeen no sabía que decir, "¡Demonios!" dijo en su mente. Ella no había pensado en eso.

-Gloss, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Peeta y el chico asintió- gusto en conocerte. Sabes…- se acercó a Katniss y rodeo su cintura con su brazo- Mi relación con Kat es reciente tal vez por eso no te lo menciono, ¿verdad cariño?-

La chica Everdeen no sabía que decir, fue Peeta quien con la mirada le pidió que contestara y así lo hizo.

-Si…- dijo casi en un susurro- Si Gloss- repitió un poco más fuerte- nuestra relación es reciente además apenas lo estábamos intentado. No quería apresurar nada-

-Entiendo, me alegro mucho por ti Katniss, por los dos- sonrió- Bueno sé que tienen el tiempo contado. Vamos síganme- dijo y entró por una puerta. Ellos lo siguieron.

.

El tiempo que tenían apenas les iba a alcanzar para poder llegar al primer evento, habían tardado mucho en descender del avión y recoger su equipaje, cosas muy cotidianas como bien sabía ella trabajando para una aerolínea.

Gloss amablemente los había guiado a las instalaciones detrás del mostrador. Katniss le contó a Peeta que ella había pedido prestada una sala de empleados para poder alistarse para el primer evento y en eso estaba.

Katniss se encontraba en el baño de damas. Peeta ya se había peinado y estaba usando su traje cómodamente sentado en el sillón que había ahí esperando que Katniss saliera cuando Gloss entro en la sala regresando de verificar que todo estuviera bien en el mostrador.

-Hola- lo saludo Peeta de manera tonta aunque ya se habían saludado.

-Hola-contesto Gloss y recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que finalmente preguntó- ¿Dónde está Katniss?-

-En el baño aún-

-Que bien- suspiro- ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro-dijo Peeta levantándose y siguiéndolo hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, lo más lejos posible del baño de damas.

Gloss guardo silencio un momento pero suspiro profundamente antes de hablar- Peeta, sé que no te conozco, pero pareces ser un buen hombre… Tal vez no sea el indicado, pero te preguntare algo… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Katniss?-

-Las mejores, ¿porque la pregunta?-

-Es que ella ha sufrido mucho. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo es una gran amiga además de que fue mi jefa y sé que es una gran chica-

-Lo sé-

-Me alegra escucharlo yo…-

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y los dos chicos se giraron había su dirección y si no fuera porque estaban hasta el otro lado de la habitación y porque Katniss estaba peleándose con unos holanes de su vestido, ella se habría dado cuenta de cómo esos chicos la observaron absortos.

Ella estaba en el espejo del lavamanos acomodando su cabello, solo dándole los últimos toques y cuando termino se giró para ver donde estaban los chicos.

Katniss estaba "deslumbrante", pensó Peeta e iba a decir algo cuando…

-Katniss estás hermosa-dijo Gloss adelantándose. La chica se ruborizo un poco y solo sonrió de lado. Peeta no dijo nada.

Los chicos avanzaron hacia ella y Gloss la siguió alagando con comentarios muy lindos, sin embargo Katniss sentía la necesidad de que Peeta le dijera algo.

Ella no sabía porque pero esperaba que Peeta le hiciera al menos un cumplido. Tal vez era por ego personal pero quería al menos escuchar que alguien como él le dijera algo bonito, que al menos dijera que su vestido era lindo.

-Katniss…- dijo Peeta después de un momento-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-Claro, no sé cómo lo olvide por un segundo-dijo la chica un poco decepcionada. Se puso su abrigo y tomando sus cosas salieron de la sala de empleados.

Caminaron juntos por el aeropuerto de nuevo, solo que esta vez iban hacia la salida. Cuando llegaron, Gloss muy atento les consiguió un taxi y ayudo a subir las maletas. Katniss se despidió de Gloss al igual que Peeta. Ella le agradeció mucho su ayuda y él solo le dijo que siempre contara con su apoyo y cerraron su encuentro con un abrazo.

.

.

.

En el taxi en silencio reinaba.

Peeta veía hacia la ventana y Katniss jugueteaba con sus manos, definitivamente era un momento incómodo hasta que al fin alguien tomo valor y lo rompió.

-Katniss…-susurró él.

-¿dime Peeta?-

-¿Crees que voy vestido para la ocasión?

-Sí, luces muy bien con ese traje- Y no era para menos. A pesar de la decepción de Katniss porque el chico no le había dicho nada, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. Usaba un traje gris claro que dejaba ver que estaba en muy buena forma, una corbata gris obscuro muy moderna al igual que su pañuelo, una camisa blanca sencilla así como unos zapatos negros que en conjunto lo hacían ver más atractivo, si era posible.

-La verdad, no sabía cómo vestirme. Sé que la gente en Londres es algo tradicional-

-Sí, algo. Tan solo ve el traje de trabajo de Gloss creo que es algo tradicional-

-Solo un poco-sonrió -¿Katniss?- preguntó.

-¿Si?-

-Tu… luces muy hermosa con ese vestido-sonrió- seré la envidia de todos en la fiesta-

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dijo -Gracias… tú también estas muy guapo con ese traje- sonrió- solo espero que mis primas no quieran raptarte-se burló.

-No te preocupes, yo solo tendré ojos para ti… ese es mi trabajo-

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por la demora. Solo diré problemas de internet…

Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi primer historia. Está un poco largo pero si les gusto espero puedan dejarme un review :D

Muchas gracias por todos los **reviews,** **follows y/o favorites **del capítulo anterior! Se los agradezco mucho, siempre alegran mi día... :D

PD: Estaré subiendo capítulo nuevo cada fin de semana,

**Lauz9 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 6**

_-¿Kat qué dices?-preguntó muy asustada._

_-Me tengo que ir…-repitió entre sollozos._

_-Pero, ¿por qué?-dijo al abrazarla-¿Por qué estás llorando Kat?-_

_-Marvel… Marvel rompió su compromiso conmigo Madge-_

_-Pero... te dijo… ¿por quién o… por qué?-pregunto nerviosa._

_-No me lo dijo, solo dijo que ya no quería lastimarme más… pero solo él me ha lastimado…-_

.

-¿Katniss te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico que iba a su lado.

Durante todo el trayecto después de que Peeta le dijera lo que ella quería escuchar, el ambiente estaba algo nostálgico y tenso. Ella solo veía hacia la venta y fue cuando él ya no pudo más.

-¿Sí?-

-Preguntaba… ¿si te encuentras bien?-repitió el chico.

Ella solo asintió y siguió con su mirada hacia la ventana. Su mente no la dejaba descansar y los recuerdos con cada metro que el taxi avanzaba se hacían más presentes. Sentir que regresaba al lugar donde sintió el dolor más intenso de toda su vida la torturaba, y saber en qué condiciones regresaba gracias a lo que Peeta le había dicho no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Peeta no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Y cómo dejar de hacerlo? Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Cuando salió del baño con su vestido puesto el sintió como que el tiempo se detuvo un segundo solo para admirarla. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, pero no era eso lo que le impresionaba, era ella, era solo ella la que se veía deslumbrante y lo había dejado sin poder decir nada (otra vez).

Eso nunca le pasaba, el hombre de alquiler siempre sabía que decir y eso sumado a la demasiada confianza del chico del aeropuerto no le dio oportunidad de poder decir algo apropiado y mejor no dijo nada. Sin embargo en el taxi todo fue más sencillo y con una frase corta le dijo lo que pensaba y algo más. Pero ahora, en este momento se cuestionaba el haber dicho eso por la reacción de Katniss, pero pensaba que no era más que la realidad.

El coctel de bienvenida pactado para las 5:00 pm era en la residencia de los Odair, una casa con un gran salón a las afueras de la ciudad y que por supuesto Katniss conocía muy bien al ser sus familias vecinas y amigas de toda la vida, como no poder encontrarla.

El taxi en el que iban no se demoró en dejarlos en el lugar del destino, cuando menos se lo esperaban estaban en el porche de la residencia mientras el chofer descargaba sus maletas. Como el evento era en casa de los Odair, ella no vio problema en encargar su equipaje con el ama de llaves que gentilmente lo había guardado en el armario que estaba en el recibidor.

Katniss estaba muy nerviosa y observaba como guardaban sus cosas desde la puerta, temerosa por entrar y Peeta lo notaba – Kat, ¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Si- suspiró- solo estoy nerviosa y deseando que esto sea una pesadilla-

-Hay veces que eso quisiéramos, pero no es así…- camino hacia ella y tomando su mano le dijo- Estamos aquí y ahora. Cuando tú me digas entramos-

-"Yo creo que al mal paso darle prisa", ¿no crees?- sonrió nerviosa.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió.

Y así dando un último suspiro Katniss tomo la decisión y entro por esa puerta de donde ella había salido con el corazón destrozado hace tanto tiempo…

.

.

.

Parecía que hubiera sido ayer. Todo prácticamente seguía igual. El mismo tapiz, las mismas lámparas, el mismo aire señorial digno de una familia como los Odair.

Los Odair eran una familia muy tradicional y su apellido así como su casa provenía de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad. Ellos tenían una empresa constructora lo que les permitía una gran posición económica lo cual se reflejaba en su casa.

Katniss caminaba temerosa por el recibidor tomada del brazo por Peeta recordando con pesar muchos momentos vividos en esa casa, tantas risas, tantas fiestas… hasta que una voz la llamó.

-Katniss querida, ¿eres tú?-preguntó una mujer vestida con gran elegancia.

-Sí soy yo. Hola tía Cecelia- respondió la chica acercándose a saludarla.

-Querida, deberías ser tu quien se case… -comentó la mujer- Creo que Marvel es el padrino y no te preocupes por regresar el lavaplatos que te dimos, puedes quedártelo ya te servirá si te llegas a casar-

No lo podía creer…

Peeta estaba impactado por cómo le estaba hablando esta mujer que se decía su tía y ahora comprendía porque Katniss había dicho que su familia estaba loca. Solo vio como el rostro de la chica se entristecía con esas palabras y es que, ¿acaso no entendían que esto le causaba dolor? Se preguntó.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Peeta Mellark- interrumpió el chico queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Hola Peeta ¿eres amigo de Katniss?-pregunto la mujer y sin esperar respuesta continuo- es un detalle de tu parte acompañarla-

-Realmente soy su novio y para mí no es ningún sacrificio acompañarla- dijo cortésmente- Si nos disculpa quiero conocer a la novia y debemos dejar los abrigos-

Peeta prácticamente había huido de ahí llevándose a Katniss consigo y cuando llegaron a dejar el abrigo de Katniss ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…

.

_-Ese chico es un idiota, no te puede hacer esto-_

_-Ya lo hizo-_

_-Estaban a punto de casarse, no puedo creer que ese cretino sea el mejor amigo de Cato-_

_-Yo solo quiero irme de aquí… No soportare las burlas un día más Finn-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Te entiendo pequeña, ¿pero a donde te irías?-_

_-Lo más lejos que pueda de aquí-_

.

-Tranquila Katniss, respira- decía Peeta tratando de que se normalizara.

-Estoy bien Peeta- aseguró cortante.

-Está bien, fingiré que te creo-

-Si lo estoy, solo me tomo por sorpresa- dijo colgando su abrigo y su bolso.

-¿Y a quién no?... esa mujer, quiero decir tu tía no puedo creer que te dijera eso yo…-

-No pasa nada- lo interrumpió- ellos están locos-

-Creo que lo acabo de comprobar-

Katniss suspiro una vez más y fue cuando lo recordó- Peeta tengo algo para ti- dijo alcanzando su bolso del cual saco un pequeño paquete- Cuéntalos seis mil dólares exactos-

Peeta los tomó diciendo- Vamos confió en ti-

-No, por favor cuéntalos- pidió.

El chico asintió y comenzó a contarlos- Seis mil exactos- dijo al terminar y guardándolos en su saco- Te diré algo. Yo pagare los gastos que surjan… pero si quieres otros servicios hablaremos del precio antes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias pero la idea de que una mujer pague por sexo es algo indignante- y se sonrojo cuando vio el rostro del chico sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir- Lo siento no quise decir eso yo...- "por dios" pensó ella. No podía creer que le dijera eso a alguien que se dedicaba a eso.

-No te preocupes… golpe bajo pero cierto-

-Lo siento es solo que yo quise decir que yo jamás lo haría con alguien como tú... Digo no porque no seas atractivo… es solo que no creo pagar por eso… no quiero decir que tu no valgas la pena... quiero decir yo… Oh dios ya mejor me callo, pero lo siento-

-No te preocupes Katniss, si lo vez solo como un simple negocio no te sentirás tan obligada a disculparte.-

- lo siento…yo-

-Kat esto es un negocio tu sacas provecho y yo también. Deja de disculparte ese comentario no me molestó. Tú eres libre de pensar y hacer con tu dinero lo que más te convenga - le aclaró el chico.

-Lo siento yo- intentó decir Katniss al notar que Peeta se había molestado pero el chico solo le dijo dando por terminado el tema.

-Ya olvidemos esto, hay que salir de aquí-

Los chicos salieron juntos y caminaban por el vestíbulo cuando Peeta quiso tomar la mano de Katniss esta se encontraba húmeda. Katniss se sintió avergonzada y soltó su agarre; de lo nerviosa que estaba le habían sudado las manos y cuando iba a decirle "lo siento" una voz la llamo…

-¡Querida!- dijo la mujer y se acercó a abrazarla- Kat cariño te perdiste demasiado prácticamente no se de ti-

-Mamá no es momento para hablar de esto ahora-dijo la chica al terminar el abrazo y fue cuando la mujer vio al chico que estaba a su lado mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Quién podrías ser tu?- preguntó.

-Un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Peeta Mellark- dijo al tomar su mano y besarla- soy el nuevo novio-

-Que joven tan apuesto y caballeroso, un gusto Peeta soy Effie Everdeen la madre de Katniss y pese a todo lo que te haya dicho mi hija antes, no soy tan mala como suegra–

-De ninguna manera, Katniss solo me ha dicho que era usted un encanto y creo que no se ha equivocado-contestó cortésmente con ese toque de galantería y elegancia que necesitaba una conversación con la madre de su "novia".

-Intentare creer que dices la verdad- dijo al sonreírle y al girarse de nuevo hacia Katniss dijo- Cariño que chico más encantador… pero bueno no tenemos tiempo para retrasos, te necesito al cien por ciento. Te esperábamos desde ayer por la noche así que no hay tiempo para demoras-

-Si mamá- dijo la chica como cuando era pequeña y era reprendida ante la atenta mirada de Peeta.

-Me alegro cariño… - comentó con algo de sarcasmo- ¡Oh! Que gusto que vinieran-dijo Effie sorprendiéndolos cuando una pareja entraba por el porche y se alejaba de los chicos para saludar a los recién llegados.

El silencio se hizo presente. Los chicos se miraban reprimiendo una risa hasta que Katniss comentó- Prueba uno superada- lo que hizo que tanto Peeta como Katniss rieran un poco haciendo que se aliviara la tensión entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni medio minuto desde la partida de la madre de Katniss cuando una voz inundo el vestíbulo y todos los presentes se giraron es su dirección…

-¿Katniss?... ¡Katniss! - dijo una chica rubia desde el salón que se había abierto paso entre la multitud y sin titubear había corrido hacia Katniss y la abrazó fuertemente- Te he extrañado tanto-

-Yo también – dijo Katniss sin romper el abrazo queriendo transmitir en él todos los abrazos que no había podido darle en estos dos años- eres mi hermana favorita-

-Tonta soy tu única hermana - contesto la chica rubia rompiendo el abrazo- Hermanita no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí-

-Ni yo Prim. Aún no puedo creer que te cases… pero si eres mi hermanita pequeña-

-Vamos no soy tan pequeña Kat… es solo que… ¡Oh por dios!- dijo mirando al chico que sonreirá al lado de su hermana- Tu debes de ser el novio de Kat, ¿no es así?-preguntó.

El chico solo miraba la escena encantado, él no tenía hermanos y encontrarse de frente con dos hermanas que se tenían mucho cariño y que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo era algo que no quería perderse, así que solo las veía hasta que la hermana de Katniss se dio cuenta de su presencia a lo que él respondió.

-Sí, soy el novio de Katniss- dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarla y besando su mano continúo- Me llamo Peeta Mellark… es un gusto conocerte Primrose-

La pequeña Prim se había quedado impactada y como no hacerlo si el novio de su hermana era un chico guapísimo y aparte ¡un caballero!... ella estaba más que feliz de que por fin su hermana se encontrara a un chico como aquel, sin embargo se le había quedado mirando sin decir nada y si no es porque Katniss intervino tal vez se habría quedado así más tiempo…

-¿Prim? - preguntó Kat.

-Si discúlpenme… Es un gusto conocerte al fin Peeta, pero vamos… puedes decirme Prim- dijo con una sonrisa- un chico valiente como tú no puede decirme Primrose, para ti soy Prim-

-Gracias por la confianza pero… ¿Por qué valiente?- preguntó el chico.

-Bueno eres valiente porque no cualquiera se anima a soportar a mi hermanita- comentó burlona- Kat es algo especial-

-¡Prim! Estoy aún aquí… por si no lo recuerdas- dijo Katniss haciendo un puchero.

-Cariño no digo nada que Peeta no sepa ya, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Claro que no te equivocas Prim- dijo acercándose a Katniss y abrazándola por la cintura continuó- Esta chica es muy especial, es mí chica especial-

Katniss se sonrojo por la sorpresa de que Peeta hiciera demostraciones como esta, pero Prim al ver el sonrojo de su hermana solo pensó que se debían de querer mucho sin imaginar lo que en verdad pasaba.

-Vamos Kat no te sonrojes, es normal que quiera abrazarte… Peeta es un chico muy guapo y cualquier chica te envidiaría-

-¿Quién es un chico muy guapo?-preguntó un joven alto y fuerte cruzando el vestíbulo- No han respondido mí pregunta…- les cuestionó uniéndoseles.

-Ya, no te pongas celoso… - comentó Prim y tomando su rostro le dijo- tú eres el chico más guapo- y lo besó en los labios con ternura.

Sí, en definitiva ellos eran los novios pensó Peeta.

-Dios… -comentó Katniss- Estamos aquí, está bien que se van a casar pero pueden guardarse sus demostraciones de cariño para más tarde-

Prim se separó del chico-Esta bien ya no molestes- y girando hacia Peeta le dijo - Peeta, él es Cato Odair mi amigo, mi novio y…-

-Y tu futuro esposo amor- concluyó Cato.

-Ah sí eso también- comentó burlona- Amor él es Peeta Mellark el novio de Katniss-

-Un gusto Peeta- dijo extendiéndole su mano la cual Peeta estrecho sin titubeos.

-Igualmente, no tenía el placer de conocerlos pero les deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias Peeta- agradeció Cato abrazando a su prometida- Peeta porque no vamos por unas copas, creo que las chicas querrán hablar a solas un momento… por cierto Katniss me alegra verte luces deslumbrante cuñada-

-Gracias Cato, tu siempre tan galante-

-Tiene que ser parte de la herencia familiar, sino pregúntale a Finn-

-Puede ser que tengas razón-

-No se lo digas a nadie- dijo Cato y se alejó junto a Peeta entrando hacia el salón.

Apenas se perdieron de vista los chicos la plática entre hermanas comenzó.

-Katniss… Peeta es un chico muy lindo, me alegro mucho por ti-

-Gracias… si él es un gran chico-

-Y deja de lo grande esta ¡guapísimo!... Oh dios, no le digas a Cato que dije eso-

-No te preocupes hermanita yo no sé de qué me hablas- rió burlona- Prim, solo dime algo tu… No estás embarazara ¿cierto?-

- ¡Katniss!... no claro que no. Lo que pasa es que Cato me pidió que me casara con él hace un mes. Habíamos planeado la pedida de mano oficial y todo, pero Cato consiguió un trabajo en Newcastle y necesitaba estar ahí en mes y medio, por esa razón adelantamos la boda, si él se iba Newcastle hubiera sido más difícil planear todo- le respondió.

- ¡Oh!... ya veo… es que quería saber si iba a tener un sobrino, no sería atento de mi parte no haberle traído un presente también- dijo Katniss de forma burlona que nada de gracia le hizo a su hermana.

- ¡Katniss como puedes pensar eso!, además de ser así tu serias la primera en saberlo. Pero no, aun nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir antes de tener un hijo-

- OK, ok yo solo lo decía en broma Prim-

- Esta bien, no creo que seas la única que pensó eso- suspiro con pesar-¿Ya saludaste a mamá?-

-Si fue incómodo pero ya-

-Me alegra ya sabes cómo es mamá… Bueno Katniss aprovechando que estás aquí acompáñame a la recámara de arriba quiero enseñarte mi vestido- sin esperar respuesta de Katniss la tomó del brazo y la arrastro hacia las escaleras.

.

.

.

-Peeta, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Kat?-preguntó Cato.

-Desde hace un tiempo-respondió el chico tomando su copa de la barra.

-Te diría que la cuides pero creo que eso está de más ahora yo…- comenzó pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿A quién me encontré aquí?, al chico que se le va a terminar la buena vida en tres días- dijo un chico bien parecido, alto y fuerte que caminaba hacia ellos con gran galantería y elegancia dirigiendo saludos a todas las chicas que había en el salón - Cato como puede ser posible que me dejes solo…-le reprocho cuando llego a la barra.

-Vamos Finn no seas sentimental ahora. Me voy a casar, no es un funeral ni una despedida-

-Prácticamente lo es- dijo fingiendo dolor hasta que se percato de que Cato estaba acompañado- ¿No me vas a presenta a tu amigo hermanito?-preguntó

-Cierto disculpa, Finn él es Peeta Mellark el novio de Katniss… Peeta este es el tonto de mi hermano Finnick Odair-

-Un gusto Finnick- dijó Peeta al estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente. Con que el novio de Katniss… Peeta permíteme invitarte un trago-

.

.

.

Las chicas habían subido a la habitación principal de la casa de los Odair, una habitación muy amplia con un una gran ventana y un balcón con una gran vista.

Katniss no era una especialista en moda pero sabía lo elemental, en cambio su hermana Prim parecía que nació para esto. No había elegido diseño de modas porque su pasión era medicina pero sí que iba bien vestida a sus prácticas al hospital.

Desde que habían subido Prim no había dejado de contarle todo el largo proceso para elegir el vestido perfecto con tan poco tiempo para la boda y aunque Katniss disfrutaba estos momentos con su hermana solo decía que si a todo lo que decía Prim sin pensarlo mucho.

-…Y así elegí el color perfecto para los detalles en el borde del vestido-

-Un historia muy interesante Prim-

-Sí lo es, aunque sin Cinna esto jamás sería una realidad. Bueno ¿lista para verlo?- preguntó su hermana sacando del closet una caja enorme.

Katniss asintió mientras su hermana destapaba con cuidado la caja y tomándolo con mucho cuidado lo saco.

-Es hermoso Prim… serás la novia más hermosa- dijo Katniss conteniendo las lágrimas sin tener mucho éxito.

-Gracias, era muy importante para mí que compartieras esto conmigo-

Katniss se acerco a su pequeña hermana y haciendo a un lado con mucho cuidado el hermoso vertido se abrazaron. Ellas eran unas chicas fuertes, eran chicas Everdeen; sin embargo no lloraban de dolor sino de felicidad.

-Vamos Prim, basta de escenas así-dijo al romper el abrazo- tienes invitados que atender-

-Cierto, solo guardo el vestido y bajo-

-Ok, iré a retocarme un poco-

-Está bien, pero el baño de esta habitación esta fuera de servicio, porque no usas el del pasillo-

Katniss asintió y salió de la habitación. En el baño solo se limpio el rímel corrido y al terminar estaba como nueva, "aquí nada había pasado" pensó y abriendo la puerta del baño escucho un golpe.

-¡Auch!- dijo un chico.

Katniss salió rápido diciendo- Lo siento mucho yo…- y fue cuando lo reconoció y él la reconoció a ella…

-Hola Katniss, tanto tiempo sin verte…-

-Marvel…-

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Mil disculpas por la demora. Solo diré problemas de internet…pero ya por fin solucionados…

Aquí está el sexto capítulo de mi primer historia. Si les gusta, espero puedan dejarme un review :D

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior!, Ustedes siempre alegran mi día... :D

No sé como contestar a los Guest, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo y ver si hay actualización cada fin de semana.

PD: Esta vez no les fallare, capítulo nuevo este fin de semana,

Lauz9


	7. Chapter 7

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

-Así que bueno Peeta…cuéntame de ti-

-¿Que quieres saber?- preguntó Peeta queriendo parecer despreocupado.

Cato se acabada de ir dejándolos solos. El hijo más pequeño de los Odair era un chico tímido y estar con todas esas personas que se acercaban a él para felicitarlo era algo que no le gustaba enfrentar solo.

En su familia Finnick era el carismático y conversador, mientras que a él no le era fácil hablar con personas que no conocía, así que se había ido a buscar a su prometida ya que ella si era una conversadora nata.

-No sé por ejemplo, ¿a qué te dedicas?... - preguntó Finnick sentado junto al él en la barra.

"Demonios" pensó Peeta. En todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, tanto Katniss como él se les olvido hacer un plan. No prepararon una historia, ni donde se conocieron, ni desde cuando eran pareja, nada. Ya no había tiempo, tenía que improvisar.

-Soy profesor-dijo después de darle otro trago a su whisky.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Finnick extrañado.

-Si soy Profesor de literatura-

-Interesante… -

.

.

.

¿Qué haríamos si nuestro pero pesadilla estuviera enfrente de nosotros?

Katniss se encontraba en esa situación, jamás pensó en toparse con Marvel de frente y sola. Sabía perfectamente que se lo tenía que encontrar pero ella sola, era algo que no se lo esperaba…

-Marvel… Hola…-susurró.

Marvel era un chico alto y con complexión atlética. Guapo, con el cabello oscuro y bien peinado como todo joven ingles. Seguía vistiéndose elegante como su familia siempre quiso, con traje y una corbata a tono como Katniss siempre lo recordaba.

-Katniss estas… luces muy bien, que gusto verte- dijo el chico.

-Gracias tu…- y no la dejo terminar. Marvel se había acercado a ella queriéndola saludar, pero todo sucedió de manera incómoda. No sabía si saludarla de mano o darle un beso en la mejilla todo era muy extraño y sus movimientos fueron torpes al igual que los de ella; así que sin pensarlo mucho la había abrazado.

Y eso era demasiado.

Estar en los brazos de quien fue tu mejor amigo, tu novio, tu… todo por tanto tiempo pero quien al mismo tiempo te había causado tanto dolor, días sin dormir y lágrimas era algo que ella no podía manejar, sin embargo se dejo llevar por el abrazo que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer deseaba y que le traía tantos recuerdos…

.

_-¿Que te paso Katniss porque lloras?-pregunto el chico._

_-Mis papás discutieron…- respondió entre sollozos abrazando sus rodillas._

_El chico la miraba triste y no pudo más se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Y jugando con su trenza le dijo-Esto pasara ya verás, tus papás se quieren mucho-_

_-Eso espero-_

_-Ellos se arreglaran-_

_-Gracias Marvel, tu siempre me apoyas en todo-_

_-Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo-_

_._

-¡Descerebrada!-se escucho en el pasillo y ellos rompieron el abrazo.

Katniss se había dejado llevar y sin darse cuenta alguien los había visto. Se encontraba tan apenaba por lo ocurrido que no podía creer lo del abrazo, todo parecía un sueño extraño. Sin embargo trato de disimular cuando reconoció la voz de quien la había llamado.

- Hola Johanna…- dijo nerviosa girando hacia la persona que había gritado para evitar ver al chico que estaba de pie frente a ella.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Estás aquí… Te extrañaba tanto descerebrada- dijo la chica llegando hasta ella y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Yo también Johanna, eres mi prima favorita-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó la recién llegada rompiendo el abrazo- Tengo ex novios que me llaman más seguido - dijo mirándola con un fingido rencor.

-¿Ex novios?-preguntó Kat extrañada- ¿son tantos?-

-Sí puedes creerlo, ya hasta perdí la cuenta-soltó con una sonrisa burlona-Preguntan por sus discos, los cuales jamás les devolveré-

Había tensión y Johanna lo sentía, ella misma lo podía ver. El rostro de Katniss estaba sonrojado, pero en el de Marvel veía solo incomodidad y hasta un poco de temor, ella sabía el porqué…

-Hola idiota- dijo girando hacia Marvel- ya que dejaste a mi prima sin ningún motivo aparente y sin piedad no te importara que me la lleve ¿verdad?-preguntó y sin esperar respuesta la jalo del brazo llevándola por el pasillo hasta que Marvel se perdió de vista.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Katniss casi en un susurro.

- Cariño no te estaba salvando de él, te estaba salvando de ti misma- Kat la miró extrañada- Sí tu descerebrada eres demasiado buena-

-Eso no…-

-¿Qué no es cierto?...- la interrumpió- Kat, mi vida. Estaba ahí… Vi como lo abrazaste, ¿crees que no note la ilusión en esa mirada gris tuya?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Yo sé lo que vi mi vida- dijo comprensiva- no te preocupes no volverás a estar sola con el ¿Ok?- la chica Everdeen asintió- Bueno vamos, después de esto necesito un trago-

.

.

.

E l cóctel transcurría sin contratiempos las personas se divertían, platicaban y felicitaban a los novios que dentro de unos días se convertirían en esposos.

Katniss bajaba seguida de su prima por la escalera que daba al vestíbulo. Katniss podía ver a lo lejos a su madre conversando con los padres de Cato animadamente así que no pensó que más tarde los saludaría pasando de largo hasta entrar al salón.

El salón sí que estaba repleto de personas, la casa de los Odair era grande y tenía una gran iluminación. En todo el tiempo que Katniss visitó esa casa nunca lo noto pero entendió perfectamente al entrar porque habían elegido la casa de los Odair para dar esta recepción.

Al llegar a la barra su prima ordeno dos copas y mientras el chico que atendía se las servía Katniss le preguntó-¿Por cierto vienes con alguien?- pero Johanna no la escuchó. Su atención se había desviado cuando al voltear había visto a un chico rubio muy atractivo que estaba muy cerca de ellas.

-¿Me decías?- dijo Johanna cuando noto que Katniss le hacía señas.

-¿preguntaba si vienes con alguien?-

-Cariño, porque desperdiciar mi tiempo con otro idiota si te puedes encontrar a chicos como ese bombón que está en el otro lado de la barra- dijo señalándolo con la mirada- por cierto ¿sabes quién es?-

Si algún pintor hubiese hecho un retrato del color con los que se había teñido el rostro de Katniss, definitivamente necesitaría muchos diferentes tonos para lograr llegar al rubor que en este momento tenían sus mejillas.

Katniss se dio cuenta en cuando su prima lo señalo que se trataba de Peeta y pensó "demonios". Ella no sabía que decir pero su prima era más lista y más suspicaz, claro que además el rubor de las mejillas de la chiva Everdeen ayudo a que llegara a esa conclusión…

-Dios… ¿tu lo conoces no es así?-

-Sí, bueno… - titubeo- él viene conmigo…-

Entonces el rostro de su prima paso de la incredulidad a la sorpresa- No lo puedo creer…-soltó- ¡Dios! Katniss eres una suertuda… -

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-¿Qué si lo creo?... descerebrada sino fueras mi prima y no te quisiera tanto, en este mismo momento te retaba a un duelo por él… es que solo míralo, es un chico tan atractivo. Te odio- dijo fingiendo rencor- no puedo creer que encontraras a ese rubio primero, porciento… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Me llamo Peeta Mellark y es un gusto conocerte prima de Katniss- dijo con una sonrisa al acercarse a las chicas- ¿tu nombre es?-

Johanna se había quedado muda y es que como no hacerlo. Al igual que Prim se había impactado con el chico que acompañaba a Katniss pero tratando de tranquilizarse dijo respondiendo a su pregunta- Hola Peeta, soy Johanna Mason la prima de esta descerebrada- dijo burlona saludando a Peeta.

-Sigues con eso Joha- dijo un chico acercándose a ella- vamos después de tantos años ¿aún sigues diciéndole descerebrada?-

-¡Finn!- dijo la chica Everdeen al escuchar esa voz y sin pensarlo se había acercado al recién llegado para abrazarlo-Te he extrañado tonto-

-Yo también pequeña- dijo Finnick- Pero vamos me viste hace unos meses en Nueva York- sonrió animándola- además aquí está tu novio y no quiero que golpee mi hermoso rostro-

-Finnick arruinas el momento especial de Katniss de reencontrarse con su amigo de toda la vida, que para su mala suerte eres tú- reprochó Johanna- y si yo siempre le diré descerebrada a Kat- comento sacando la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Era gracioso ver como estos chicos que a pesar de ser adultos se comportaban como niños entre ellos, y Peeta entendía que debía de ser porque se conocían desde siempre. Era algo extraño estar entre una familia y eso lo hacía sentirse momentáneamente solo…

-Ustedes jovencitos siempre peleando- interrumpió un hombre al acercarse al pequeño grupo que se había formado entre los chicos. Ese señor era de edad madura usando un traje impecable y que en cierta forma se parecía a… Katniss.

-¡Papá!- - dijo Katniss al acercarse a darle un beso y un abrazo. Mientras Peeta se tensaba- Que gusto verte, te he extrañado tanto-

-Lo mismo digo cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la sien- estás preciosa con ese vestido-

-Muchas gracias… papá él es Peeta Mellark-

-Que gusto señor Everdeen- dijo Peeta estrechando su mano tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Lo mismo digo Peeta, pero por favor llámame Haymitch. Si me dices señor Everdeen me siento como en la editorial-el chico asintió- Katniss tu madre es un lío, no sé cómo Prim puede con esto. En momentos como este un trago ayuda ¿no lo crees Peeta?-

-Estoy de acuerdo usted… Haymitch ¿le pido un trago?-

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo mientras Peeta se giraba hacia la barra- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-preguntó el padre de Katniss extrañado por la amabilidad del chico.

Eso no lo había pensado pero tenía que responder rápidamente- En la línea de abordaje, me pareció lindo y lo rapte- soltó sarcásticamente y los tres Finnick, Johanna y Haymitch rieron su broma sin saber que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Peeta regreso inmediatamente con las copas y todos agradecieron el gesto. De pronto se escucharon murmullos a un lado del salón cerca del gran piano. Los tres giraron hacia donde se estaba formando un tumulto de personas y fue cuando Katniss pudo ver a su madre con un micrófono…

-¿Esta encendido?-dijo por el aparato- A que bien- sonrió para ella misma y comenzó la pesadilla- Bienvenidos amigos y familia a esta pequeña recepción. Haymitch y yo estamos encantados de que estén todos aquí y le damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia a los Odair nuestros queridos amigos y vecinos de toda la vida.

Es raro pensaba que casaríamos a Katniss primero, teníamos una buena razón para eso ella siempre ha sido tan bonita y estuvimos a punto una vez, pero como ustedes saben eso se hizo cenizas aunque por suerte recuperamos el depósito…- dijo y al terminar la sala se quedo en silencio.

Algunas personas miraban a Katniss de reojo y murmuraban mientras ella se sumía en sus recuerdos…

_._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Kat?-_

_-Lo que oíste mamá… ya no habrá boda- _

_-Pero… pero si todo está listo para dentro de un mes, ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber- dijo queriendo contener sus lágrimas- lo único que sé es que lamento todo lo que ya gastaron en esta farsa que yo misma me creí-_

.

Peeta había visto como el rostro de Katniss quedaba sumido en las tinieblas mientras ella bajada su cara con ese último comentario de su mamá, y él se volvía a cuestionar si acaso las personas que supuestamente la querían no entendían que ella aún no podía superar esto.

No quiso dejarla sola ni que ella se sintiera rechazada. El chico Mellark se acerco más a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Fue un acto simple sin doble intensión. Katniss dejo que él la abrazara solo queriéndose sentirse querida una vez más…

-¡Por la novia y el novio!- grito Finnick con su copa en la mano al lado de ellos. Acto seguido todos dijeron lo mismo levantando sus respectivas copas haciendo pasar ese momento tan incómodo. Y la madre de Katniss continuó con su discurso.

-Cierto, cierto… regresemos a los novios. Cato estamos tan felices de que te enamoraras de la chica de alado, nuestra Prim. Y de que tu Prim te enamoraras de este chico increíble. Estamos muy felices por ustedes- dijo señalándolos a unos pasos de ella. Ellos se veían tan enamorados y Prim estaba tan feliz que le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Cato sonrojándolo frente a la multitud -¡Felicidades chicos y que sigua el coctel!-

La gente se comenzó a dispersar y algunos aún miraban a Katniss y la señalaban mientras pasaban. Peeta aún la abrazaba cuando Haymitch dijo- lamento todo esto cariño-

-No te preocupes- soltó la chica- sabía perfectamente que esto podía pasar… Johanna ¿me acompañas al baño?- preguntó y su prima asintió. Peeta la soltó y ella de dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientas se iba hacia el baño.

Ellos se quedaron solos, Finnick miraba con rencor a la gente que aún la señalaba a su paso murmurando cosas que no debían de ser agradables. Peeta necesitaba aire y se disculpó con ellos mientras salía a la pequeña terraza a un costado del salón.

Era amplia y se veía el jardín desde ahí. Todo estaba en calma y era lo que el necesitaba, pero podía escuchar las pláticas de gente aún cuando un chico se acerco y se recargo al igual que él en la barandilla.

-¿También necesitas aire?- preguntó Peeta cortésmente cuando suspiro pesadamente.

-Sí y mucho- respondió el recién llegado.

-Te comprendo esto de las bodas utópicamente debería de ser una acto de amor y compromiso, pero para el mundo real solo es una excusa tonta para beber mucho y decir cosas que no debes-

-¿Filósofo?-

-No, profesor de literatura-sonrió.

-Ya… comprendo-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Peeta no entendiendo el tono en que hablo y el chico negó- Vamos dime ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno es que casi es lo mismo - Peeta lo miro confundido- Eres un profesor de literatura y lees todo lo que los escritores hacen; hasta sus pensamientos filosóficos y extraños-

-Ya entiendo… quizás tengas razón- respondió el chico comprendiendo su punto.

Ellos seguían hablando sobre lo que la gente hace en las bodas, Peeta podía notar nerviosismo en el chico, como que miraba hacia la multitud buscando a alguien que no encontraba; pero simplemente no le dio importancia cuando una voz los interrumpió- ¿Peeta?- dijo Katniss al acercarse- te he estado buscando solo me fui un segundo y te perdí… –le reclamó y fue cuando lo vio- Hola… de nuevo Marvel- Peeta se tensó.

-Hola Kat- titubeo Marvel.

-Peeta veo que ya conociste a Marvel...-

-Sí, aunque no sabía su nombre… Peeta Mellark- dijo estrechando su mano fuertemente.

-Un gusto Peeta- dijo cuando el chico soltó su mano que ahora estaba algo adolorida.

Peeta quería golpearlo por lo que le había hecho a Katniss pero sabía perfectamente que no podría, no tenía derecho pero pensó en una mejor forma- Cariño ¿para qué me buscabas?-preguntó melosamente a Kat sabiendo que ella le seguiría el juego.

-Mis padres quieren que les cuentes cuando nos conocimos… -contestó Katniss muy cerca de él.

-Oh ya veo, si le conté a Finnick cuando nos vimos por primera vez en aquel juego de beisbol, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si claro cómo olvidarlo, eras el más guapo-

-¿Juego?- la interrumpió Marvel- pero, ¿si tu odias los deportes Kat?-

-Odio el Rugby solamente Marvel- respondió.

-Bueno Marvel si nos disculpas nos retiramos- dijo tomando de la cintura a Katniss y guiándola hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado de la familia de Kat cerca de la barra dejando a Marvel solo.

El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos. Peeta se gano a prácticamente toda la familia repartiendo halagos, contando anécdotas y bromeando con todos. Estaba siendo el novio perfecto que hasta varias primas de la chica Everdeen se le habían acercado para felicitarla por tener a un chico como aquel. Katniss estaba más que feliz, como Peeta prometió no la había dejado sola y se había comportado de tal manera que nadie había sospechado nada, contando una historia sencilla y que todos pudieran creer.

El último brindis se hizo en el salón, deseándoles a los novios una gran vida. Las personas poco a poco se fueron retirando dejando a prácticamente solo los Odair y los Everdeen en la casa.

-Peeta ¿te ayudo con el equipaje?- se ofreció Cato al ver que intentaba cargar todas las maletas él solo.

-Te lo agradecería pero y tu ¿futura esposa?-

-Ella fue por sus cosas no te preocupes. Vamos Finn no seas flojo, ayúdanos-

-Está bien ya voy- dijo el aludido y juntos se llevaron el equipaje a la casa de la familia Everdeen.

Iban caminando cuando un ruido se escucho en el jardín. Peeta distinguió dos figuras hablando o más bien discutiendo pero como el atardecer estaba por terminar no había la suficiente iluminación. Los jóvenes Odair no le dieron importancia pero él se quedo observando hacia ese dirección entonces pudo ver quién era. Estaba Marvel hablando con una chica, no podía ver su rostro solo su cabellera rubia que desapareció cuando ella se perdió en la obscuridad.

De pronto Marvel salió de la penumbra-Peeta…- se sorprendió- Hasta luego Buenas noches- dijo simplemente y molesto se alejo dejándolo solo.

Decidiendo no darle importancia siguió su camino a la casa Everdeen y al entrar pudo constatar que era una casa bastante amplia con un gran decorado. Los jóvenes Odair ya no estaban y en su lugar estaba Katniss saludándolo desde la sala junto a sus padres.

-Peeta nos quedaremos aquí no te importa ¿verdad?- el chico negó a la pregunta sentándose a su lado- Mamá ¿donde dormirá Peeta?- pregunto a su madre.

-Cariño pero en que concepto me tienes- y dirigiéndose a Peeta continuo- no soy tan pueblerina como mi hija cree Peeta. Ustedes ya son adultos. Katniss tu recamara esta lista, la acondicionamos para dos personas-

-Que descansen chicos- dijo el padre de Katniss al levantarse junto a su esposa- Hasta mañana- fue lo último que escucharon antes de dejarlos solos.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala. La chica Everdeen no creía lo que su madre acababa de decir, pero como ya se encontraban solos la confianza había regresado entre ellos- ¿Te importa Peeta?- preguntó.

-De ninguna manera- sonrió comprensivo.

-Entonces sígueme, ya es algo tarde- dijo la chica guiándolo por la casa.

La habitación de Katniss era muy grande, tenía el techo alto y los tapices estaban decorados en tonos pastel. Ella estaba algo incómoda pensando que su habitación aún era de una niña y preguntándose que pensara Peeta de todo esto… pero primero quería, necesitaba agradecerle…

-Gracias por lo de hoy Peeta-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer- dijo el chico girando su vista hacia ella mientras dejaba la última maleta en el suelo.

-Sé que es tu trabajo pero me dejaste impresionada-

-Gracias por el alago entonces, me alegra que mi trabajo te este gustando-sonrió mientras acomodaba un sofá que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la chica Everdeen confundida.

- Acomodo donde dormiré-

-Peeta somos adultos- y tratando de evitar sonrojarse aunque sin éxito continuo- pensé que podíamos dormir juntos…-

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el capítulo siete de mi primer historia. Como les prometi aún es domingo ;)**

**Si les gusta, espero puedan dejarme un review :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior! Cuando los veo siempre alegran mi día... :D**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto...  
**

**Lauz9**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 8**

.

El sol apenas daba señales de vida invadiendo todo a su paso al entrar por la ventana de esa reconfortante habitación.

Peeta acababa de despertar estirándose un poco aún recostado en la cama. Su vista gira recorriendo todo lo que hay a su alrededor tratando de averiguar si lo que ve es real. Está en una habitación enorme, con un tono pastel y… es entonces que incorporándose la ve…

Katniss Everdeen estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, con su pijama de corazones, despeinada y con la boca ligeramente abierta pero aún así lucia muy tranquila y hermosa. Su noche debió de ser muy agotadora y el chico lo sabe porque el también estaba ahí.

Todo había salido bien, nadie había sospechado nada y mientras la admiraba recordó su conversación de hace apenas unas horas…

.

_-Peeta somos adultos- y tratando de evitar sonrojarse aunque sin éxito continuo- pensé que podíamos dormir juntos…-_

_Peeta la miro incrédulo. "¿Ella realmente le estaba diciendo eso?" se dijo a sí mismo-¿Estás segura?-preguntó notando el sonrojo de la chica- puedo dormir en el sofá-_

_-No Peeta como crees-espetó-No dejare que duermas incómodo en el sofá si la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos- dijo mirándolo aún tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras abría una de sus maletas sobre la cama- Hay confianza entre nosotros… ¿no? -_

_-Por supuesto Kat- sonrió- Por mí no hay problema, si no te incómoda entonces por mi está bien- dijo al fin. Dejo el sofá en paz y abrió una de sus maletas sacando un par de shorts que Katniss supuso eran para dormir- Si no te importa me daré un baño- la chica asintió._

_Ella se había puesto a acomodar un poco sus cosas en los cajones, pero sin embargo lo hacía sin ver porque su atención estaba en otro lado… El cuarto de baño quedaba exactamente enfrente de la cama y Peeta se había comenzado a desvestir dejando su ropa en la silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta para darse una ducha, y ella no dejaba de mirarlo._

_Estaba en muy buena forma y no podía creer que estaba en el mismo cuarto como un chico como él. Como dijo su hermana ¡Estaba guapísimo! y hasta ahora entendía o más bien confirmaba porque era alguien tan codiciado._

_El chico entró al cuarto de baño dejando la puerta abierta y eso solo hizo que ella se volteara sonrojada intentando reanudar la tarea que "según" había iniciado aunque era difícil poder concentrarse con un alguien como Peeta a unos metros. De pronto escucho que alguien cantaba y… era él. _

_Su voz no era la más agraciada pero se veía que cantaba con sentimiento, ella se aguanto la risa._

_-¿Katniss?-preguntó el chico desde la regadera- ¿Me podrías pasar el Champú?-_

_-S…si- titubeo y rápidamente entro con el champú en la mano hacia la regadera.-aquí esta- dijo y el chico salió por un lado de la cortina con una sonrisa para tomarlo lo cual solo hizo que la chica Everdeen se sonrojara un poco más (Si eso era posible)._

_El chico salió de la ducha después de un rato y enseguida entro Katniss, esta si cerrando la puerta. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, sabiendo que ellos estarían solos. Como ella sabía e imaginaba Peeta ya debió de haber dormido con muchas mujeres y para el esto no era nada nuevo, sin embargo para ella sí lo era; ella nunca le había pagado a alguien para que la acompañara a un lugar y mucho menos había dormido con un extraño, en cuanto Peeta era un profesional, ni siquiera había necesidad de formularse la pregunta._

_Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta que el chico había arreglado las cosas para hacerla sentir mejor. Él estaba recostado en un lado de la cama, con una ligera camiseta y no solo con sus shorts para dormir como cuando salió de la ducha; estaba absorto en su portátil y al ver que la chica salió del baño lo dejo a un lado._

_-¿Ya lista para dormir?-preguntó el chico mientras se hacía a un lado acomodando las almohadas pero sin dejar de mirarla. Y es que como dejar de mirar a una mujer así. Ella estaba preciosa con su pijama de corazones mientras cepillaba su cabello aún húmedo y mientras la admiraba su corazón hacia algo extraño y desconocido que el trato de ignorar._

_-Sí ya casi- respondió tímidamente ella._

_-¿Katniss?-pregunto llamando su atención - No quiero que estés incómoda, si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo cuando noto que ella hablaba como cohibida._

_-No Peeta, como te dije. Podemos dormir juntos – le espetó._

_-Sé lo que oí, pero aunque me gustan tus mejillas sonrojadas no puedo evitar sentir que estás nerviosa o algo-_

_La chica se sorprendió de la sinceridad y sobre todo lo que dijo de sus mejilla, pero decidió no preguntar nada y continuo- lo que sucede es que tú me haces sentirme intimidada-_

_-¿Intimidada?-_

_-Sí, eres una persona imponente y me pones nerviosa-_

_El chico sonrió- Con que era eso. Katniss te lo dije desde que me mandaste el primer correo. Tal vez esto sea un negocio, una transacción o como tú le quieras decir, pero quiero que mientras estemos en esto nos tratemos como amigos. Quiero ayudarte, pero si tú me apartas no podré hacerlo-_

_-Lo sé, pero siento miedo de que nos descubran-_

_-No tienes por qué. La historia está planteada, a tu familia le caigo bien y te aseguro que nadie sospecha nada- aseguró- anda vamos ven a dormir que mañana será un largo día según el itinerario que me platico tu mamá- sonrió haciendo un puchero._

_-Mi mamá sí que da miedo ¿no?- pregunto sentándose al lado del chico acomodando las sábanas._

_-Algo, pero espero haberme comportado a la altura-_

_-No te preocupes...- dijo soltando un bostezo- todo lo que dijiste e hiciste quedo perfecto-dijo apagando la luz._

_-Gracias…- sonrió par sí mismo- Buenas noches Katniss-_

_-Buenas noches Peeta…-_

_._

"¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Marvel le hiciera tanto daño a una chica como Katniss?" se preguntó, porque él no solo termino con sus ilusiones; sino que también había dañado su autoestima. Ella era una gran chica y su intención era ayudarla… Pero mientras se formulaba esto, no entendía en que parte de todo esto se había tomado tan personal este trabajo.

El "Hombre de Alquiler" solo hace su trabajo y nada más, eso lo tenía que tener claro o al menos debía de intentar recordarlo. No eran ni las 7 de la mañana pero el chico ya podía escuchar los murmullos, de quien supuso debían de ser las personas que atendían la casa; trabajar desde hacía unos minutos.

Su costumbre no era levantarse tarde y ya que el día estaba hermoso decidió ir a correr un poco conociendo el vecindario para pensar en todo lo que rondaba su cabeza. Un short, tenis y una sudadera y estaba listo; pero antes de salir tomo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo dejando una nota en su lado de la cama para la "bella durmiente" que seguía aún en la luna.

.

.

.

-Cariño despierta… Kat despierta… ¡despierta!- fue lo primero que escucho.

La chica Everdeen se incorporo asustada por ese grito que la hizo despertarse de pronto y el sol le dio en el rostro- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesta cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Pasa que ya amaneció y tu aún dormida hermanita… Kat si ni siquiera tomaste tanto vino… yo sí que traigo un dolor de cabeza que no quieres que te cuente-bufó divertida con una mano en su cabeza.

-¡Prim!- Gritó- Vengo casi bajándome de un avión y llego directo al coctel… Prim estoy cansada- le reprochó- Ahora por favor déjame dormir un poco más- dijo con cara de pocos amigos volviéndose a recostar en la cama-

-Kat vamos despierta que tenemos un día agotar….- y al no encontrar respuesta ( ni movimiento) por parte de su hermana aún entre las sábanas continúo- Bueno si no te levantas ahora mismo… - amenazó- no te daré la nota que escribió tu novio-

"Peeta" pensó. Estar en su casa y dormida en su cama le había hecho olvidar por un segundo que día era, porque estaba aquí y todavía más importante con quién estaba aquí.

-Por tu cara creo que te levantaras enseguida- dijo burlona la pequeña Prim.

-Ya vale… me levanté- dijo al incorporarse sacando la lengua a su hermana- ¡pagarás por esto Prim!- amenazó.

-Está bien, pero te recuerdo que soy la novia y ahora no podrás vengarte. ¡Soy intocable! - sonrió burlona

-¡Demonios! Tienes razón -dijo con pesar- pero algún día… algún día- amenazó con fingido rencor.

-Vale…- sonrió su pequeña hermana dándole la nota – Recuerda que en unas horas hay que estar en el parque- dijo a Katniss, aunque ella solo asintió dando por hecho que había escuchado lo que su hermana le había dicho y en realidad no había escuchado nada.

Extendió la nota con algo de ansiedad y decía algo así…

.

"Cariño…  
No quise levantarte porque te veías tan linda dormida.  
Salí a correr un poco y aprovechare para conocer el lugar donde creciste.  
Te quiere, Peeta.  
PD: Estaré de regreso para desayunar"

.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Katniss en cuanto termino de leer mientras su hermana la veía desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ese chico es un amor… no se encuentra uno como el muy a menudo- dijo Prim y aunque con ese comentario quiso hacer que su hermana se sintiera alagada y afortunada, fue todo lo contrario.

-Gracias…- susurro solamente sin que su hermana se reparara en observar su rostro al salir de la habitación de Katniss.

Al quedarse sola Katniss se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz por una nota que era falsa?". No lo entendía. Esto era un trato, el mentía en todo y aunque fuera un chico lindo ella no debía de olvidarlo.

.

.

.

-¿Peeta?- dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Finnick-saludo al chico que acabada de decir su nombre.

-¿Corres tan temprano?- preguntó extrañado.

-Era un día muy bonito y me dije ¿Por qué no?- dijo al llegar junto a él, ya que cuando lo había visto estaba a escasos metros de distancia sobre la acera de la casa de los señores Everdeen-¿Vas a ir a la reunión de más tarde?-

-Sí, tengo que ir-dijo con pesar- ¿Estará Katniss despierta?-

-Imagino que si- sonrió- cuando yo salí ella aún estaba dormida, pero me imagino que ya debió de haber despertado-

-Ojala esté despierta, tengo hambre... -dijo Finnick caminando junto al chico Mellark.

-Yo también por eso regrese rápido- respondió el chico.

-Sí, ayer fue un día largo… ¿Peeta puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, adelante- respondió el aludido con algo de nerviosismo.

-Me dijiste cómo conociste a Kat… ¿pero no cuándo?-preguntó.

-A bueno… yo conocí a Kat hace… seis meses-respondió intentando no titubear.

-Ok… que interesante….-

.

.

.

En la casa Everdeen había mucha actividad.

El señor Everdeen aprovechaba su mañana para arreglar un viejo auto que estaba en la cochera de su casa y que tenía desde hacía un tiempo. En cambio la señora Everdeen toda la mañana había estado coordinando las cosas necesarias para las reuniones de esta tarde pegada al teléfono y dándole ordenes a una asistente que contrato solo para la organización del evento.

Las reuniones de esta tarde eran el siguiente paso pactado para la boda. Esta tarde habría unas pequeñas reuniones para comer en el parque donde se reunirían por un lado los jóvenes y en otro las personas maduras.

Las hijas del matrimonio Everdeen sin embargo, en este momento bajaban por las escaleras del vestíbulo riendo y comentando cosas que habían sucedido en el coctel cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron.

-Hola Peeta- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa que se le había formado, sin darse cuenta al tan solo verlo- ¿Finnick? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?- preguntó extrañada al reconocer al otro chico que lo acompañaba.

-¡Gracias Kat!- exclamó Finnick- Cato me dijo lo mismo… ¿es que acaso todos me creen un flojo? ya son las 10:00 am…- dijo asiendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

-Mejor no te respondo eso- dijo Prim burlona.

-No me das gracia cuñadita- comento con fingido rencor- aún no eres la esposa de Cato y ya me empiezas a tratar mal… ¿Qué puedo esperar cuando ya tengan hijos?... les advierto el tío Finn no cuidara niños-

-Finnick para eso falta mucho- le espetó-pero te apuesto que cuando pase, tú serás quien no va a querer soltar a esos pequeños gnomos- dijo Prim muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Solo si salen guapos como yo, porque si se parecen a ti… ¡pobres de mis sobrinos!- exclamó.

Peeta veía la escena riendo de las locuras de este par. Para él era algo muy nuevo ver como se comportaban las familias. Le parecían muy amenas y algo extrañas a veces pero sabía que siempre estaban esos lazos que los unirían por siempre… pero algo llamaba más su atención. Katniss estaba más que hermosa; con un par de pantalones sencillos y ceñidos a su cuerpo, una blusa de botones remangada y unos zapatos de piso que aunque los tacones le favorecían más, se le veían hermosos.

-Finnick porque hablamos de esto- bufó- no serás tío tan pronto... Bueno eso digo yo- y una sonrisa coqueta atravesó su boca.

-¡Prim nadie quiere saber de tu vida intima!- exclamó Katniss.

Su hermana le volvió a sacar la lengua como niña pequeña mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la vergüenza de que los chicos escucharan esa conversación y dijo- Ni yo quiero que lo sepan…-

-Bueno ya me calmo- sonrió su Katniss complacida- ¿Desayunaras con nosotros Finnick? – Preguntó- No creo que resistas hasta la hora de la reunión-

-Sí, pensé que nunca me lo dirían.-confesó el aludido con preocupación- Mis padres salieron y regresarán hasta la hora de la reunión. Es el día libre de nuestra cocinera -

- Ok, ya veo. Prim, porque no le dices a Cato que nos acompañe- dijo a su hermana sabiendo que no se negaría y salió por el vestíbulo sin ni siquiera despedirse ante la mirada de los chicos y de ella misma.

-Batallaste mucho para que fuera por Cato… era lo que ella quería- dijo muy convencido.

-Yo sé Finn, por eso lo hice- confesó.

Katniss pensaba que su hermana era una romántica, siempre lo fue y al menos estaba feliz de que su novio la quisiera de la misma manera que ella a él. Entonces, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Finnick los observaba curioso y el chico Mellark se dio cuenta de ello- Kat cariño- dijo lo más melosamente posible - voy a subir a tu habitación a darme una ducha. En un momento bajo, ¿está bien?- preguntó.

-Claro Peeta- respondió tratando de alejar pensamientos del chico en la ducha bajando su mirada.

Sin embargo mientras estaba en eso, Peeta se había acercado a ella dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. Lo cual la sorprendió muchísimo y en un acto de puro reflejo llevo su mano a su mejilla y levanto la mirada solo para solo verlo correr por la escalera mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Finnick observo la escena y extrañado al ver la reacción de Katniss dijo- Qué raro… pareciera que fuera la primera vez que te diera un beso en la mejilla-

La chica Everdeen bajo su mano rápidamente pensando "cuánta razón tenía su amigo", pero decidida a desviar la conversación le espetó- Algunos aún somos románticos…-

-Creo que yo no soy de esas personas- rio burlón.

-Siempre he sabido que no Finn…- soltó con sarcasmo- la chica que te soporte tendrá que ser un ángel- comentó burlona.

-Algún día si la encuentro, no la dejare ir- le aseguró.

-Eso espero… Bueno basta, ¿quieres desayunar o no?... Que aún hay mucho que hacer- le reprochó la chica y como a él ya no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso que responder, caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

Media hora más tarde, estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor la cual estaba abarrotada.

Había conversaciones por doquier y aunque los señores Everdeen acostumbraban no tener tantas personas en casa les pareció un gesto muy agradable el contar con sus hijas, con sus respectivas parejas y con el joven Finnick amigo de toda la vida de Katniss.

Peeta había bajado rápidamente totalmente cambiado, con unos pantalones de mezclilla que le favorecían sin duda, usaba una camisa azul muy ligera, botas y un chaleco sencillo. La chica Everdeen y hasta inclusive Prim no se pudieron resistir a notarlo y para suerte de Katniss ella estaba sentada a su lado.

-Peeta… ¿te gustan los autos?-pregunto el señor Everdeen sirviéndose algo de café.

-Si le soy sincero señor… Haymitch- se corrigió- los autos no me agradan mucho- contestó Peeta sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo que acababa de decir, ya que era verdad.

-Vaya que lástima, a mi me fascinan- comento algo decepcionado- pero agradezco tu sinceridad… es algo muy personal si te pregunto ¿Por qué?-

Katniss noto que el chico sentado a su lado se tensaba un poco- La verdad señor, no me gusta hablar de eso-dijo con sus puños cerrados tan fuertemente que Katniss juraría que sentía el dolor en su propia mano.

-Comprendo- dijo con pena- es una lástima-

-Lo sé- contesto cortésmente mientas seguía comiendo su fruta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro al chico a su lado sintiendo una barrera invisible que no le permitía acercase.

-Sí, ahora estoy mejor- respondió cuando su ojos azules se cruzaron con esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban. Y que Katniss disfruto ver también.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido y cuando menos lo pensaron el desayuno había terminado y los jóvenes Odair se habían retirado porque tenían deberes que atender para el siguiente evento el cual estaba programado para la 1:00 pm.

Katniss y Peeta no eran la excepción y al igual que los demás habían subido a la recamara para terminar de alistarse.

-Esta es la última Peeta. ¿Crees que con esta chaqueta me veo bien?- le pregunto la chica desde el espejo.

Peeta que estaba sentado en el sillón admirándola, ya que él desde que había bajado hace un par de horas a desayunar estaba listo y le respondió- Te ves preciosa, todo lo que uses se te ve genial-

-Divagas- dijo convencida.

-No divago, estás muy hermosa Katniss- respondió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella.

-No juegues conmigo- comentó la chica cuando él se ubico frente a ella.

-No juego contigo Katniss. Eres una chica muy hermosa- dijo a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a ella- Eres preciosa- concluyó el chico y Katniss casi podía sentir su respiración en su rostro muy… pero muy cerca de ella… Cuando alguien toco la puerta asiendo que ellos se separaran abruptamente.

-Ade…lante- logro decir Katniss tartamudeando un poco.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Prim entro muy emocionada- ¡Katniss ya es hora!... el coche nos espera afuera-

-Bajaremos en un minuto-

-Está bien chicos, nos vemos abajo- dijo la pequeña de las hijas Everdeen al salir de la habitación dejándolos solos…

-Katniss yo…- intento decir Peeta.

-Nos… nos esperan abajo Peeta-susurro la chica ignorando el comentario anterior del chico -A mi hermana no le gusta esperar…- y con esto salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Peeta se quedo en estado de shock analizando lo que acabada de suceder…" ¿realmente había intentado besar a Katniss Everdeen?"...

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sé que quieren asesinarme o algo parecido pero por favor no lo hagan! He estado algo ocupada; pero con prisas y todo aquí tengo el capítulo nuevo.**

**Si les gusta o si no, espero puedan dejarme un review… Me gusta leer lo que piensan :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior! Ustedes son geniales... :D**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto...**

**Lauz9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 9**

.

"¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando contigo?" se dijo a sí misma la chica Everdeen sentada en el coche con su padre de camino a la recepción.

Si, para que mentir. En su intento por poder pensar Katniss había huido. Había bajado lo más rápidamente que podía y sin importar lo que pensaran sus padres entro al primer coche que encontró para que Peeta se fuera en el otro.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en su habitación, que intentaba Peeta con eso… Era claro que la había intentado besar, pero aún más importante… ¿Por qué ella no se había apartado?

Sentir su aliento fue embriagador y ver su rostro tan cerca de ella la desarmo por completo; para que negárselo más, ella quería que él la besara.

.

.

.

"¡Demonios Peeta!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... o peor aún, ¿Por qué no la besaste?" se cuestionó a si mismo dentro del coche.

Después de que ella saliera de la habitación casi corriendo, el se quedo en shock un segundo pensando, pero no tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento y tomando sus cosas la siguió para hablar con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando salió al porche ella ya estaba sentada en el coche junto al señor Everdeen y el chico no quería ser inoportuno, así que se subió al otro coche.

En el camino no podía dejar de pensar. No entendía como se había acercado solo para convencerla de que se veía realmente hermosa y de la nada había sentido la necesidad de besarla. Pero como no hacerlo si toda ella lo invitaba a hacerlo; su olor, su rostro, sus labios… en conjunto toda ella le hizo sentir la necesidad de besarla.

Se sentía un completo idiota, esto era solo un trabajo y él como el "Hombre de Alquiler" no podía permitirse este tipo de comportamiento. El era un profesional, no podía estar sintiendo cosas por una clienta, eso era imposible… pero mientras se seguía reprochando a si mismo su comportamiento, surgió una idea…

El había intentado besarla, eso era cierto, pero había algo todavía más importante y que había pasado por alto… cuando el intento besarla, ella no se había retirado… "¿Es que acaso ella quería que él la besara?" pensó el chico solo para confundirse más.

.

.

.

Cuando la chica Everdeen se bajo del coche se dio cuenta que el día era agradable, no estaba lloviendo ni hacia demasiado calor, era un buen día.

Su padre en cuanto se bajo se despidió de ella recomendándole que se divirtiera, a lo que ella le aseguro que eso haría. Los padres de los novios, algunos familiares y amigos de la familia se reunirían en el restaurant cerca del parque, en cambio los jóvenes se reunirían en una parte del parque donde la madre de Katniss había contratado los servicios del restauran donde ellos estarían para que atendieran a los chicos también.

-Katniss ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su hermana al pararse cerca de ella.

-No te entiendo Prim, ¿a qué te refieres?-

Prim tratando de ser discreta señalo al chico Mellark diciendo- Bueno… es que él parece incómodo y algo apartado- lo que era verdad ya que el chico se encontraba recargado en el coche con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón- y tú en cambio… estás como pensativa. ¿Discutieron?- preguntó.

-No para nada- respondió ella aparentando seguridad.

-Vale. Te creeré- sonrió fingiendo estar convencida- Kat me adelantare porque Cato dice que va a ganar el juego y yo se lo tengo que impedir- se excuso para darles espacio y así Katniss y su novio arreglaran sus asuntos.

Peeta se encontraba recargado en el coche cuando vio que la hermana de Katniss se alejaba dejándola sola. Entonces con paso decidido camino hacia ella para pode hablar.

-Hola Kat- saludó el chico.

-Hola Peeta- contesto ella automáticamente.

-Katniss yo…- intento hablar el chico cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Hola chicos! Buenas tardes- saludo Johanna.

-¿Buenas tardes?... ¿desde cuando eres tan educada? – pregunto a la recién llegada.

-No es gracioso tu comentario descerebrada, que va a pensar este guapo caballero de mí- dijo señalando a Peeta- Yo soy una mujer educada-

-Seguramente… Si tú eres educada, yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno "princesa" si ya tienes al príncipe William entre tus manos porque no me dejas a este chico rubio que está a mi lado… te aseguro que no se aburrirá conmigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Johanna!- dijo escandalizada.

-Tu empezaste descerebrada- le reprochó- pero lo de que no se aburriría conmigo, es cierto- dijo burlona.

-Johanna no sigas con eso yo…- dijo sin terminar la frase porque su celular había empezado a sonar- Me permiten un segundo- se excusó mientras alcanzaba el móvil en su bolso.

-Hola…- contestó la chica Everdeen.

-Hola Kat, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó una dulce voz por el móvil.

El rostro de Katniss se iluminó… era Annie quien había marcado.

-¡Oh, Annie! – Dijo más que feliz- No ha sido tanto tiempo y ya te extraño amiga-

-Yo sé que me extrañas, soy una persona a la que todos quieren- dijo Annie burlona.

-Lo dirás en broma, pero si te extraño… Annie espérame un minuto- le pidió Katniss y dirigiéndose a Johanna y Peeta continuo- chicos porque no se adelantan, ¿vale?- les preguntó.

-No te preocupes descerebrada… Yo me encargare de tu chico- sonrió complacida- ¿Vamos Peeta?- lo invito a seguirla.

Peeta estaba que aventaba fuego por la boca, era su momento de hablar y se le había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo cuando Katniss les pidió que se alejaran pensó que era lo mejor, este tal vez no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado; así que aceptó la invitación de Johanna y se alejó de la chica Everdeen.

Cuando Katniss los vio alejarse retomó la conversación en el móvil.

-Ya Annie-

-¿Estás con ese chico tan guapo…Peeta?-preguntó curiosa.

-De hecho se acaba de ir con mi prima Johanna-

-Y lo dejaste ir así, sin más. No creo que esa sea la actitud de un novio y una novia-

-Ese es el problema Annie-

-¿Problema?... ¿de qué problema me hablas Katniss?... no me preocupes…-

-Annie estoy hecha un lío-

-Siempre tengo tiempo para escucharte Kat… vamos cuéntame…-insistió la chica en el móvil.

-Gracias Annie se que siempre cuento contigo… Bueno todo comenzó cuando….-

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien Peeta?-preguntó Cato sentado a su lado.

Después de dejar a Katniss, Peeta y Johanna se habían acercado a donde todo estaba sucediendo. La parte del parque donde la madre de Katniss había mandado acondicionar para la comida estaba excelente.

Era una explanada grande; con mesas finamente decoradas y acondicionadas para estar en el campo; contaba con unos cuantos meseros que atendían a otros chicos que arribaban al lugar y todo lucia sensacional.

Peeta al ser su deber de "novio", se había sentado en la mesa donde estaban Prim, Cato, Finnick y Johanna para convivir con la "familia". Sin embargo no estaba resultando el más platicador de todos.

-No me sucede nada Cato- respondió cortésmente.

-Katniss estaba igual- dijo Prim dirigiéndose a su novio- Yo creo que discutieron-

-Tal vez… pero no hay que inmiscuirnos cariño. Hay que dejar que ellos arreglen sus asuntos-comentó Cato abrazando a su futura esposa mientras ella se dejaba mimar no siguiendo con la conversación.

-¡Oh mi dios! ¡Gracias!- dijo Johanna.

-¿Por qué gracias?-preguntó Finnick curioso- Ya estás loca Joha-

-No estoy loca Modelito de revista-dijo mirándolo con severidad- Yo doy gracias porque llego Cato a la vida de Prim, en otros tiempos ya estaría hostigando al pobre de Peeta y hablando con Kat para que arreglaran sus asuntos-sonrió burlona.

-¡Johanna!-estallo Prim.

-Vamos Prim nos conocemos desde pequeñas primita… además no dije nada que tu novio no supiera ya, ¿no crees?-

-Bueno cariño ella tiene razón- dijo el aludido.

-Con ustedes no se puede- bufó haciendo pucheros. Todos en la mesa se rieron un poco, y hasta Peeta se permitió una sonrisa hasta que...

-Hola chicos- Marvel había llegado.

-Hola Marvel, ¿cómo estás amigo?- saludo Cato aún desde su asiento sin separarse de su novia.

-Bien gracias- contesto un poco apático mientras los veía- bueno… ¿Están listos para jugar cricket?-pregunto entusiasta aunque los que estaban en la mesa no demostraron interés.

-Déjalos Marvel, yo sí. Esta vez ganaremos amigo-le animó Cato palmeando su hombro.

-¿Jugar cricket?-preguntó Peeta.

-Sí, estos chicos- señalo Finnick- organizaron un pequeño partido. La última vez que jugamos perdieron y por eso es su enojo-

-¡Finnick!... Peeta no tenía porque saber que perdimos- se quejó Cato.

-No es ningún secreto, además saben que mi equipo los destrozara otra vez-aseguró muy confiado.

Ellos seguían discutiendo. Finnick con ayuda de Johanna para sorpresa de todos, continuaba burlándose de cómo Cato y Malvel volverían a perder, hasta que Peeta los interrumpió.

-¿Puedo jugar?- preguntó.

.

.

.

-… Y ahora estoy en el parque Annie, le he huido-

Katniss le había contado toda la historia. Le había relatado desde el momento en que ellas se despidieron en Nueva York, el vuelo, su llegada al aeropuerto, el encuentro con su familia y lo de esta mañana; Annie la había escuchado atenta, muy sorprendida de lo que le contaba su amiga.

-¿Annie sigues ahí?- preguntó suplicante por el móvil.

-Si aquí sigo, es que estoy tratando de asimilar lo que me cuentas Kat… ¡Oh por dios! ¡Intento besarte!-

-Eso creo, aunque no estoy segura…- se mintió a sí misma.

-¿Cómo que no estás segura?-

-Bueno… es que en realidad solo se me acerco y…-titubeo.

-¿Se acerco mucho?-

-Sí, demasiado diría yo…-

-¿Tanto que sentiste su respiración en tu rostro?-

-Si-

-¿Podías ver sus labios?-

-Si…-

-Katniss Everdeen, ese chico quería besarte- concluyó su amiga- No te engañes-

-Annie no se cómo sentirme respecto a esto-

-No te entiendo Kat-

-Él no tendría que haber intentado besarme, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera…-

-Entiendo, pero ya lo intento y todo por iniciativa propia… eres una chica muy linda Kat, no es extraño que lo intentara… -

-No creo que eso sea posible Annie, ¿Te olvidas de algo?...- dijo y observando que estaba sola en el estacionamiento continuo- esto es una mentira…-

-Sí, ¿y?… Eso no pareció detenerlo…-

-No Annie. Él no puede hacer esto, el no debería hacer esto… pero ¿sabes que es peor?- suspiró con pesar- que a pesar de saber que iba a intentarlo… yo no me quite. Yo quería que él me besara-

-Ok, eso no me lo esperaba- confesó.

-Ni yo pero esto ya pasó. Tal vez solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento y no se volverá a repetir… No puedo dejar que esto siga perturbándome, ¡No puedo!-

-Si eso quieres hacer entonces yo te apoyo Kat. Sabes que te quiero amiga y que me gustaría estar ahí contigo…-

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero Annie, por cierto ¿Cómo van tus inversionistas?, ¿Ya finiquitaste ese negocio?-

-Casi… no pasa de hoy-dijo con alegría.

-Me da tanto gusto, hable con Prim esta mañana y está deseosa de conocerte-

-Dile que yo también… Espera… - dijo mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de un hombre que debía de ser su jefe y le dictaba instrucciones- Ok Señor Crane en un momento le doy el reporte del día de ayer… Kat tengo que colgar-

-No te preocupes Annie, yo entiendo. Te robe mucho tiempo ya-

-No te preocupes Kat. Entonces nos comunicamos después-

-Tenlo por seguro-

-Ok, cuídate Kat… y no te cierres a las cosas…-

-¿Cómo que no me cierre?-

-Tengo que irme Kat, te quiero besos…-

-Espera Annie… que querías decir con…- trato de preguntar pero Annie ya no la escucho.

La chica Everdeen se había quedado peor que antes cuando guardo el celular en su bolsa. No había aclarado sus dudas y peor aún su amiga le había insertado más. Sin embargo, no podía seguir con lo mismo, así que decidida a ya no pensar en esto más se giro sobre sus pies para reunirse con Peeta y con su hermana cuando una voz la sorprendió a sus espaldas…

-Señorita, no creo que irse sin saludar sea algo muy educado-

-Sería educada si quien me lo está diciendo se hubiese dignado a saludarme primero- dijo al reconocer su voz, y encarándolo continuo- ¡Gale eres un tonto!-grito al abrazarlo.

-Hola preciosa- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y besando su sien continuó - te he extrañado-

-Yo también. Ayer no te vi en el coctel y me dijo Johanna que llegarías apenas anoche de un viaje-

-Esa Johanna que comunicativa es, pero es cierto yo…- dijo intentando explicarle, cuando una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

-Hola Kat…- susurro la chica.

-¡Madge!-exclamó Katniss antes de correr a abrazarla.

.

.

.

-Claro Peeta- le abrazo Finnick- tu estarás en mi equipo. ¿No te importa Marvel o sí?- pregunto suspicaz.

Marvel lo miraba receloso pero contestó automáticamente- No hay problema- aseguró- los veo más tarde- dijo y con ello se alejo del grupo.

-Creo que no le gustó mucho tu idea Finnick- comentó Johanna burlona.

-A mí lo que él piense me tiene sin cuidado- sentenció- lo siento por ti Cato. Sé que es tu amigo, pero sabes que yo no olvido fácilmente-

-Lo sé- dijo compresivo- solo no te pelees con él ¿Vale?... Aquí esta Peeta, y si él no lo golpea no lo hagas tu. Es mi boda Finn compórtate… -pidió.

-Sabes tan bien como yo porque no lo puedo olvidar… - dijo mirando severamente a su hermano- lo siento Peeta, pero desde que paso lo de Kat… No lo soporto…- aceptó.

-No te preocupes- aseguró Peeta palmeando su hombro- Mejor cuéntame, ¿Con quién estoy en el equipo?-

-¡Por eso me agrada este chico! Es un buen tipo…- dijo Finnick al abrazarlo- Vamos a ganar Peeta te lo aseguro-

-De eso puedes estar seguro…-

.

.

.

-Madge te extrañaba tanto- dijo Katniss sin soltarla todavía.

Al momento de verla había corrido a abrazarla. Madge había sido la mejor amiga de Katniss durante toda su vida. Se conocieron desde pequeñas y siempre habían estado juntas hasta que hace dos años, cuando ocurrió ese momento fatídico de Katniss, las chicas se alejaron.

-Yo también Katniss…-

-¿Katniss?... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal?- preguntó extrañada rompiendo el abrazo.

-Lo siento, también te he extrañado Kat-se disculpó.

-Bueno no pasa nada- sonrió- solo me alegra verte. Hace dos años que no nos vemos, ¿no te parece una eternidad?-

-Sí, es mucho tiempo Kat. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó más tranquila.

-Mejor que cuando me fui- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti nena- interrumpió Gale- Esta mujer, la paso muy mal cuando te fuiste- aseguró abrazando a Madge.

Katniss veía la escena extrañada. Gale llegando primero, Madge llegando después, Gale abrazando a Madge, Madge… sonrojada, y fue cuando todo encajo.

-¡Ustedes están juntos!- exclamó emocionada.

-Kat no grites- pidió Gale- Y si esta chica por fin me dio el sí- confesó besando su mejilla.

Madge se había sonrojado más a causa del gesto de cariño que Gale había hecho con ella, Katniss estaba encantada con la idea de ellos juntos- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes chicos… se merecen esta oportunidad-

-Gracias Kat. Me costó mucho, pero por fin esta chica hermosa que está a mi lado acepto ser mi novia- dijo sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

-Madge eres afortunada al tener a un chico como Gale amiga, sé que nunca te hará daño-

-Tenlo por seguro, jamás lo haría- sonrió Gale- Si no puedes golpearme Kat, te daré permiso-

-Si eso llegara a pasar, ¿crees que te pediría permiso?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Bueno, creo… que no- dijo algo nervioso- pero ya verás que no será necesario llegar a ese extremo-

-Ok, te creo- dijo sabiendo que no lo defraudaría.

Gale siempre había sentido algo por Madge aunque ni él mismo lo aceptara. Katniss lo sabía y ahora viéndolos juntos no había duda, se veían bien juntos haciendo una buena pareja, ellos eran perfectos juntos.

-Bueno chicos enamorados, ya hay que irnos porque si no nos dejarán sin comida- dijo burlona observando a los "tortolitos".

-¡El juego!- exclamó Gale sorprendiéndolas.

-¿El juego?- preguntaron las chicas a la vez.

-Sí, el juego. Cato y Marvel organizaron un juego de cricket. Yo estoy en el equipo contrario con Finn y me matará si no llego-

-No sabía que irías a jugar amor…- susurró Madge junto a él.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me avisaron en la noche cuando llegue, pero yo estaba tan cansado del viaje que me dormí enseguida… pero pensé que tu lo sabías, ¿creí que habías ido al coctel anoche amor?-

-No amor, no fui…- contestó- pensé en ir, pero estaba algo cansada del trabajo y solo salí a comprar para cenar-

-A ok, ya entiendo- dijo compresivo- con razón cuando llegue no estabas en el departamento-

-Sí, fue por eso amor…-concluyó Madge.

-¿Viven justos?- pregunto Katniss más que sorprendida.

-Desde hace unos meses Kat- sonrió Gale con orgullo- Ya te contaremos todo en estos días. Ahora hay que irnos- pidió.

-Ok, tortolitos- dijo burlona- Vámonos porque si no, no jugarás- Y con eso los tres se dirigieron a reunirse con los demás.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos Finn, no seas tan duro con los chicos esta vez!- gritó una chica hacia el campo.

Cato y Mavel había hecho las cosas bien. Consiguieron que les marcaran un pequeño campo y las cosas para jugar como era debido. Todo estaba listo.

Katniss, Gale y Madge estaban fascinados y asombrados con lo que los chicos habían logrado, todo se veía sensacional y la chica Everdeen moría por ver a los chicos jugar. Juntos se acercaron a la mesa donde para extrañeza de sus acompañantes y de ella misma Prim estaba sola.

-Hola Prim- saludo Gale al llegar y besar su mejilla.

-¡Hola Gale! Y Madge que gusto verlos, que bien que pudieron venir- contestó cortésmente- ¡Hermanita que bien que ya llegaste!- dijo al ver a Katniss muy emocionada.

-Oh gracias, y ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada por la repentina alegría de su hermana.

-El juego está por comenzar- dijo ella simplemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo sé, Gale me lo dijo-

-Sí, pero lo que no te dijo es que Peeta va a jugar-

-¿Peeta?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, jugara con Finn… será divertido-

-¿Cómo que divertido?- interrumpió Cato al llegar- eso no sonó muy bien amor-

-Sí divertido. Si te caes será divertido para mí y podre reírme un rato- dijo burlona abrazándolo con ternura.

-Eso no suena muy bien amor, eso quiere decir que esperas que me caiga… No puedo creer esto de ti- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No seas enojón- dijo besando su mejilla-pero será divertido acéptalo amor-

-Bueno si será divertido- dijo al fin sonriéndole a su prometida- Katniss solo dime que tú no te reirás de mí-

-No te prometo nada cuñadito- dijo burlona. Y con cierto nerviosismo pregunto- ¿Dónde está Peeta?-

Cato sonrió con ternura y contestó- Esta en el campo escogiendo su bate, en un momento regresa.

-Ok, gracias Cato- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

-De nada cuñadita… Gale porque no me saludas- dijo con reproche al notar al chico sentado con su novia en la silla contigua- Madge que gusto verte, que gusto que pudieran acompañarlos. Anoche nos hicieron falta.

-Si lamento que no pudiéramos asistir- dijo Madge apenada - pero ya sabes el trabajo de Gale es demandante y yo estaba algo cansada.

-Si comprendo, no te preocupes Madge lo importante es que están aquí acompañándonos- sonrió comprensivo, pero mirando a Gale le dijo- Finn te está buscando Gale, sabes cómo se pone de loco y tú no has llegado- le reprocho.

-Ok está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- en un rato te veo amor, deséame suerte- comentó dándole un beso en los labios a Madge y enseguida se alejo del grupo.

Katniss ni siquiera noto cuando Gale le dijo que se veían en un rato. Ella estaba al pendiente, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer de Peeta.

El chico Mellark caminaba pensando aún que le diría a Katniss, quería hablar con ella en cuanto encontrara la oportunidad. Finnick le había dicho que fuera a sentarse un momento porque aún esperaban a un jugador y no tenia caso que estuviera en el sol. Sin embargo a pocos metros de la mesa donde estaban sus conocidos la vio.

Katniss estaba sentada de espaldas a él y lucia hermosa. Se notaba como que buscaba a alguien y en lo más recóndito de su mente deseaba que fuera a él a quien buscaba.

-Hola preciosa- susurro a su oído lo que hizo que Katniss se sobresaltara.

-¡Peeta!- le reprocho encarándolo- me asustaste-

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

-No te disculpes Peeta- dijo Prim sonriendo- Fue divertido-

-No fue gracioso-

-Lo siento Kat- le repitió- no era mi intensión asustarte-

-Está bien- dijo enternecida por el rostro de Peeta- ¿Es cierto que jugarás?-

-Sí, me comentaron del juego y le pregunte a Finnick si podría dejarme jugar, y él acepto-

-Que bien-

-Sí, será divertido. Finnck dice que no será difícil pero ya veremos como acaba esto- comentó.

Katniss y Peeta se quedaron en un silencio incómodo resultado de lo que les había sucedido esta mañana y para su pesar empezaba a notarse entre las personas que los acompañaban.

-Peeta, ella es Madge mi mejor amiga- dijo Katniss para romper el momento incómodo.

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo el chico como un caballero- Soy Peeta Mellark el novio de Katniss-

-Un gusto Peeta soy Madge-sonrió discreta- que gusto que acompañe a Kat un caballero como tu-

-Gracias, aunque el privilegio es mío- aseguró.

Después de eso todos estuvieron envueltos en una conversación sobre quien ganaría el juego durante algunos minutos, sin embargo, Madge participaba muy poco porque según ella no sabía lo suficiente como para opinar.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para perder?- preguntó Finnick al reunirse con ellos.

-Estás loco hermanito, esta vez ganaremos- le respondió con algo de seguridad.

-Si seguramente… bueno querida Katniss te robare a tu novio un rato, jugara conmigo cricket. No le presentare mujeres y no beberá en mi presencia durante el juego. Solo puro y simple cricket - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres un loco Finn- sonrió en respuesta- Solo asegúrate que regrese tal y como te lo preste- dijo burlona.

-Te lo prometo- aseguró- Hola Madge… Gale me dijo que vinieron juntos, que gusto verte-

-Igualmente Finn, mucha surte- comentó Madge.

-Sí, gracias… entonces Peeta, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si claro- dijo levantándose de la silla- deséame suerte- pidió a Katniss esperanzado.

-Suerte Peeta…- le susurro Katniss al oído besando su mejilla dejándolo sorprendido.

.

.

.

Y el juego había comenzado.

Los chicos habían formados dos equipos completos. Katniss podía distinguir que estaban conformados tanto por familia como por amigos cercanos, todos dispuestos a ensuciarse jugando y divirtiéndose. El equipo de Marvel contaba con Cato y con amigos de ellos. Sin embargo Finnick tenía a Gale y a Peeta junto con algunos primos de ambos.

Todos los invitados estaban atentos desde la terraza, viendo desarrollarse el juego y disfrutando de la sombra y de la comida que les proporcionaban los meseros.

Katniss seguía sentada junto a Prim y Madge que no dejaban de animar a sus respectivas parejas, ella solo veía a Peeta y a su determinación.

-Hola Katniss- saludó Johanna al reunirse con ellas

-Hola Johanna, ¿Dónde te habías metido?... - preguntó de vuelta Katniss- se supone que llegaste con Peeta hace un rato-

-Llegue desde hace un rato pero… digamos que estaba arreglando un asunto- dijo acomodando su cabello.

Katniss sonrió burlona y dijo- Ya me imagino que asuntos…-

-Uno muy bueno e importante te lo puedo asegurar- comentó con sarcasmo.

-Tú siempre aprovechando al máximo Joha- dijo Prim sumándose a la conversación.

-Claro primita, en una boda hay muchos solteros y una persona siempre tiene que aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿no lo creen?-

-Puede que tengas razón- contestó Prim- así que me alegro que te sirva mi boda- comentó burlona.

-Y no sabes cuánto- aseguró Johanna sin embargo, no se había percatado que el juego había comenzado hasta que giró su vista hacia la misma dirección de todos- ¡Demonios! Me estoy perdiendo el juego…- se reprocho a sí misma.

-No lleva tanto tiempo – le aseguro Kat.

-Espera… ¿ese es Gale quien está jugando? y que por cierto le acaban de hacer out- dijo burlona.

-Sí, es Gale- contestó Madge a su pregunta.

-Oh, Madge no sabía que habías venido- dijo Johanna al verla.

-Johanna, que poco cortes eres- le reprocho Katniss.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con pesar- y a esto ¿dónde está el guapo de tu novio el rubio?- le cuestionó a Katniss más alegre.

-Ahí- contestó Katniss señalando el campo.

-¡Oh mi dios necesito un trago!, no puedo creer que tengas a un chico así… -dijo mirando hacia el campo- es que solo míralo es tan sexy… ¡te odio Katniss Everdeen!-

Katniss rio ante ese comentario- Ódiame entonces- le dijo burlona.

El juego de cricket se había desarrollado en completa calma, cada quien apoyando a su favorito. Marvel lanzaba desde el non-striker end y casi no había dejado anotar carreras al igual de Finnick por parte de su equipo, sin embargo el juego estaba por concluir y los equipos estaban empatados. Era el turno de Peeta para batear, ya se habían enfrentado en rondas anteriores pero ésta era la última oportunidad y todos irremediablemente voltearon a ver a Katniss.

Ella sentía las miradas de todos y se sonroja por la suspicacia con la que todos esperaban ver su reacción, ella no había hecho comentario alguno pero este era el momento.

-¡Vamos Peeta! ¡Tú puedes ganar!-gritó Katniss a todo pulmón.

Peeta estaba confundido. Katniss le había deseado suerte besando su mejilla pero sin embargo, no había dicho nada más durante el juego de cricket hasta ahora.

El giro su mirada hacia la chica que le acabada de animar y que hizo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa. Entonces decidido se posiciono en el striker end para batear. Se concentro y miro a Marvel a los ojos quien también había volteado hacia Katniss y se incorporaba en su lugar.

Los dos estaban concentrados esperando por cada movimiento del otro. Su respiración estaba tranquila Peeta estaba decidido y lo lograría.

Entonces Marvel tiro…

Peeta bateo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio directo en el centro. La pelota salió con tal fuerza y con tal velocidad que salió del área de juego y se perdió entre los árboles quedando fuera del alcance de todos.

Se escucharon gritos de emoción.

El chico Mellark solo vio como la pelota se perdió de la vista, soltó el bate y corrió hasta formar una carrera, así como su equipo.

Todos gritaron de emoción y tanto Gale como Finnick estaban más que felices y en cuanto Peeta llego al final de su recorrido se abalanzaron sobre él tumbándolo en forma de felicitación al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-¡Ganamos! Peeta no puedo creer que golpees con tal fuerza- dijo Finnick ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Ni yo- contestó cortésmente.

-He de confesar que no estaba feliz con que Finn te incluyera en el equipo Peeta, pero ahora le agradezco- dijo Gale estirando su mano.

-Gracias Gale- contesto Peeta estrechándosela.

En la terraza todos gritaron de emoción cuando la pelota se perdió de vista. Katniss al igual que todos saltó al campo de juego para felicitar a los ganadores y a los perdedores.

-Felicidades chicos- dijo Johanna al acercarse y los chicos agradecieron su gesto.

Prim se reunió junto a Cato y lo trato de consolar mimándolo un poco, así como Madge fue y abrazo a Gale.

Katniss no sabía qué hacer y ante la mirada especularte de todos se acerco a Peeta -Felicidades Peeta- le dijo abrazándolo.

Peeta recibió su abrazo esperando que durara para siempre- Gracias Kat- dijo aún sin soltarla.

-Vamos descerebrada es todo lo que tienes… ¡Por dios! Acaba de ganar un juego- dijo Johanna.

Ella se separo un momento de Peeta pero no por completo, sus manos aún estaban unidas y sus rostros aún muy cerca uno del otro. Su corazón no daba tregua y la sensación de tener al chico tan cerca le era inexplicable. Esto era inevitable y ella lo sabía, ella quería o más bien necesitaba ese beso.

Para sorpresa de todos y sobretodo de Peeta. Sin pensarlo y sin previo aviso ella se levanto en las puntas de sus pies acercándose un poco más. Tomo el rostro de Peeta entre sus manos y entonces sin titubeos y con decisión rozó sus labios con los de él…

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Estoy muy apenada, se los juro. Sé que quieren lincharme o algo por dejarlas colgadas la semana pasada, y me siento muy mal por eso. **

**He estado muy ocupada con trabajos, la escuela y otras cosas que han robado mi tiempo. Es por esa razón que no había podido actualizar, espero y puedan comprenderme…**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 de mi primera historia. Si les gusta o si no, espero puedan dejarme un review… Me encanta leer lo que piensan y en estas semanas ocupadas alegraron mi día :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior! Ustedes son tan geniales... :D**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto...**

**Lauz9**

**.**

**.**

***AVISO: Estoy a finales de semestre y la universidad secuestra casi todo mi tiempo, si puedo seguiré actualizando cada fin de semana, pero si no me es posible cada 15 días… por su comprensión muchas gracias… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hombre de Alquiler**

.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 10**

.

La euforia que provoco entre los presentes fue impactante. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron al ver tal demostración de cariño entre los chicos.

El chico Mellark se había sorprendido cuando ella tomo su rostro, pero más cuando con decisión junto sus labios con los de él. El estaba confundido, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y en un arrebato la estrecho más entre sus brazos elevándola del suelo profundizando el beso. Kat era preciosa y estar besándola era como un sueño.

Katniss en cambio, no sabía del mundo. El tiempo se detuvo en cuanto colocó sus labios sobre los de Peeta. Al principio lo noto tenso pero después de un momento sintió como él le correspondía. De pronto para su sorpresa, él la levantó estrechándola entre sus brazos fuertes y ella se dejo llevar colocando sus brazos sobre su cuello disfrutando el beso mientras jugaba con su cabello…

Todo era perfecto y a la vez extraño. El beso era tierno y al mismo tiempo apasionado, ella sentía que era de alguna forma… un beso real, pero la duda la consumía, porque siendo sincera Peeta seguía siendo el Hombre de alquiler y no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

-¡Wow que beso!- grito eufórica Johanna- Eso sí que es un premio-

-Y que lo digas, se están comiendo- dijo Finnick asombrado.

Entonces en ese instante, el momento mágico se rompió.

Katniss al escuchar interrumpió el beso y se separo apenada de Peeta, pero con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no se alejo por completo, ya que el chico, en cambio, no la dejaría ir tan fácil y no la soltó.

-Era mi premio Finnick, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad- comentó Peeta abrazando a la chica por la espalda.

-Si amigo, te merecías tu premio- le palmeo la espalda- me alegra que motives al chico- dijo Finnick sarcásticamente mirando a Kat.

-Esto es solo un incentivo- soltó Katniss sorprendiendo a todos aunque sonrojada.

-Esto hermanita, no me lo esperaba- dijo Prim acercándose a ellos tomada de la mano por Cato- Peeta has transformado a mi hermana-

-Sin duda- dijo Gale abrazando a Madge- Ella no hace este tipo de demostraciones en público… Peeta eres afortunado tanto como yo- aseguró mientras besaba él cuello de su novia.

Después de un momento y sin darse cuenta todos estaban conversando y haciendo bromas reunidos alrededor de la pareja ante la mirada curiosa de Peeta, quien asombrado no soltaba de su abrazo a la chica Everdeen por temor a que se alejara de él terminando un acto que él sabía bien, era parte del show de ser su "novio". Katniss por su parte, se sentía segura en los brazos de Peeta cosa que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía… aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Marvel lamento que perdieras amigo… otra vez- dijo Finnick burlón.

Entre todo el ajetreo y las demostraciones de cariño nadie se percato que Marvel no se les había unido, es más ni siquiera se había acercado al grupo y a la menor oportunidad se había alejado rumbo al bar de la terraza cuando Finnick lo sorprendió…

-Enserio Marvel… ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a festejar mi… digo nuestro triunfo?- le preguntó mientras palmeaba el hombro de Peeta ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

Marvel los veía receloso y solo respondió- discúlpenme pero tengo que irme-

-Vamos Marvel- dijo Gale- No importa quien perdió y quien gano, lo que importa es que nos divertimos... bueno y que ganamos, ¿no es cierto amor?- pregunto al oído a su novia. Madge solo asintió sin mirarlo mientras se dejaba mimar por Gale quien la abrazaba con amor.

-Vamos Marvel- dijo Cato- Ven con nosotros, no pasa nada, perdimos y ya… Mi prometida se divirtió y eso es lo que a mí me importa- comentó abrazando a Prim -¿Qué dices?-

-La verdad no tengo ánimos- contestó cortante- Estoy cansado y tengo mucho que hacer y preparar para esta noche- dijo un poco molesto- Hasta luego, los espero en mi departamento…- concluyó alejándose…

-Creo que se molestó…- comentó Johanna - ¿y a quién le importa?.. Porque a mí no- dijo burlona.

-Ni a mí- respondió Finnick- Vamos a sentarnos, que el juego me dio mucha hambre- invitó y todos lo siguieron a la terraza.

La plática fue amena durante la comida. Todos hablaban del gran juego, de cómo Peeta para asombro de todos había definido el cricket.

La pareja era la más solicitada, todas las amistades y familiares de los novios en algún momento de la tarde se acercaron a ellos y les hicieron conversación. Todos querían platicar con la pareja que para asombro de los presentes había estado de lo más cariñosa toda la tarde, cosa que no había ocurrido hasta ahora…

Peeta estaba extrañado porque siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, esperaba que Katniss se soltara de su abrazo en cuanto caminara junto a su familia hacia la terraza, sin embargo no fue así. Ella en cambio, no soltó su mano en ningún momento y durante la comida sostuvo su mano sobre la mesa donde todos podían verla haciendo que su ego personal y su imaginación romántica que hasta ahora desconocía, volara…

La chica Everdeen no podía creer lo ocurrido. ¿En verdad lo había besado?... porque parecía aún como un sueño. Un sueño de los lindos, de esos que cuando te levantas y aunque no lo recuerdes sabes que te hicieron feliz porque despiertas con una sonrisa…

Lo pensaba una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces… una infinidad de veces y no podía entender como los papeles de esta mañana se habían invertido. Él había tratado de besarla y ahora ella lo había hecho frente a todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pensamientos locos no podía negar una cosa. La cercanía de Peeta la hacía sentirse segura y por esa razón no se había apartado de él en toda la tarde. La gente la veía diferente a su lado, el la trataba con delicadeza y en un mundo fantasioso y hasta utópico hasta se podría decir que con amor…

- Gracias por lo de hoy, fue genial- dijo Katniss junto a él, apoyados en el auto mientras esperaban a que sus acompañantes se les unieran en el estacionamiento.

-Yo hago lo que sea por ti- susurro Peeta - solo tienes que pedírmelo y puedes considerarlo un hecho-

Ella se quedo helada. Su comentario la tomo por sorpresa. Fue como regresar a la realidad de golpe, sin escalas y en caída libre. Peeta era el "Hombre de Alquiler" y ella no debió de haberlo olvidado…

-Sí, lo sé- dijo con algo de dolor- Me lo has dicho antes ¿no?, ese es tu trabajo…-

.

.

.

"Demonios" se repetía una y otra vez. Peeta estaba como loco maldiciendo y queriéndose aventar por la ventana del auto. "Como le había dicho eso"… ella lo tomo mal, se noto y ahora viajaba de nuevo solo en un auto diferente.

La cercanía que había logrado con la chica se le esfumo de las manos y entonces por fin lo comprendió… Peeta sentía algo por ella y hasta ahora estaba consciente. Su preocupación por ella y la manera en que la trataba lo acabo de convencer. Para él esto ya no era solo un trabajo, ella significaba algo más solo que no sabía hasta que punto.

El viaje de regreso fue casi igual que el de ida, los dos chicos iban cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos ante el escrutinio de sus acompañantes quieres trataban de encontrar explicación para el comportamiento de estos jóvenes alocados.

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa Everdeen y mientras Peeta bajaba pudo ver como Katniss lo ignoró sin ni siquiera disimular, lo que solo logro que el chico se sintiera peor y solo atinó a agachar la cabeza y meter sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una voz masculina.

-Sí, señor Everdeen- respondió cortante el chico Mellark al darse cuenta quien le había preguntado.

-Haymitch, por favor- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, estoy bien Haymitch-

-Pues no lo pareces…-

-Es solo que discutí con Katniss… si se le puede decir así, de cierta forma-

-Eso se puede ver. Camina conmigo- pidió y Peeta lo acompaño por el sendero que había por un lado de la casa y que los dirigió al jardín.

-Sabes Peeta, yo adoro a Katniss… y aunque suene algo cursi, ella es como un ave incomprendida…-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, Katniss es hermosa, pero con una hermosura que no pretende ser solo admirada sino que quiere libertad así como también quiere y necesita ser amada- sonrió- Tal vez pienses que soy un loco, o que el tener una editorial donde leo tanto poema al fin me afectó, pero así la veo yo-

-No, para nada- aseguró el chico- creo que no hay mejor descripción de Katniss que esa-

-Me alegra que pienses así. Tal vez ya te lo han dicho, pero al ser yo su padre creo que es mi deber. Ella ha sufrido mucho, Marvel la lastimo tan profundo dejándola casi al borde del abismo y muy a mi pesar no supimos ayudarla y eso hizo que se alejara de todo para tratar de olvidar. Inclusive hasta de nosotros- dijo con tristeza.

-Lo sé, ella me ha contado la historia… y le aseguro que sufrió esta separación de su familia al igual que usted-dijo comprensivo.

-Me alegra, me alegra que este con un chico como tu- dijo sorprendiéndolo- Sé que te sorprende, pero no soy ciego, y lo que veo en su rostro cuando está contigo es una alegría que jamás pensé volver a ver. Ella es feliz cuando está contigo muchacho y eso te lo debo de agradecer-

-No tienes porque Haymitch- dijo con algo de pena en su voz.

-Hijo, sé que están enojados por ahora- comentó Haymitch al notar el tono de voz del chico- pero estoy seguro que arreglarán sus diferencias... ya verás que sí- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo espero…-

.

.

.

-Katniss, ¿ya tienes la ropa que usaras esta noche?- preguntó Prim mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Claro, me dijiste que el tema de la despedida de soltera es…"Cabaret", ¿no?-

-¡Sí!- dijo eufórica- Me pareció muy divertido, ya verás como quedo todo el lugar… Joha lo consiguió con uno de sus amigos, es muy exclusivo y solo estaremos nosotras… ¡Será genial!-

-Estupendo-dijo algo apática.

-Sé que no me dirás que te pasa aunque me di cuenta que tú y Peeta como que discutieron o algo así, pero espero y arregles tu situación con él. Parece un buen chico y creo que podría ser el indicado para ti- le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación.

Katniss entro a su cuarto más confusa que cuando salió esa mañana, sin embargo no podía dejar que le afectara, así que ya dispuesta a olvidar sus pensamientos locos decidió darse un baño y relajarse.

Mientras tanto, Peeta y el señor Everdeen habían entrado a la casa. El señor Everdeen lo invito a su estudio y ya instalados ahí, le había invitado una copa la cual amablemente Peeta acepto mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que una voz muy familiar les llamo la atención.

-¿Cariño estas aquí?- preguntó su esposa antes de entrar al estudio, donde se encontraban.

-Sí querida. Estoy tomando una copa con Peeta. Pasa- le indico.

-Oh, qué bien que estás aquí- dijo besando su mejilla- Hola Peeta querido-

-Hola señora Everdeen-dijo cortésmente mientras jugaba con su copa entre sus manos.

-No cariño, llámame Effie-

-Effie- sonrió- los dejare un momento- les dijo mientras se ponía de pie al ver lo lindos que se veían abrazados y el evidente mal tercio que formaba en la escena.

-Cariño, no te incomodes- Le dijo Effie sonriente- pero aprovechando que te encuentro. En la sala está Finnick y Cato. Quieren hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- se extraño.

-Sí, eso me dijeron. De hecho venia a buscarte-

-Ok, gracias… entonces los veo más tarde- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Por supuesto Peeta, salúdame a los chicos- se despidió y girándose a su esposa preguntó - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?...- antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta y no escuchara nada más.

En la sala, como había dicho la señora Everdeen se encontraban Finnick y Cato hablando…

-¿Crees que no quiera ir?- preguntaba Cato a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que querrá ir- respondió Finnick a su pregunta mientras cruzaba una pierna.

Peeta sin querer había alcanzado a escuchar esa parte de su conversación pero decidió que no comentaría nada porque creía que lo sabría muy pronto…

-Hola chicos- dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?... la señora Everdeen me dijo que me estaban buscando-

Cato vio a su hermano suplicante y entonces Finnick le dijo- Veras, en el parque este tonto de Cato se le olvido invitarte-

-Invitarme… ¿A dónde?- preguntó curioso.

-Esta noche son la despedida de soltero y soltera respectivamente… y nosotros queríamos invitarte a que nos acompañes, a la despedida de soltero por supuesto… solo que a este tarado- dijo mientras golpeaba el hombro de Cato- se le paso decirte hace un rato-

-Oh… bueno yo…-

Cato se quejo por el golpe de su hermano pero al ver que el chico no decía nada continuo-Vamos Peeta será divertido. Habrá mucho alcohol, música, cigarros, alcohol, comida, botana, a si y se me olvidaba, más alcohol…- dijo divertido como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que ocasionó que Peeta riera junto a él.

-Vamos anímate- insistió Finnick- ¿Qué dices?-

-Ok, está bien. ¿Dónde será?-

- En el departamento de Marvel. Dile a Katniss que te diga la dirección, ella se la sabe de memoria… y…- entonces Cato dejo de hablar sabiendo que había hablado de más…

-Eres un tonto Cato- dijo Finnick volviendo a golpear el hombro de su hermano y éste último se quejo.

-No te preocupes Finn- interrumpió el chico Mellark aunque un poco entristecido.

-Lo siento Peeta, no debí decirte eso… yo…-

-No hay problema Cato, solo olvidémoslo ¿vale?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Entonces irás?- preguntó Finnick con cierto temor.

-Claro, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo…-

.

.

.

El baño le había sentado de lo mejor, ahora estaba muy relajada y lista para el siguiente evento. La despedida de soltera.

Hacía mucho que no asistía a una, en Nueva York no tenía muchas amigas. Bueno en realidad si hablamos de amigas, solo tenía a Annie y aunque las dos conocían a mucha gente, lo suyo no era salir de noche a divertirse y preferían ver una película o ir a cenar.

Sin embargo, Prim era otro mundo. Si había algo que le gustaba a Prim era divertirse. Katniss amaba a su hermana y por mucho tiempo fue arrastrada por ella y por su ex novio a las fiestas y a los pubs de Londres. Tampoco es que se quejara, ella era adolescente y con muchas energías, así que fue una época muy divertida y alocada, pero ahora era diferente.

Katniss ya no era esa adolescente que solo se divertía y la pasaba bien con sus amigas, ahora ella era una chica con un trabajo estable, un puesto importante y muchas responsabilidades que atender. Pero a pesar de eso como cualquier persona normal merecía algo de diversión y porque no hacerlo, la boda de su hermana solo pasa una vez en la vida y porque no disfrutarla.

El tema de despedida de soltera era cabaret y antes de llagar a Londres pasó a una tienda de disfraces y compró uno perfecto para la ocasión. Annie le dijo que era algo atrevido, pero conociendo las extravagancias de todas sus amistades tal vez sería el más inocente.

Sola se cambio con tranquilidad en la intimidad de su cuarto y apenas se disponía a maquillarse cuando alguien abrió la puerta sorprendiéndola.

Peeta acabada de finalizar su conversación con los chicos y entonces decidido, subió a la habitación que compartía con Katniss a darse un baño y cambiarse para la despedida de soltero. No había visto a Katniss en todo este tiempo, así que supuso que estaría en la habitación de su hermana arreglándose. Con eso en la mente abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocar… y entonces lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras…

Katniss estaba… sexy.

El no podía dejar de mirarla. Usaba un corsé muy ajustado que resaltaba su esbelta figura, unas medias hasta media pierna que junto con las ligas… Oh dios, ya no quería ni siquiera decirlo.

Katniss se sonrojo en cuanto el chico entro en la habitación, pero sobre todo cuando la vio de arriba abajo. Intentó cubrirse pero con qué. Sus manos no le eran suficientes y ante el movimiento desesperado Peeta comprendió que ella estaba avergonzada.

El chico se acerco con sumo cuidado a la cama. Tomo la bata de Katniss y cuidando que sus movimientos no fueran bruscos y la hicieran sentirse invadida le paso la bata por los hombros cubriéndola.

-Lamento haber entrado sin tocar- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes- dijo compresiva ante esa mirada que hace que todo lo malo se te olvide- me alegra que seas tú y no mi padre… no se que piense acerca de lo que estoy usando- dijo ruborizándose.

-Dirá que estás hermosa…-dijo sin pesarlo, pero ante la mirada confusa de la chica continuo desviando el tema- Voy a darme un baño. Cato y Finn acaban de invitarme a la despedida de soltero-

-¿en serio?-

-Sí, vinieron personalmente a invitarme y no quiero ser descortés, eso no se vería bien-

Si, debía ser eso pensó. Peeta haría su trabajo, como lo había hecho hasta ahora y como lo seguiría haciendo hasta el día que subieran al avión de regreso- Me parece perfecto- sonrió fingiendo indiferencia.

-Ok, iré a darme una ducha…- le informó nervioso- en un momento nos vemos- dijo entrando al baño. La ducha que se dio fue con agua helada, después de ver a Katniss sí que la necesitaba. Cuando termino salió solo con la toalla en la cintura y ahora fue Katniss quien no pudo apartar la vista.

El era un completo monumento de hombre, con esos músculos tan marcados y ese caminar tan varonil, no hacían más que distraer y acalorar a la chica Everdeen que trataba de disimular sin lograrlo mientras se maquillaba en el tocador a un lado de la cama.

Peeta por su lado, había notado la atención y el sonrojo con la que Katniss lo veía, más sin embargo en lugar de molestarlo le alagaba. No era la primera vez claro, que una chica lo veía casi desnudo, pero era la primera vez que Katniss lo veía así. Peeta no sentía vergüenza así que sin pensárselo dos veces se cambio en la habitación recibiendo miradas sonrojas de Katniss por el espejo que luchaba por no mirar hacia su dirección sin lograrlo. Era en realidad algo muy divertido de ver.

Peeta como todo un caballero espero a que Katniss terminara de arreglarse y cuando estuvo lista se ofreció a escoltarla escaleras abajo. Ella lucia muy hermosa y caminar a su lado era un privilegio. Katniss por su parte no pensaba diferente, Peeta lucia tan guapo y tan… sexy con su pantalón ajustado y ese saco color azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos que en lugar de preocuparse por lo tacones estaba solo atenta al agarre de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Wow! lucen muy guapos muchachos- dijo Effie emocionada cuando los vio bajar por la escalera, Katniss con esa gabardina que le sentaba muy bien, no dejando ver lo que de seguro se había puesto para el tema tan "motivacional" de la despedida de soltera, pero que a pesar de todo combinaba estupendamente con los zapatillas y el bolso; al igual que Peeta que lucía tan galante como siempre.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Katniss y cuando por fin bajo hasta el último escalón pegunto- ¿Dónde está Prim?- al notar su ausencia.

-Prim se fue hace unos 20 minutos hija- comentó su padre uniéndoseles al pie de la escalera mientras se acomodaba su saco- Johanna pasó por ella, tengo entendido que tenía que estar antes por ser la anfitriona-

-Ok, comprendo. Y ustedes, ¿Van a salir?-preguntó Katniss cuando noto a su madre con su abrigo y bolso en las manos.

-Si- respondió amablemente su padre- He invitado a esta bella dama a cenar y me ha aceptado-

-Ustedes son unos románticos sin remedio- bufó Katniss con fingida indiferencia.

-Ya sabes que si- sonrió su padre complacido y mirando hacia Peeta le dijo- Atrápalas- mientras lanzaba por el aire algo en su dirección.

Peeta atrapo lo que había lanzado sin dificultad y al darse cuenta de que eran se confundió un poco más- ¿Llaves?- preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, son las llaves de mi Mercedes. Llévatelo y solo tráelo sin ningún rasguño- suplicó al chico.

-Señor… quiero decir Haymitch. Agradezco su gesto, pero como le comente no me gustan mucho los autos, hace mucho que no manejo y la verdad no quiero estropear su auto- se excuso tendiéndole sus llaves de vuelta.

-Ok, entiendo- dijo comprensivo- Eres un chico honesto. En ese caso tomen ustedes al chofer y yo llevo a mi esposa en mi viejo auto, ¿les parece?-

-Sería genial eso papá, gracias…- dijo Katniss al abrazarlos- que tengan buena noche-

-Igualmente cariño- dijeron a la vez sus padres mientras salían por la puerta principal. Entonces el silencio se hizo presente.

Peeta se sentía como un tonto, porque ¿Quién no puede manejar?... bueno solo él, claro. Y de solo pensar en eso un escalofrió lo recorría de los pies a cabeza.

En su rostro se notaba su sentir. Peeta se avergonzaba de eso y aunque su curiosidad era mucha decidió no preguntar nada, por ahora.

-Peeta, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si… claro.- dijo y se acerco a la puerta- adelante- la invitó a pasar.

Juntos salieron de la casa y cualquier persona al pasar diría que eran una linda pareja sin ni siquiera imaginar la dura verdad de las circunstancias. Caminaron hacia el auto y aunque el chofer se acerco para abrir la puerta, el chico Mellark se le adelanto para tener el privilegio de abrir él la puerta como el caballero que era.

Dentro del auto había silencio. Desde el día anterior no habían compartido un auto juntos y ahora después de todo lo ocurrido era algo extraño.

-¿Peeta?-

-Si-

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

El chico sabía que pregunta le iba a formular, lo sabía y aunque no quería escucharla le respondió- Claro, adelante-

-¿Cómo le haces para ser tan… agradable?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan agradable con todo el mundo?-

-Esa es una pregunta muy extraña, ¿lo sabías?- dijo sonriendo como antes y como a ella le encantaba ver.

-Lo sé, pero es una buena pregunta-sonrió- así que bueno… ¿dime?-

-En realidad es muy sencillo. Yo no soy amable con todo el mundo, yo solo me acoplo a lo que en este caso tú necesitas-

-¿No entiendo?-preguntó extrañada cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Señorita, llegamos-dijo el chofer al estacionar el auto.

-Gracias- contestó el chico- Me disculpas- dijo antes de abrir su puerta y rodear el auto para hasta llegar al otro lado, abrir la de la chica Everdeen y extenderle su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Le habían indicado al chofer que primero dejarían a Katniss y como se podía notar no estaba tan lejos como ellos creían. Katniss al abrir la puerta pudo distinguir las luces de la ciudad y aunque la calle estaba prácticamente vacía se sentía algo avergonzada sabiendo que traía puesto hasta que Peeta apretó su mano volviéndola a la realidad.

-Como te decía. Verás no se trata de mi, se trata de ti… Es comprender que necesitas- Y ante la miraba confusa de la chica Peeta le dijo- Sería más fácil si te lo muestro-

-Entonces hazlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Muéstrame-

-No creo que quieras-

-Vamos adelante… - y colocó su bolso sobre el auto- muéstrame y entenderé-

-Ok- aceptó- Confía en mí- dijo acercándose un poco a ella- Cierra tus ojos- pidió.

-Vamos Peeta- dijo burlona.

-Cierra los ojos- repitió pero con más decisión y la empujo un poco para quedar recargados sobre el auto pero sin tocarse. Entonces ante su mirada Katniss aceptó y cerró los ojos.

Sus sensaciones estaban al máximo. Peeta estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentirlo aunque no la tocara. Sentía su aliento cerca muy cerca que casi se combinaban sus respiraciones.

- Eres una chica hermosa….- susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo- la gente que está a tu alrededor te ama…- dijo cerca de su cuello- Las cosas saldrán bien…- susurro en su otro oído- Yo estoy aquí para ti…-Y entonces tomo su mano -Si quieres que sea amable lo seré… - dijo retirando un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro- Si quieres que sea odioso lo seré… si quieres que se a un patán lo seré… yo seré cualquier cosa, pero hay una algo que nunca debes olvidar… Eres una mujer increíble…- susurró- recuerda eso y si lo haces, entonces nadie lo olvidará…- término besando su mano.

Katniss apenas podía respirar. Lo que Peeta había hecho no podía ponerle un nombre. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada respiración la había hecho leyendo los movimientos de su cuerpo. Todo respondía a una necesidad que ella había expresado aunque no con palabras. Ahora lo entendía.

-Vales cada centavo…- intentó decirse para sí misma pero sin darse cuenta había hablado en voz alta. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

Peeta la veía directamente con una mirada que no comprendía y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo el hablo- Creo que ya entendiste lo que hago- dijo tratando de disimular su recelo- Creo que deberías irte, ya es hora y se te hace tarde- soltó de pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si quisieran lanzarme maldiciones imperdonables y a los mutos lo comprendería… yo misma quiero lanzarme **

**Sé que les quede mal, pero me ha pasado de todo. Desde problemas en la universidad, profesores malvados, planear rebeliones con amigos (solo contra el sistema escolar) y para rematar choque en un coche con unas amigas hace varios días…. Espero puedan comprender mi ausencia.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 de mi primera historia. Si les gusta o si no, espero puedan dejarme un review, para saludarnos o al menos lanzarme maldiciones imperdonables … Me encanta leer lo que piensan y con estas semanas intensas que tuve me alegraría enormemente recibirlos :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior!  
También a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer aunque no dejen un review. **

**Todos Ustedes son tan geniales... :D **

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto...**

**Lauz9**

**PD: Si todo sale como lo planeo. Los compensare con un capítulo nuevo muy pronto.**

**Cree un Facebook por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo. Aparesco como: Lauz Nueve FFn  
**

**Pero tambien pueden chekar el link en mi perfil aqui en FFn :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 11**

.

Esa mirada era algo que ella no comprendía, el jamás la había visto de esa forma, sin embargo sus palabras habían sido claras.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón... Ya es tarde- soltó la chica Everdeen sin ninguna otra opción- Nos vemos más tarde- dijo aun sorprendida por lo ocurrido y giro sobre sus pies para seguir su camino.

-Claro, hasta luego- se despidió mientras la chica Everdeen caminaba por la calle hasta entrar a donde a estas alturas se desarrollaba la despedida de soltera.

La fiesta como era de esperar ya había comenzado. Katniss al entrar pudo distinguir que había mucha más gente de la que pensó y se sintió incómoda al traer solo el abrigo cubriendo el ahora ridículo atuendo de la despedida de soltera.

El lugar era amplio aunque por fuera no parecía un lugar tan elegante, por dentro sí que era distinto. El techo era alto y a pesar de estar todo a obscuras se podía apreciar el acabado en caoba que resaltada entre las luces tenues y chillantes que salían de los paneles para producir un efecto que a todos les encantaba.

La gente bailaba y bebía sin parar y ella estaba muy sorprendida porque en realidad no podía distinguir a alguien conocido, hasta que una voz familia la sobresalto…

-¡Descerebrada!-gritó Johanna para que su voz se distinguiera entre la música y las risas.

-Joha- saludo la chica acercándose a ella- ¿Dónde están todas?-

-Están arriba en el privado, ven…- y la jaló consigo.

Caminaron entre el tumulto de gente. Katniss estaba muy sorprendida por la cantidad de personas a las que Johanna conocía y saludada a su paso, ella parecía la reina del lugar… hasta que…

-Hola nena-la saludo un chico muy apuesto, pelirrojo y alto tomándola por la cintura- Ya no te he podido ver, te he extrañado-

-Yo siempre estoy aquí, ya lo sabes…- dijo Johanna algo… sonrojada.

-Lo sé nena- acepto con culpa-pero he estado ocupado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera ver, yo siempre quiero verte y lo sabes…-le dijo cerca del oído.

-Bueno entonces… luego hablamos- dijo separándose un poco de él nerviosa- En este momento tengo que llevar a mi prima Katniss a la despedida de soltera de Prim…-

-Sí, lo sé… Por cierto luces hermosa…- le dijo el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias- acepto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo intentando cerrar bien su abrigo que la cubría al igual que a Katniss.

- Entonces nos vemos luego nena- aceptó un poco triste.

-Sí, claro… Adiós- termino la conversación Johanna y jalo a Katniss sin siquiera avisarle, fue como si quisiera huir.

Katniss estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su prima en esa actitud. Ella nunca huye de los chicos entonces, ¿Por qué lo hace con él? Siguieron su camino hasta encontrar una escalera que estaba al fondo. Era una escalera algo estrecha en forma de caracol y aunque Katniss hubiese querido que su prima se detuviera para poder hablar, no le quedo más que seguirla.

Después de subir la escalera llegaron a una pequeña puerta que los condujo a un salón, donde para asombro de Katniss se encontraban todas las que ella pensó que irían. Estaban sus primas, amigas de Prim desde la infancia, vecinas y hasta una que otra de sus tías tomando algo de Ginebra. Todas vestidas con algo a tono con el tema de la despedida de soltera.

-Es genial, ¿no?- preguntó Johanna al notar que su prima no le decía nada.

-Sí, es un lugar muy elegante, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto Katniss aún asombrada por la elegancia de ese lugar que a leguas se veía era del estilo de su prima solo que decorado del tema de la despedida.

-Conozco a alguien- dijo cortante y cambiando el tema continuo- Ven vamos que necesito que estés ebria para poder empezar como se debe esta fiesta- sonrió maliciosa y sin darle tregua la volvió a jalar de la mano y la condujo hasta la barra…

.

.

.

"Demonios" se volvió a repetir el chico Mellark golpeando el suelo. Solo dos días habían bastado para que Peeta se confundiera y rompiera una de las pocas reglas que hay en un trabajo como el suyo. Era más que claro que sentía algo por ella, pero ahora era más doloroso que ella solo pensara en él simplemente como el "Hombre de Alquiler", y lo acababa de demostrar destruyendo algo que él no sentía desde hace mucho, su corazón.

-Joven Peeta- dijo el chofer sacándolo se sus pensamientos- ¿Nos vamos?-y se dio cuenta de que llevaba poco más de 15 minutos sin moverse.

-Oh… si claro- dijo algo apenado de tener al señor tanto tiempo esperándolo, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta la vio. La bolsa de Katniss estaba en la parte superior del coche y ella no se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado. Entonces la tomo y dijo- Espéreme un momento, a la señorita Katniss se le olvido algo… ya regreso-

.

.

.

La despedida estaba más que divertida. Katniss no tenía más de 20 minutos y su prima ya la había hecho tomarse al menos dos copas perdiendo como siempre en las cartas. La chica Everdeen ya estaba fuera de práctica y con solo eso ya se sentía algo "alegre".

-Vamos Kat solo son dos copas- se burló su prima cuando la vio sentándose de frente a ella en la barra.

-Creo que aunque sean solo dos ya me está afectando-dijo entre risas.

-Tal vez...- río divertida su prima, pero de pronto de quedo seria- Kat... creo que alguien te busca- dijo Johanna viendo hacia la entrada del salón que quedaba de espaldas a Kat.

La chica Everdeen se dio la vuelta enseguida y pudo distinguir a un grupo de chicas que se reunió alrededor de alguien muy cerca de la puerta. Las chicas ya un poco ebrias parecían pajaritos revoloteando alrededor y fue hasta que una chica empujo a otra que lo vio… era Peeta.

.

.

.

El chico Mellark decidió entrar. El lugar se veía muy a la moda pero lleno de gente y por deducción pensó que la Katniss no estaría entre todas esas personas. Se acercó a la barra que había en la parte central y se encontró a un chico alto pelirrojo y bien parecido que parecía estar atendiendo algo de papelería del otro lado de la barra.

-¿Sabes dónde hay una despedida de soltera?- le pregunto levantando un poco la voz.

El joven subió la mirada y dejo lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto autoritario frunciendo el ceño.

-Busco a alguien-

-¿A quién si se puede saber?-

El chico Mellark se sorprendió por la pregunta pero trato de sonar lo más calmado posible- A una chica-

-¿Qué chica?- le espetó de forma molesta.

- Amigo no tengo porque decírtelo, pero me urge entregarle algo así que… busco a Katniss- bufó molesto.

El joven relajo su rostro y contesto un poco más calmado- A Katniss… si, la conozco. ¿Tú eres…?-

-Soy su novio…- dijo con orgullo aunque no tuviera bases para hacerlo.

-A ok, por eso hubieras comenzado- sonrió por fin el joven- Ven vamos te llevare con ella- Peeta asintió y lo siguió hacia el fondo donde se podía distinguir unas escaleras las cuales subió siguiendo al joven hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Lamento mi comportamiento- dijo el chico- Normalmente no soy tan inquisidor, pero yo conozco a las chicas y pensé que tal vez estabas buscando a… bueno a alguien en la que estoy interesado. Por eso esa actitud-

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo Peeta comprensivo.

-Ok. Vale - dijo despidiéndose sin ni siquiera dar lugar a que el chico le diera las gracias cuando abrió la puerta.

Adentro era algo extraño había adornos raros y luces con tonos obscuros y rojizos con un toque de elegancia que a pesar de ser un chico había aprendido a distinguir acompañando a mujeres de alta escala social. Todas las asistentes eran mujeres y el chico se sintió un tonto por no haberlo deducido antes, sin embargo, no dio ni siquiera dos pasos dentro del salón cuando varias chicas se le acercaron.

-Hola. Tú eres Peeta, ¿no?-preguntó una chica pequeña con un vestido muy corto y con demasiados holanes.

-Hola- sonrió para ella amablemente- Sí, soy Peeta un gusto conocert… conocerlas- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado.

-Lo sabía- dijo otra chica a su espalda- es muy guapo, ¿no creen?- dijo pretendiendo que no la escuchaba, y fue cuando Peeta se dio cuenta que estaban algo ebrias.

-Sí, lo es- dijeron a la vez varias chicas dándole la razón

-Y huele muy bien- soltó otra a su lado, lo que hizo que varias chicas o más bien todas se situarán a su alrededor para olerlo.

-Tienes razón- confirmaron algunas.

-Oh, gracias- dijo el chico fingiendo seguridad- que amables son- les aseguró con una sonrisa que solo las animo un poco más a seguirle haciendo preguntas acerca de donde había comprado su ropa, sus zapatos y hasta su reloj porque según ellas lo hacía lucir perfecto.

Peeta estaba dando las gracias por los cumplidos y por las muestras de atención de las chicas que se situaron a su alrededor, cuando vio a la que realmente le importaba.

-Hola- dijo fugazmente Katniss acercándose a él.

-Hola- respondió el con alegría de volver a verla a pesar de lo ocurrido intentando controlarse al verla solo con su atuendo de la despedida.

-Creo que tienes admiradoras- dijo burlona.

-Tal vez- sonrió a las presentes.- Son unas damas sensacionales y muy amables… Por cierto, se te quedo esto- dijo entregándole su bolso a la vez que rozaba suavemente su mano.

-Gra… gracias- tartamudeo resultado del ligero toque del chico que la hizo estremecer.

-No es nada Kat- sonrió- tengo que irme, me esperan… yo…-

-¡Quieto ahí Mellark!- exigió Prim llegando hasta él- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó.

-Lamento haber llegado sin ser invitado a tu fiesta Prim, pero voy a la despedida de soltero de Cato. Solo vine a traerle su bolso a Kat cuando estas señoritas amablemente me quisieron saludar, pero ya me voy…-

-Vamos Kat dile a tu novio que no se puede ir sin brindar con nosotras- pidió su hermana haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña.

Todas veían a Katniss y ella entre su sonrojo y nerviosismo combinado con algo de valor que seguramente le dio el alcohol dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Peeta, brinda con nosotras. Por favor-

El chico Mellark se quedó sin palabras otra vez al ver esos ojos suplicantes y contesto rápidamente- Sí, está bien…-

-Ok-dijo Johanaa- Aquí tienes guapo- dijo entregándole una copa- y aquí tienes descerebrada- se burló mientras entregaba la otra copa a su prima.

-Vamos Peeta, di algo a mi salud- le pidió Prim mientras le entregaban otra copa.

-No sé qué decir- se apenó el chico.

-Lo que sea- dijo Johanna guiñándole un ojo- Tu solo di un brindis guapo…-

-Bueno, entonces… diré un brindis para todas señoritas…- sonrió pícaro- Brindo por los afortunados que ya las tienen, los perdedores que aún no… y los bastarnos que las conocerán… - y mirando a Katniss a los ojos, sonrió - Salud…- dijo finalizando levanto su copa, todas lo imitaron…

-¡Eso es un brindis!- dijo Johanna a Katniss después de tomar de su propia copa- No puedo creer que lo hagas con él- dijo a su oído ruborizando a su prima- Te odio Katniss, es que esta como para comérselo- se lamentó- Solo míralo-

La chica Everdeen no necesito que su prima se lo indicara, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Después de que Peeta le dedicara esa mirada intensa ella estaba reteniendo el aliento. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en que se movía y hasta su manera de tratar a sus "admiradoras" la tenía con toda su atención en él.

El chico Mellark se sentía algo asediado pero era amable con todas las chicas que lo felicitaron por su brindis. Sin embargo, a él solo le importo que pudiera volver a ver a Katniss a los ojos mientras lo daba. Esos ojos hermosos, sus hermosos ojos grises que lo tenían como un tonto…

Le dio otro trago a su copa y vio la hora. Ya era tarde, así que decidió que era tiempo de irse -Señoritas- dijo como un caballero- Me tengo que retirar, si me disculpan tengo que despedirme de mi novia… - les pidió y se alejó de ellas.

Katniss estaba como en la luna, ya se había tomado otra copa e iba por la quinta y no se dio cuenta que el chico se había acercado a ella, hasta que regresando su atención hacia su dirección lo vio frente a ella- Peeta…-susurro sorprendida ante la atenta mirada de su hermana y su prima.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo sonriente- Kat me tengo que ir- dijo con algo de pesar.

-Ah es cierto, sino te apuras te perderás de la despedida de soltero de los chicos-

-Exacto… Bueno entonces adiós- dijo despidiéndose mientras se acercaba a ella para besar su mejilla.

La chica Everdeen no sabía si había sido por el alcohol, por la presión que sentir ya que todas la veían o simplemente porque podía hacerlo; pero cuando Peeta se acercó a darle el beso en la mejilla ella había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había girado para quedar rostro con rostro de frente, y lo beso...

Eso no se lo espero. Peeta no lo imagino, pero aún así disfruto del beso hasta que la chica se separó diciendo- que tengas buen viaje, con cuidado- le sonrió. Peeta se sintió abrumado, pero solo asintió y se despidió de las chicas con un movimiento de mano saliendo por la puerta que había pasado minutos atrás.

.

.

.

-Yo que tú, me le hubiera ido encima. Lo encerraba en la habitación y no lo dejaba ir Kat-se quejó Johanna a su lado en la barra.

-Sí Kat, por dios solo lo besaste. Todas las chicas se morirían por pasar la noche con él y tú que lo tienes para ti solita no lo aprovechas…lo que yo le haría… uff… - dijo Prim.

-¡Prim!- la reprendió su hermana- Te casas en unos días-

-Eso no quiere decir que no tenga imaginación, y tu novio querida hermanita hace que tenga mucha imaginación- sonrió burlona.

Desde que Peeta se había ido, la chica Everdeen había recibido innumerables muestras de "odio" de las otras asistentes a la despedida desde sus amigas, primas y hasta sus tías. Todas la felicitaban y le decían la envidia que les causo cuando ella con total normalidad lo había besado, aunque eso era algo que aún no tenía tan claro, ni ella misma.

La fiesta se tornaba divertida, todas jugaban y bebían, porque, ya que era una noche de chicas, que más se podía hacer.

Katniss estaba sonriente, pero no era simplemente por la fiesta sino porque así estaba desde que dejo ir a Peeta.

-Ya Kat… niss… quita esa cara de tonta por favoor- le dijo su hermana al acercarse ya muy ebria.

-Yo no tengo cara de tonta- siguió sonriendo.

-Ajaa… La verdad, te tengo envidia-

-A mí… pero sí tu eres la que se va a casar… - dijo Katniss sorprendida- Yo te tendría que tener envidia a ti…-

-No creo que me la tengas la verdad… ni que la merezca Kat…- dijo algo acongojada.

-Prim, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada- ¿Está todo bien entre Cato y tú?-

-Tal vez no debería casarme… - dijo al borde de las lágrima hablando para sí misma- tal vez… yo… - dijo y se detuvo.

Katniss preocupada la rodeo con sus brazos y le preguntó- ¿Por qué no deberías casarte?- Sin embargo no le respondió y Prim se sintió segura en los brazos de su hermana y se dejó mimar como cuando eran niñas...

.

_-Shh…Ya no llores Prim-_

_-Pero... Mamá y papá están peleando Kat…- dijo entre sollozos- No me gusta…me pone triste-_

_-Ni a mí, pero ya pasará. Ven vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos con mis muñecas- _

_-Pero… tu no me dejas jugar con tus muñecas…- dijo acongojada la pequeña niña rubia- Me regañas si las tomo-_

_-Tú eres mi hermanita, y aunque te regañe o te grite, yo siempre te cuidaré porque te quiero-soltó la jovencita de cabello oscuro._

_-Yo también te quiero Kat- dijo abrazando a su hermana mayor con amor…_

_._

Prim estaba sollozando en los brazos de su hermana conteniendo las lágrimas. Le recordó esos momentos de niñas cuando sus papás atravesaron duros momentos. Pero todo estaría bien.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-preguntó Katniss al notar su respiración más calmada.

-Sí…yo- intento decir cuando el micrófono se escuchó y todas giraron hacia su dirección.

-¡Buenas noches chicas!- Era Johanna- Sé que todas están algo ebrias como yo, pero quiero decir unas palabras… En unos días mi querida primita se casa y es por eso que hoy le estamos celebrando su despedida de soltera… No soy negativa pero no entiendo porque quieres dejarla Prim… es tan lindo ser soltera…- sonrió burlona- ¿no?- preguntó a la multitud.

Bueno entiendo que ames a ese chico, es buena persona. Algo cerrado pero un buen chico al fin… Entonces como hoy es tu despedida de soltera te traemos algo especial- sonrió maliciosa.

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Por las puertas salieron unos… policías. Todas gritaron asustadas mientras ellos rodeaban a todas las presentes. Iban con trajes azules uniformados, aunque si se les ponía atención su uniforme era extraño. Uno de los policías llego hasta donde estaba Johanna aluzándola con una linterna debido a la poca luz y le pidió el micrófono el cual Johanna le entrego.

-Señoritas, buenas noches- Dijo el oficial – Estamos aquí para detener a la señorita Primrose Everdeen, ¿me podría decir si se encuentra aquí?-

Katniss miro extrañada a su hermana- ¿sabes para que te buscan?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-No, ni idea- contesto ella.

-¿Primrose Everdeen?- volvió a preguntar el oficial.

-Pero hay que averiguarlo- dijo acercándose hacia el escenario- Yo soy Primrose Everdeen- declaró cuando al pie del escenario.

-Muy bien, oficiales arresten a la señorita- ordenó y sus acompañantes tomaron del brazo a la chica rubia.

-¿Por qué motivos estoy siendo arrestada oficial?- exigió saber al momento que la esposaban.

-¿En verdad lo quiere saber?-pregunto acercándose a ella y quedando solo a unos centímetros.

-Sí, exijo saberlo- contestó ella.

-Bueno…- sonrió malicioso- es porque has sido una chica muy mala…- contestó seductoramente al momento que se arrancó la camisa develando un pecho marcado- Y nosotros hemos venido a castigarte…y a castigarlas a todas… -

Entonces todos los "policías" hicieron lo mismo. Se arrancaron la camisa al momento que la música se volvió más estridente.

Todos los chicos eran guapísimos, ninguno le pedía nada a nadie. Eran altos, atléticos y con un cuerpo muy, pero muy marcado. Bailaban al ritmo de la música seductoramente y alrededor de cada uno se reunió un grupo de mujeres locas.

Prim por su parte solo sufría. Estaba en el centro del escenario, la habían esposado y estaba sentada en una silla mientras tres chicos muy guapos bailaban para ella… sí, sufría mucho.

Katniss por su parte solo reía viendo como todas estaban disfrutando del espectáculo. Johanna sí que sabía hacer fiestas, pero esta superaba por mucho a cualquiera a la que ella hubiera asistido.

Su copa estaba vacía, otra vez… y se acercó a la barra sorteando chicos semidesnudos en el camino.

-Me das un Martini- pidió al chico que estaba en la barra cuando la vio – Que sean dos mejor- se corrigió y cuando el chico se los dio se acercó a una mesa.- Hola- dijo tímidamente a quien estaba ocupaba la mesa.

-Hola…- Contesto Madge casi en un susurro sorprendida al ver a Katniss.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Sí, claro-

-Gracias- dijo Katniss al sentarse- Pensé que no habías venido-

-Oh, sí, es solo que llegue algo tarde-

-Madge, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada.

-No, ¿porque lo dices?-

-Porque se supone que eres mi mejor amiga… y esta es la primera conversación en la que me dices más de tres palabras- confesó dolida.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué estás tan apática conmigo?-

-No estoy apática-

-Claro que sí, es más en estos dos años que he vivido en Nueva York casi no hemos hablado-

-He estado ocupada Kat, lo siento-

-¿Tan ocupada como para que no me dijeras que ya vives con Gale?- preguntó con dolor.

-Yo…-

-Mira no quiero recriminarte nada, sé que es tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y confiar en mí. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga Madge y que no esté físicamente no quiere decir que no esté ahí- sonrió comprensivamente.

-Gracias Kat- dijo abrazándola- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y te he extrañado tanto- soltó en un sollozo.

-Yo igual-

-Sabes, mi relación con Gale va muy bien – dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Me alegro… aquí entre nosotras. Tú siempre le gustaste, solo que como tú andabas con ese chico que nadie sabía quién era… nunca se animó a decirte nada…-

-¿En verdad?...-

-Sí, lo juro- sonrió- por cierto ¿quién era ese chico?-

-Ahora ya no tiene importancia… -

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! espero y estén teniendo una magnifica semana.**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 11 de mi primera historia. Si les gusta o si no, espero puedan dejarme un review…**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior!También quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer, así como a los guest que aunque no les puedo contestar siempre leo lo que me escriben, ustedes son tan geniales... :D**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto...**

**Lauz9**

**PD: Sigo trabajando en esta historia y no les doy un día en específico para subir el siguiente capítulo porque no quiero quedarles mal, solo diré que pronto.**

**Cree un Facebook por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo. Aparezco como: Lauz Nueve FFn**

**Pero también pueden checar el link en mi perfil aquí en FFn :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 12**

.

-¿Joven Peeta?- preguntó por tercera vez el chofer al llegar.

-A... sí- dijo volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya llegamos. Este es el edificio donde está el departamento del Joven Marvel-

-Oh, ya veo – dijo bajando el vidrio de su lado del coche y mirando a través del imponente y moderno edificio que contrastaba con la arquitectura del lugar- Gracias entonces… -

-Disculpe, ¿a qué hora quiere que lo recoja?- preguntó el conductor.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañado el chico rubio.

-La señorita y el señor Everdeen me lo encargaron mucho. Ya que usted no es de aquí y no conoce la zona-

-A ya, entiendo… agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero tómese la noche libre. Es una despedida de soltero y no creo que termine temprano. Yo tomare un taxi-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "pero"… No quiero tenerlo esperando toda la noche. Por favor, tómese la noche libre…-

-La señorita...-.

-No le haga caso- dijo burlón- Katniss exagera a veces, sé cuidarme solo. Así que muchas gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida bajando del coche.

Ya era tarde y la noche se veía en todo su esplendor. El chico Mellark se arregló su camisa y su saco, sin poder quitarse aun de la mente esos labios… los labios de Katniss que lo hipnotizaban y que lo hacían un bobo tan solo al recordarlos contra los suyos.

No entendía su actitud. Ella era muy extraña. Sus acciones lo confundían cada vez más, pero aun así había una realidad, al menos la había besado y esta noche se iluminaria para él con ese solo recuerdo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, toco el timbre.

-¿Dígame señor?-pregunto el portero.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, busco a Marvel. Soy invitado de la despedida de soltero de Cato Odair- dijo con decisión.

-Espere un minuto- le indico. Peeta espero mientras que el portero según pensó, revisaba la lista de invitados- Pase señor Mellark, el señor Odair me indico que si llegaba usted le dejara pasar de inmediato-

-Gracias- dijo Peeta cuando se le abrió la puerta.

-Por nada, es el Penthouse. El elevador está a su derecha. Que pase buena noche-

-Ok, entendido- concluyó y camino por el pasillo. No tardó mucho en llegar el elevador estaba a no más de 2 metros. Presiono el botón y espero. Todo era muy elegante. Tanto la decoración desde el vestíbulo hasta el mismo elevador. Peeta veía todo con reserva pensando que Marvel debía de ser muy rico para vivir en un lugar así.

El viaje no duró mucho, y cuando menos lo pensó, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y el chico se llevó una sorpresa. Pensó encontrar un pasillo y en cambio solo había una puerta en el recibidor. Todo el piso debía de ser de Marvel…

Camino despacio y toco la puerta cuando se encontró frente a ella. Alguien platicaba del otro lado y de pronto ésta se abrió revelando a la persona que conversaba.

-Peeta…-

-Buenas noches Marvel- saludo Peeta con toda diplomacia.

-Buenas noches- le contestó algo molesto- pasa…- le indico.

El chico entro, y a primera vista se pudo dar cuenta de la ostentosidad con la que vivía. Sus muebles lucían caros, todo a su alrededor era moderno y sofisticado. Peeta se sentía algo intimidado por el ex novio de Katniss pero no dejaría que se le notara.

- Que estupendo lugar es tu casa Marvel- dijo a forma de romper el hielo.

-Gracias- dijo Marvel y con disimulo continuo- Aunque este es solo mi departamento, mi casa está en remodelación pero creo que este lugar es suficiente para lo que se desarrolla esta noche- sonrió complacido.

-Bueno eso espero, en Nueva York aunque los departamentos no son tan grandes son suficientes, para lo que uno los necesita. Bueno eso según Kat- le espetó y… ¡Punto para Mellark!

Peeta no se pudo quedar callado, esa era una clara provocación y el chico Mellark también sabe cómo jugar. Marvel lo miraba receloso y cuando apenas iba a contestar alguien los interrumpió…

-¡Peeta!- gritó Finnick a unos metros de distancia.

-Hola Finnick- le saluda Peeta cuando el chico de llegó hasta ellos.

-Me alegra que vinieras- palmeo su espalda- Cato me preguntó por ti hace un rato y no sabía que responder-

-Le hubieras dicho que tengo una novia que atender, la cual es muy exigente- dijo Peeta burlón.

-Eso sin duda, Katniss es un demonio y lo sé bien. Soy su mejor amigo- dijo siguiéndole el juego- Espero que no la hayas visto enojada aún porque pobre de ti- le advirtió.

-No, aún no. Afortunadamente- dijo con cara de alivio.

-Sí, eres afortunado entonces…- dijo con sarcasmo- Bueno entra estás en tu casa amigo- le invitó y Peeta lo siguió ante la mirada de desdén de Marvel.

La despedida de soltero se desarrollaba en la parte de atrás del departamento. En un amplio salón que Marvel tenía donde al parecer era su cuarto de diversión. Tenía un billar, un mini-casino instalado, una barra muy grande a un costado con un excelente surtido de bebidas, una televisión que casi abarcaba toda una pared, un estéreo impresionante, muchas consolas y videojuegos además de una biblioteca al fondo donde estaba un escritorio y muchas cosas más.

Al llegar a la barra un rubio alto y fornido lo saludo.

-Peeta, que bien que decidiste acompañarnos- saludo Cato al ver al chico.

-Hola Cato. Al contrario, gracias por invitarme- contestó cortes.

-Me caes bien sabes, eres un buen tipo… Ven te invito una cerveza- ofreció al dársela.

-Gracias- aceptó y tomo un trago.

-¿Y qué hay de mí hermanito?- dijo Finnick haciéndose el ofendido- ¿No me vas a invitar una a mí?-

-Claro, toma- dijo entregándole una cerveza con preocupación. Finnick la tomó sin apuro y cuando le daba el primer trago Cato complementó– Solo que a esa le escupí- dijo burlón.

Lo que sucedió fue muy gracioso. Finnick arrojó lo que tenía en la boca mojando el lado de la barra donde estaban, mientras tanto Cato y Peeta no paraban de reír burlándose.

-No es gracioso- les reprendió Finnick cuando se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Claro que lo es Finn- dijo Cato aún entre risas.

-Eres un cerdo Cato-

-No seas niña Finn, además era broma. Me la acaban de dar- se excusó Cato.

-Ya Finn no te molestes con el futuro esposo- dijo Peeta tratando de que los chicos se calmarán.

-Solo porque es tu despedida de soltero no te golpeo hermanito- le advirtió – Ok, hay que divertirse que la noche aún es joven… Hoy traje muchas botellas de whisky y se tienen que terminar-

.

.

.

La noche transcurría, y todos los asistentes a la despedida se divertían a más no poder. Aunque aún era temprano ya había gente ebria, algunos jugando con el billar, uno que otro fumando en la terraza y algunos inclusive jugando videojuegos con una cerveza y botana al lado.

Peeta no conocía a la gran mayoría y debido a que Cato era muy tímido, Finnick se había encargado de presentarlo. El chico Mellark era un buen conversador y no se le hizo difícil adaptarse entre los presentes que lo miraban aún con curiosidad al notar que el ex novio y el novio actual de Katniss estaba en el mismo lugar, ya que todos sabían lo que había pasado dos años atrás.

-¿Cómo estás Cato?- preguntó Marvel al llegar a la barra donde el aludido ya estaba algo ebrio.

-Bien voy a casarme en unos días… estoy Feliz y algo ebrio también… ¿porque la pregunta?- dijo extrañado devuelta.

-Solo preguntaba- dijo con desinterés- Eres muy afortunado-

-Lo sé, no todos se casan con el amor de su vida-

-No, desafortunadamente no. Prim es una gran chica Cato. Cuídala y quiérala todos los días como si fuera el primero y el último-

-Yo la amo Marvel, de eso no tengas la menor duda- le dijo con toda la sinceridad que le era posible dar-

-Sé que la amas, y yo te envidio por eso-

-¿Me envidias?-

-Sí, tu puedes amar y ser correspondido-

-¿Tú amas a alguien?- preguntó Cato extrañado.

-Desafortunadamente sí, pero ella ama a otro y él es muy afortunado-

-Lo siento no sabía…-

-No, tú discúlpame a mí-

-Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, ¿o sí?-preguntó extrañado.

-En realidad sí, pero creo que ya no tiene caso-

-Bueno- dijo aceptando como siempre la palabra de su mejor amigo - siento mucho que ella no te ame-

-Y yo- dijo con dolor tomando otro trago de su whisky.

-Debiste de conservar a Katniss… ella es una estupenda chica-

-Tal vez, pero no la merecía entonces…-

-¿Y ahora sí?-

- Yo… - intento contestar pero desviado la mirada hacia otra dirección soltó- ¿Qué le sucede a ese?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Cato.

-¿A quién?-

- A ese- dijo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que mirara en la dirección en la que él miraba. Cato le siguió el juego y cuando lo vio entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Peeta?- preguntó.

-Sí, a ese…-

-¿Qué le pasa de qué?-

-Pues solo míralo… se siente dueño del lugar como si nos conociera de toda la vida… ya hasta Betee le invito a que cuando vuelva a Londres, le daría un tour y lo invitaría a todos los pubs de la zona, y él es bastante especial… jamás invita a nadie-

-¿Celoso?- preguntó burlón.

-No, es solo que se siente parte de nosotros…- dijo con molestia.

-Marvel, Peeta es el novio de Katniss. Eso lo hace automáticamente parte de nosotros…-

- A mí solo me parece un americano oportunista…-

-Yo creo que es un buen tipo-

-Sí, lo que digas…- dijo con malhumor.

-Marvel yo creo que…- intento decir cuando la música que tenían en el salón se apagó sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué tal bastardos?- preguntó Finnick a los asistentes con ironía desde la barra - Espero que ya estén algo ebrios- aseguró mientras tomaba un trago de su copa-

Hoy tengo el terrible privilegio de felicitar a mí hermano Cato porque en unos días se convertirá en un hombre casado… Yo no entiendo porque la gente lo hace. Bueno según es amor y esas cursilerías, pero en realidad es dejar la buena vida, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto a la multitud que le contesto con un "si" rotundo- Ok, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo- continuo- Bueno como esta noche es la despedida de soltero de mi hermanito, aquí mi estimado Marvel y yo trajimos un presente para el festejado, así que invito a Cato a acercarse por favor-

Cato estaba muy extrañado y le preguntó a Marvel- ¿Qué presente?-

-Vamos tienes que ir a recibirlo porque no te lo voy a traer hasta acá- dijo burlón. Cato y Marvel era amigos desde niños y desde entonces, Cato siempre había confiado ciegamente en su amigo así que se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la barra.

-Bueno hermanito siéntate por favor- le indico colocando una silla y Cato se sentó.

-¿Qué sucede Finn?-preguntó nervioso.

-Vamos no pasa nada- le aseguró- Marvel me haces el honor-

-Claro- le dijo y caminó hacia una puerta que había a un costado- Amigo te presento a tus "obsequios"…- y abriendo la puerta continuo- Ella es Clove y ella es Delly…- concluyó revelando a dos mujeres muy hermosas con diminutos vestidos.

Cato se puso rojo inmediatamente, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y hasta les había pedido que no le llevaran nada así, claro ni su hermano ni su mejor amigo consideraron su petición.

Peeta solo veía desde lejos como entre ambos, es decir, Marvel y Finnick había tomado a Cato de los hombros y lo obligaron a quedarse sentado evitando que huyera.

Los "obsequios" de Cato pidieron música especial y le estaban bailando muy seductoramente al chico mientras éste solo se veía incómodo y nervioso. Estaba tan rojo que era gracioso.

Todos los invitados se acomodaron alrededor de las chicas que solo estaban atendiendo a Cato quien se veía claramente ruborizado. Peeta en parte estaba incómodo, por obvias razones.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando Peeta?- preguntó Gale al acercarse.

-A hola Gale, bien gracias, y ¿tú?- preguntó con cortesía el chico mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza.

-Algo ebrio como todos- contestó con una sonrisa señalándole su vaso de whisky vacío.

-¿Por qué no estás animando a las chicas?-

-Por las mismas razones que tú-Peeta lo miró extrañado y Gale continuo- Porque para mí, mi novia es suficiente y no necesito ni mirar a otra- dijo con toda naturalidad.

-Vaya- expreso el chico rubio.

-¿Vaya?-

-Bueno, es decir, esa es una razón de mucho peso-

-¿Tú no piensas así de Katniss?-

-Bueno sí, es solo que… nuestra relación es algo… peculiar- le denominó.

-Todas las relaciones son peculiares. No eres mi amigo ni nada, pero sabes… yo tuve que esperar por Madge mucho tiempo-

-¿Enserio?... es que se ven tan bien juntos que pensé que tendrían mucho tiempo juntos-

-No, tenemos juntos apenas un año. Pero yo la he amado desde su graduación en el instituto, cuando la vi por primera vez-

-Eso es mucho tiempo-

-Lo es. No me anime a decirle nada porque yo soy más grande que ella y en ese entonces se notaba más. Yo solo era el primo de Katniss y en ese tiempo solo me conformaba con eso-

-Debió ser duró-

-Mucho, sí. La quise siempre y aunque ella no se diera cuenta siempre la cuide… Aún tengo ganas de romperle la cara al idiota que solo jugó con ella-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, antes de que aceptara salir conmigo, supe que salió con otro. Ella no sabe que lo sé, pero un idiota jugó con ella, era un tipo con novia- dijo con rabia- ella lo quería lo sé, pero le pedí que me diera una oportunidad y cuando me la dio no la desaproveche-

-Eso es muy sensato-

-Más que sensato, fue la mejor oportunidad de mi vida- dijo pidiendo otro trago- Katniss es un chica muy valiosa Peeta. No desperdicies la oportunidad que te dio-

-Lo sé, no lo haré- dijo con decisión...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban tan aburridas…

Los "policías" ya no lo eran, prácticamente solo les quedaba la ropa interior y los zapatos puestos. Seguían bailando y haciendo juegos entre las chicas, todas estaban encantadas con el espectáculo, y la verdad… hasta yo lo estaría.

Katniss y Madge trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido, intentando de ponerse al día en sus vidas. Katniss le había contado sobre su vida en Nueva York, de cómo en dos años había pasado a ser la Directora General de la aerolínea para la que trabajaba; por su parte Madge le contó sobre como su despacho el cual acababa de poner iba muy bien e inclusive le conto como en menos de una año se había enamorado tanto de Gale que ahora vivían juntos. Las amigas recordaron sus viejos tiempos.

- Es tan lindo poder platicar contigo de nuevo- sonrió Katniss con su... bueno con la copa siguiente en la mano.

- Lo sé, es lindo poder platicar con alguien como lo hago contigo- sonrió.

-¿No platicas con tu amigas aquí en Londres?-

-En realidad casi no tengo amigas, la universidad absorbió mi tiempo y el único que me escucha es Gale bueno y ahora como amigas solo tú…- sonrió.

-Eso es lindo nena Gale es un buen chico- sonrió-aunque bueno, en realidad yo tengo una gran amiga en Nueva York-

-La tal… ¿Annie?- preguntó con recelo.

-Sí, ella- respondió con naturalidad sin notarlo- ella es una gran chica, se llevarán bien-

-¿Llevarnos bien?... te refieres a que, ¿va a venir?-

-Sí, Prim la invito. Solo que Annie es una mujer muy ocupada a duras penas salimos a tomar un café o una copa de vez en cuando. Trabaja para una compañía muy importante y su tiempo es limitado. Llegará mañana si es posible.-

-Ok- dijo secamente.

-Es una linda persona… disculpe- dijo señalando a un chico que pasaba a su lado el cual supuso trabajaba de mesero- Me podría traer otro Martini- pidió la chica Everdeen y fue cuando lo reconoció- Tu eres el chico con quien habló Johanna hace un rato, ¿no?-

El chico pelirrojo sonriendo respondió- Sí, tu eres Katniss no es así- la chica asintió- Hola Madge- La saludó.

Madge se puso nerviosa y solo respondió con un tímido- Hola…- mientras se tomaba el resto de su copa de un solo trago.

-Que gusto verte Madge- le dijo el chico- Bueno entonces quieres un…-

-Eso luego. Disculpa el atrevimiento pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó curiosa Katniss.

-Soy Darius, encantado- saludo como un caballero.

-Sé que no debo de meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero… ¿de dónde conoces a mi prima?-

-Bueno- sonrió pícaro- no me gusta alardear, pero soy el dueño de este lugar. Nos conocimos aquí y… bueno no creo que Johanna quiera que cuente esto, deberías de preguntarle a ella-

-Johanna no me dirá nada-reconoció-Por eso quiero preguntarte a ti. Vi como la mirabas y como ella te veía a ti-

El chico sonrió ampliamente- Johanna y yo salimos hasta hace poco, solo que se podría decir que yo quería algo más y ella dijo no- dijo con pesar.

-¿Eso dijo?-

-Sí, lamentablemente- le reafirmo con un notable pesar- Bueno tengo que irme. Se acabaron las botellas que dispuse para esta reunión- sonrió pícaro- les traeré más, son por cuenta de la casa-

-Gracias Darius-

-No hay de qué. Felicítame a la novia por favor-

-Claro con gusto- y fue cuando una idea le llego de la nada- ¿Darius?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿te gustaría ir a la boda de mi hermana Prim?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Vamos será divertido, Johanna es una de las damas de honor…-

El rostro de Darius se iluminó- Entonces, será un gran honor, Gracias-

-No hay porque- sonrío complacida al ver su plan puesto en marcha- yo te envió la invitación-

-Me parece perfecto. Entonces me voy, que estés bien Katniss y… hasta luego Madge fue un placer volverte a ver-sonrió pícaro antes de alejarse de las chicas.

-Igualmente…- dijo incómoda.

Katniss no había notado su actitud. ¡Demonios como no se dio cuenta! Madge estaba muy nerviosa e incómoda y además del hecho de que lo conocía desde antes… No podía ser, pero tenía que preguntar…

-Tú, ¿conoces a Darius de antes?-

-Sí…- respondió tímidamente su amiga.

-No me digas… ¿él era el chico con el que salías?

-No…-

-Vamos puedes decírmelo… te pusiste nerviosa, o él es un antiguo amor tuyo o sabe algo de ti-

-No… es ninguna de tus dos opciones Kat- dijo nerviosa.

-Vamos soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decírmelo-

-Te digo la verdad… no es ninguna de tus opciones… yo…-

-Madge, Gale está afuera. Dice que lo llamaste- dijo una chica de pronto interrumpiendo a las chicas.

-Sí, gracias… bueno Katniss me tengo que ir-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sí, mañana tengo que ir al juzgado y le pedía a Gale que pasara por mí-

-Bueno, solo porque son cuestiones de trabajo te perdono que nos dejes a media fiesta- y abrazándola le dijo- Te quiero amiga-

-Y yo a ti- dijo al separarse- Te veo en la cena de ensayo. Bye- se despidió.

.

.

.

-Hola Peeta, ¿y Gale?- preguntó Finnick al acercarse.

-Se fue. Dijo que lo disculparán pero Madge le llamó hace un rato y se fue corriendo por ella-

-A ya. Entiendo- dijo sentándose junto a él en la barra- ¿Te la estas pasado bien?-

-Sí, creo que mejor que Cato- sonrió divertido.

Las chicas habían hecho lo que quisieron con él. Habían bailado, habían jugado y aún estaban sobre él mientras todos lo animaban.

-Creo que tienes razón. No fue buena idea las nudistas-

-Tal vez no-

-Él dijo que no quería, pero pensamos que era de broma. Ya veo que no-sonrió Finnick.

-Solo tal vez no es su estilo- dijo Peeta- Espera… creo que vomitará- dijo viendo hacia la barra- Demonios… ya vomito- se quejó Peeta.

-Tenía que pasar. Él no sabe beber y desde que llegó no ha parado-

-Ven vamos a levantarlo- ofreció Peeta.

-Si vamos- dijo Finnick siguiéndolo.

Después de que dejo de vomitar y los chicos lo calmaron un poco lo sentaron en un sillón mientras los invitados seguían disfrutando de las chicas que hacían otro baile extraño.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Peeta entregándole un vaso de agua.

-Mareado, aún algo ebrio… pero dentro de lo que cabe… creo que bien…-

-Que bien hermanito- dijo Finnick sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

Los tres hablaban de lo necio que se había puesto Cato minutos atrás mientras lo llevaron al baño. Jurando que lo querían asaltar cuando Marvel llego y los interrumpió.

-¿Cato que haces aquí?, las chicas quieren saber a qué hora subirás con ellas a la habitación-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Finnick al notar la sorpresa de su hermano.

-Lo que escuchaste Finn-

-En eso no quedamos Marvel-

-Son desnudistas, ¿qué creíste que eran?-

-Claro que sé que son desnudistas Marvel, yo las contraté-

-Bueno entonces ya sabes, vamos Cato te esperan- le invitó Marvel

-Yo no…-

-Anda vamos, levántate-

-Marvel yo no…-

-Solo es una noche Cato, ya después te acostarás con la misma maravillosa mujer por el resto de tu vida-

-No Marvel… yo no me acostaré con una desnudista… ¡Voy a casarme!-

Marvel se desconcertó. En todo el tiempo que tenían de amigos, Cato jamás le había levantado la voz. Ni cuando le dijo lo estúpido que había sido por dejar a Katniss.- Está bien, si no quieres pues entonces no-

-No Marvel. No gracias-

-Bueno ok. Entonces yo iré con las chicas. Se quedan en su casa- dijo alejándose de ellos y abrazando a una de las chicas.

-Quieres irte a casa- preguntó Peeta después de un silencio incómodo.

-Por favor…- dijo Cato cansado.

-Yo traje mi auto, pero bebí mucho. ¿Peeta manejarías el auto?-

-Claro. Ven Cato- dijo levantándolo para que se apoyara en él- Es hora de irnos-

.

.

.

-Descerebrada, ¿estás ebria?- preguntó Johanna.

-¡Johanna!- dijo con demasiada efusividad.

-Ok. Si lo estás- río divertida-¿Tu pagaste las nuevas botellas?-

-Nopi… fue ese chico pelirrojo- le respondió haciendo palidecer a su prima.

-Oh… ya veo-

-Lo amas, ¿no es así?- pregunto su prima entre risas.

-Es algo complicado- respondió simplemente- Ven Kat vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Rente un limosina, vamos a pasear por la ciudad. Suena divertido, ¿no lo crees?-

-¡Sí vamos! – dijo tomando su bolso.

-Ok descerebrada. Sígueme- le indico y se reunieron con las otras chicas que quedaban en la despedida.

.

.

.

-Ya llegamos Cato- dijo Peeta al recargarlo en el porche de su casa.

-¡Mi casa!- grito como un niño- Si mi mamá me viera así… regañaría a Finn-

-Seguramente, no te cuido bien- dijo Peeta riendo.

-No él siempre me cuida Peeta, es un buen hermano- dijo muy convencido- El que me decepcionó hoy fue Marvel… ¿Cómo puede creer que me acostaré con otra a unos días de mi boda?-

-No lo sé. Muchas personas lo hacen-

-Pues yo no… Yo amo a Prim-

-Por mi experiencia. Sé que un hombre enamorado no lo haría- dijo palmeando su espalda- Hiciste lo correcto Cato-

-Gracias, tu sí me entiendes. ¿Peeta como sabes tantas cosas sobre estos temas?-

-Bueno es que yo en realidad soy… un prostituto…-

Cato se le quedo viendo asombrado y de pronto comenzó a reír como loco- un prostituto- decía entre risas- que gracioso Peeta por poco me la creí-

-Y yo- dijo Finnick detrás de ellos.

-Finnick, no te escuche llegar- dijo Peeta escondiendo su nerviosismo.

-Solo hablaba por teléfono. No me retrase tanto Peeta-

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Finn- interrumpió Cato- es un bromista muy bueno, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si Cato. Uno muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Gracias Peeta por traernos-

-No hay problema chicos- se despidió- los veo mañana-

-Sí, claro. Descansa Peeta-dijo de manera demasiado formal.

-Ustedes igual-

.

.

.

Lo de la limosina había resultado muy divertido. Las chicas habían salido a recorrer las calles más importantes de la ciudad saludando a quien pasaba por su camino y mandando besos a los chicos guapos.

Katniss por su parte estaba más que confundida. En cada chico rubio que pasaba por la calle no podía dejar de imaginarse a Peeta. Los saludaba pensando en él y una que otra vez grito su nombre confundiéndolo.

Su prima y su hermana sabían que le pasaba. Pero no le dirían nada. Ella ya debía de saberlo.

Sin darse cuenta el viaje terminó y comenzaron a dejar a las chicas a sus casas. La última en bajarse fue Johanna y no la dejaron precisamente en su casa.

-Tengo cosas que hacer descerebradas- se excusó al bajarse tomando una botella de Vodka-

-Quiso decir que tiene un chico al cual atender- rieron divertidas todas con el comentario de Prim.

-Ok, sí. Iré con alguien… pero chicas… Esta fue una gran noche- aseguro señalándolas- ¡La mejor!- y todas gritaron confirmándolo.

Al final del camino solo quedaban Prim y Kat en la limosina. Las ultimas en llegar a casa. Estaban tan cansadas de todas las locuras de la gran noche que Prim ya estaba dormida. La vista era hermosa, apenas Iban dejando la ciudad cuando Katniss se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chofer, ¿puede pararse en un cajero?-

-Claro señorita-

Y así lo hizo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Katniss había retirado lo que pudo de sus tarjetas y lo guardo en su bolso. Pensando que haría algo bueno con eso.

Al llegar a casa bajo de la limosina como pudo con una firme decisión. El alcohol había hecho su trabajo. Katniss tenía una idea y la iba a realizar.

Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta de la cocina y entraron. Prim sin despedirse se fue al cuarto de visitas que había en la planta baja. Entró y ya no se supo de ella.

Por su parte Katniss se tomó su tiempo y bebió un vaso agua. Eso de estar algo ebria sí que dejaba mucha sed. Como su habitación estaba en la segunda planta y con mucho cuidado se descalzó y con las zapatillas en la mano y su gabardina cubriéndola subió con cuidado a su recámara.

Su destino jugaba con ella y parecía que todo estaba encajando. Katniss había abierto la puerta entrado sigilosamente a su habitación cuando de pronto vio a ese chico rubio recostado sobre su cama. Parecía un niño dormido con su rostro relajado y su sonrisa deslumbrante. No podía haber hombre más guapo pensó.

Después de admirarlo por un largo rato desde el umbral de la puerta decidió acercarse. Camino lo más derecho que pudo hacia él cuando sus reflejos le fallaron y se golpeó en su rodilla con el buró de un costado.

Peerta por su parte había llegado hacia unas cuantas horas y al no encontrar a Kat pensó que ella llegaría más tarde o tal vez no llegaría ya que estaba con sus amigas, así que se cambió de ropa se dio un baño y desde entonces estaba dormido en la habitación que ambos compartían cuando un sonido lo despertó.

-¡Auch!- se quejó una voz conocida.

-Katniss… ¿Estás bien?- dijo al momento que se levantaba y prendía la luz para encontrarla en el suelo tomando su rodilla entre sus manos.

-Si… es solo mi rodilla- dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Haber deja que te revise- le indicó el rubio al momento que se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a ella- parece que solo es el golpe… te voy a sentar en la cama- dijo antes de levantarla entre sus brazos.

Katniss estaba paralizada y no precisamente por el dolor. Peeta solo traía puesto un bóxer.

-¿Te sietes mejor?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que la regreso al planeta Tierra.

-Si… gracias-balbuceo y de la nada empezó a reírse diciendo- El buró tiene la culpa, se atravesó en mi camino Peeta- se excusó- yo solo iba caminado, te lo juro-

El chico rio un poco al darse cuenta de la situación- ¿Estás ebria preciosa?-

Katniss rio por lo bajo y susurro con una sonrisa de lado- Solo… poquito Peeta- y se comenzó a reír otra vez.

El chico Mellark la veía divertido pero sabía que era tarde así que le dijo- Ven Kat, es mejor que te recuestes y ya te duermas. Es tarde-

-Nooo… aún no Peeta- dijo con puchero de niña pequeña- Mejor acompáñame a un lugar, ¿Vale?- Peeta no podía ver esos ojos y decir que no así que solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y Katniss aplaudió como una niña- Bueno vamos- dijo estirando su mano entrelazándola con de él.

Salieron de la recámara juntos. Bajaron las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque con una Katniss ebria eso era algo muy difícil. Atravesaron la cocina y salieron por la puerta de atrás llegando al jardín que a estas horas lucia en penumbras.

-¿A dónde vamos Kat?- preguntó el chico abotonándose la camisa que alcanzó a ponerse antes de salir.

-Shh… tú solo sígueme-le pidió guiándolo por el jardín. Peeta se dejó llevar disfrutando del agarre de sus manos porque era un acto simple y sin doble intensión pero para él era algo muy importante.

-Ya llegamos… creo- rio Katniss divertida frente a una pequeña casita.

-¿Qué es aquí Kat?- pregunto el chico.

-Espera… primero hay que entrar- dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta con algo de dificultad pero cuando la pudo abrir le indico a Peeta que entrara y él así lo hizo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aunque pequeña por fuera la pequeña casita era amplia. Todo el adornado tenía flores y tapizados llamativos. Al igual que una pequeña cama al fondo y un sofá junto a una televisión pequeña.

-Es muy bonito este lugar- dijo Peeta al darse la vuelta y quedar frente a Katniss quien estaba recargada junto a la puerta.

-Es mi lugar favorito en toda la casa Peeta- sonrió nostálgica- este es mi lugar. La casita de Kat- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Es precioso. Debiste de pasar buenos momentos aquí-

-Muchos… y también malos-

-Lo imagino preciosa. Pero esos momentos ya quedaron en el pasado-

-Sí… - sonrió de nuevo la chica Everdeen.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- sonrió el chico rubio – me gusta cuando sonríes- dijo sin poder contener sus palabras.

Katniss escuchó cada palabra que había dicho el chico y solo lo veía sin decir nada con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pensando…

Pasaron unos minutos que a Peeta se le hicieron eternos en los que ella no dio señales de desagrado por su comentario o cualquier indicio de que había hablado de más así que queriendo cambiar la conversación le preguntó- Kat… ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- dijo sonriendo nervioso.

Ante la reacción ella sonrió un poco más acercándose a Peeta con paso decidido. Se detuvo frente a él y dijo- A mí también me gusta cuando sonríes…- Y lo besó.

El chico se sorprendió pero respondió al beso queriendo trasmitir en él, todo lo que ella le provocaba. Katniss por su parte colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta profundizando el beso mientras él la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

El chico sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás y cayó sobre la pequeña cama llevándose a la chica consigo. Ambos rieron por lo sucedido e incorporándose Peeta pudo notar por la forma en que la chica reía que aún estaba ebria.

-Que divertido… - decía Katniss entre risas.

-Si... muy divertido- susurro Peeta- Katniss, ¿aun estás ebria verdad?- preguntó el chico.

Ella al escuchar dejo de reír y se levantó de la cama quedando de pie frente a él aún sentado en el borde la cama.

-¿Aun estás marea…- intentó preguntar sin poder terminar ya que la chica puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándolo.

Ella lo veía y él a ella. Solo sus miradas hablaban, transmitiendo mensajes encriptados que solo ellos podían entender.

-Katniss yo… -comenzó a decir el chico.

-Shh…- susurró Katniss y levantando la barbilla del chico lo besó de nuevo. Ese beso era diferente, no era apasionado, no era desesperado ni mucho menos incómodo. Era tierno y lento… era con amor…

Sus emociones no las podían controlar y el beso lento comenzó a hacerse más demandante. Ella se apodero de su boca y el de su cintura y Peeta en un arranque de locura tiro con ella recostándola sobre la cama sin separarse de sus labios.

Cuando el aire les falto y sus respiraciones no les daban tregua sus miradas hablaron. No necesitaron de palabras, ni preguntas fuera de lugar. La decisión estaba tomada.

Mientras Peeta comenzaba a desabrochar su corsé volvió a besarla diciendo que todo estaría bien. Katniss asintió y con una sonrisa le indico que siguiera mientras ella atrapaba sus labios para no dejarlos ir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! ya sé que quieren lanzarme a los mutos de nuevo pero les pido que no lo hagan.**

**Aquí traigo con mucho esfuerzo el capítulo 12 de mi primera historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites del capítulo anterior! Sin dejar de mencionar a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer, así como a los guest que aunque no les puedo contestar siempre leo lo que me escriben, todos son increíbles y siempre alegran mi día.**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto... **

**Lauz9**

**PD: Sé que me ausento mucho pero estoy muy ocupada. Aún así NO abandonaré la historia. Es una promesa. Sigo trabajando y si no les doy un día en específico para subir el siguiente capítulo es porque no quiero quedarles mal. Pero espero tenerlo pronto…**

**Cree un Facebook por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo. Aparezco como: Lauz Nueve FFn**

**Pero también pueden checar el link en mi perfil aquí en FFn :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 13**

.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la pequeña ventana esa mañana, y sin poder evitarlo le dieron de lleno en el rostro al chico Mellark que despertaba con algo de pereza. Intento estirarse para relajar sus músculos como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria y… fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía porque junto a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Katniss estaba recostada sobre su pecho profundamente dormida entre sus brazos y fue cuando todo regreso a su mente.

La noche anterior Katniss Everdeen había sido suya. Había recorrido su cuerpo y ella el de él. Recordó los besos, las caricias y lo que sintió cuando estuvo con ella. Todo, hasta el último segundo lo recordó, guardándolo en su corazón, en el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Ella había hecho que Peeta tuviera la mejor noche de su vida. No había sido simplemente sexo; había sido algo más.

Así dormida como estaba, se veía más hermosa (si eso era posible) según sus palabras. Para él ella era perfecta y no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. La estrecho más entre sus brazos besando su frente cuidando de no despertarla mientras aspiraba su aroma, su embriagante aroma.

Paso un tiempo y el chico rubio decidió que era momento de levantarse. Con mucho cuidado, se incorporo tratando de mover lo menos posible a Katniss, logrando su cometido para dejar que durmiera un poco más y traerle el desayuno a la cama.

Se vistió en silencio y dejando un beso en su frente le dijo- No sé qué es lo que siento por ti Kat, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir…- entonces salió de la casita esperando que cuando volviera fuera él lo primero que ella viera al despertar.

.

.

.

-Buenos días amor- la despertó con un beso el chico a su lado.

Johanna se despertó poco a poco topándose de frente con ese pelirrojo que tanto le encantaba-Buenos días- dijo simplemente.

-Te preparé café, un jugo y un pan con mantequilla para que desayunes- dijo acercándole la bandeja al tiempo que la chica se incorporaba.

-Gracias Darius- dijo tomando un poco de café- no debiste molestarte-

-Sabes que no es molestia Joha- le dijo con una sonrisa.

A ella le encantaba esa sonrisa pero no podía dejarse ver vulnerable, no con él porque era su debilidad- Tampoco debiste traer más botellas anoche Darius. Ya había sido un detalle de tu parte que me prestaras el lugar-

-Sí es para ti nada es sacrificio Joha, sabes lo que siento por ti-

-Lo sé, y sabes que pienso sobre eso Darius…-

-Yo sé… Pero nunca me cansaré de decirte que quiero algo serio contigo. Que el día que tú lo decidas yo…- intentó decir pero ella lo silencio poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

-No lo digas por favor. No arruines esto hoy…-

- Está bien. Yo hago y soy lo que tú quieras Joha- dijo acercándose a ella besando sus labios con dulzura-

-Bueno- dijo alejando la bandeja de comida- aún tengo algo de tiempo hoy- y tomándolo de su playera lo atrajo hacia ella- sé creativo- dijo antes de besarlo.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!- lo despertó Finnick con efusividad y con el claro objetivo de molestarlo.

-¡Finnick! ¡No!- dijo cubriéndose la cara con la almohada- ¡La luz! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi estómago!- se quejo Cato con dolor.

-Ya no seas nena. Tienes que levantarte te casas mañana y tienes un itinerario que cumplir- dijo abriendo la cortina de par en par-

-Finnick me estás matando…-

-No pequeño hermano, te está matando la resaca. Yo no te hice tomar-

-Yo sé… pero me siento fatal… Nunca había tomado tanto-

-Lo sé… pero ayer fue divertido acéptalo- dijo lanzándole una almohada para que se despertara.

-¡Ya Finn!- se quejó mientras se incorporaba en su cama- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- preguntó con interés- Tu despierto a esta hora. Eso sí que es extraño-

-No tiene nada de extraño, yo me levanto temprano-

-Sí como no- le espetó- tú entras a las 10 a la oficina si te levantas a las 9:30 am es ganancia-

-¡Shh Cato!... Te casaras mañana y todo lo que tú quieras pero ¡aún soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Respétame!…- lo reprendió.

-Ok, vale. No te enojes que te despeinaras. Era solo una pregunta. Me voy a la cama una media hora más que no puedo con este dolor de cabeza… mucho whisky- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Vale, ¡pero solo una media hora más!… nos vemos más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer….- se despidió Finnick.

.

.

.

Esa mañana definitivamente era diferente. Katniss Everdeen se despertó con mucho cansancio y con algo de resaca. Su sueño había sido ligero pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien.

El día se veía precioso a través de la pequeña ventana y estirándose intento despertar por completo y abriendo los ojos por completo adaptándose a la luz. Valla que se llevó una sorpresa.

Incorporándose rápidamente giró su vista. Estaba en su vieja casita donde pasó tanto tiempo de niña pero..." ¡Oh por dios! "quiso gritar cuando se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaba.

Estaba recostada en una cama claramente revuelta. No traía nada de ropa a excepción de la interior. Su corsé estaba en el suelo y sus zapatos regados por el suelo. Se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con la manta, y después de un momento se sentó cerca del borde e intentó recordar… No, ¿en verdad ella había hecho eso?…

.

.

.

-Buenos días Peeta- saludó el señor Everdeen al verlo entrar en la cocina recién bañado.

-Buenos días Haymitch- saludo alegremente el chico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un vaso de la repisa.

-Creo que hoy estás de muy buen humor- dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿Se debe a algo en especial?- pregunto curioso al verlo tan radiante.

El chico se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era muy evidente su alegría e intentó contestar- Bueno en realidad…yo no…-

-Aw necesito un café… ¡Urgentemente!- dijo Prim entrando a la cocina como un torbellino y con malestar aún en pijama.

-Nenita, ¿qué tal la cruda?- dijo su padre burlón sin despegar su vista del periódico que sostenía.

-Muy gracioso papá- se quejo la chica- siento que mi cabeza va a estallarme…-

-Es normal, bebiste demasiado- aseguró su padre dejando su periódico a un lado para prestarle atención- Qué bien que la boda es hasta mañana, ¿no lo crees?-

-Y que lo digas- reafirmo- Si la boda fuera hoy no saldría nada bonita en las fotos- dijo entre risas sirviéndose café.

-Si la boda fuera hoy, no hubieras salido anoche cariño- dijo su madre entrando a la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín- te lo puedo asegurar- dijo acercándose a ellos e iba a continuar diciendo algo cuando noto al chico sigiloso a su lado- Peeta, ¿qué haces?- preguntó.

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba, Peeta había estado ocupado. En una bandeja sirvió una taza de café, jugo, galletas y unos panecillos que había encontrado y al ser pillado contestó rápidamente- Bueno yo…-

-Mamá mira qué lindo es Peeta. Le llevará el desayuno a Katniss a la cama-

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Peeta- dijo Haymitch con solemnidad.

-Peeta eres un encanto- dijo Effie acercándose y besando su mejilla- me alegra que estés con Katniss-

-Gracias Effie, aunque el afortunado soy yo-

-Eres un caballero Peeta de eso no hay duda- aseguró Effie- pero un segundo…- dijo tomando las galletas-Peeta, estás galletas son de nuez. Katniss es alérgica a las nueces… ¿no lo sabías?-

"Demonios" eso no se lo esperó. Ella nunca mencionó alergias y ante la mirada inquisidora de todos en la cocina tubo que pensar rápido- Bueno si lo sabía, es solo que… no vi que eran de nuez- Aseguro tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible- Las galletas no tenían etiqueta y yo… no me di cuenta…-

La cocina se había quedado en silencio, Effie y Prim lo veían con preocupación hasta que alguien intento calmar las cosas-Vamos Effie. Amor un error lo comete cualquiera- dijo llamando la atención de su mujer- Peeta no se dio cuenta, no pasa nada-

-Tienes razón amor, discúlpame Peeta… -

-No hay problema Effie, el descuidado fui yo-

-Bueno que te parece si le incluyes unas galletas de chocolate que acabo de hornear. Están deliciosas- aseguró con orgullo- Se las iba a enviar a los padres de Finnick y Cato, pero no importara si tomamos algunas- dijo sonriente.

-Claro, a Katniss le encantarán-

-Bueno ven acompáñame están en el recibidor junto a una canasta de frutas-

-Por supuesto- agradeció el chico- después de usted- pidió con caballerosidad y entonces juntos salieron de la cocina.

Cuando Peeta y Effie se perdieron de vista, Prim tomo con desinterés un poco de café y continuo- Bueno papá yo también te dejo, me iré bañar-

-¿Y eso princesita?... aún es temprano-

-Lo olvidaste seguro- dijo mirando a su padre con evidente reclamo- Bueno te lo diré de todas formas, hoy tengo las clases de baile con Cato…-

-¿Clases de baile?- pregunto su padre curioso apartando su periódico de nuevo.

-Sí, Cato y yo somos un desastre bailando y la verdad queremos que nuestro primer baile sea eso… un baile-

-Me parece estupendo cariño, mucha suerte-

-Gracias papá, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Prim saliendo de la cocina también.

El señor Everdeen al parecer estaba destinado a no poder leer su periódico en paz porque al momento que iba a retomar su lectura matutina, sin previo aviso, una persona lo sorprendió entrando por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Hola… papá- saludo Katniss al verlo con evidente sorpresa.

-Hola cariño- dijo su padre intentando no incomodarla porque al final, su hija era una persona adulta- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó con normalidad.

-Si… - respondió Katniss intentando no sonrojarse más si era posible, después de ser pillada por su padre en esas condiciones-

-Me alegro cariño-

-Sí… papá subiré a mi habitación nos vemos en un momento…- dijo la chica Everdeen saliendo rumbo a su habitación con evidente apuro.

Haymitch solo rio por lo bajo ante la reacción de su hija mientras ella salía evidentemente sonrojada. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Katniss ya no era una niña y Prim tampoco. Ahora sus hijas se habían convertido en unas mujeres hermosas pero responsables. No había nada que temer, ellas estaban en el camino correcto...

-Y bueno Peeta espero que mis retratos familiares no te aburrieran- entro diciendo Effie seguida del chico Mellark- Amor acabo de enseñarle a Peeta como eran los abuelos de Kat… amor, ¿y esa sonrisa?- preguntó regresando a su esposo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- dijo evidentemente confundido- Oh… bueno solo pensaba en las niñas y que estoy muy feliz por ellas-

-Yo también cariño, hemos hecho un buen trabajo- sonrió a su marido acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

Peeta no quería incomodar a nadie y al ver que evidentemente sobraba en esa escena de esposos decidió que era mejor irse- Haymitch si me disculpan, me retiro- les informó tomando la bandeja. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía al jardín Haymitch lo detuvo.

-Espera Peeta- el chico se giro a verlo extrañado- Mi hija está en su recámara- le informo con una sonrisa picara- acaba de subir-

-Oh, gracias…- dijo el chico intentando no parecer sonrojado mientras caminaba ahora rumbo a la habitación que compartían con ella, con Katniss.

Por su parte Katniss estaba… ansiosa.

Después de que su padre la viera sin poder evitarlo ella se sintió muy apenada. Su padre la vio, medio desnuda, con el maquillaje corrido y con evidente resaca. Esto no era buena señal así que subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ahora sola podría pensar con más calma.

Seguía sin creer lo que sabía bien pudo haber pasado y si no fuera por la evidente borrachera de anoche, probablemente lo tendría todo más claro. Su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Ella no se podía quedar con la duda. Tenía que preguntarle.

Tock, tock. Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo Katniss mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sorprendiéndola y su mundo se movió al verlo.

El chico Mellark entro con naturalidad a la habitación y con una sonrisa le dijo- Bueno días dormilona-

-Bueno días…- dijo casi en un susurro.

-No sé qué es lo que acostumbras desayunar- dijo el chico dejando la bandeja que traía sobre el buró- pero te traje café, jugo, panecillos y unas galletas que por lo que huelen deben estar deliciosas… - le informó sonriendo con evidente alegría.

-Gracias Peeta, no debiste molestarte- agradeció la chica conmovida por el gesto.

-No es ninguna molestia, espero que te guste-

-Bueno gracias- dijo la chica tomando la taza de café y una galleta- están deliciosas…-

El chico Mellark solo la veía, ella era preciosa y hasta comiendo lucía perfecta -Bueno, te dejo desayunar. Yo iré a…- intento decir para no incomodarla pero Katniss lo interrumpió.

-Espera Peeta, yo quiero… - trago en seco- quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?, dime…-

-Bueno esto sonara raro y no quiero que creas que soy una tonta, para nada soy así. Es solo que estoy confundida. Yo no suelo tomar así. Mi cabeza es un caos y como dice mi madre sino acostumbras tomar mejor no lo hagas pero yo, ya sabes, nunca hago caso es que es como genético sabes, mi padre tampoco hace caso así que entonces…-

-Kat, me confundes- dijo el chico levantando sus manos en afán de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo demasiado-dijo la chica Everdeen apenada por su comportamiento.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla continuo- Yo se que así eres tu- sonrió para ella- pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- pregunto sin quitar su mirada de ella aún con su mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche Peeta?-

.

.

.

-Señor Odair, ¿está seguro que quiere que haga esto?- dijo su secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

-Si por favor Wiress. Necesito que me hagas ese favor- pidió el chico de ojos verdes desde su celular mientras caminaba por la calle.

-Lo que usted diga señor- acepto su secretaria- Por cierto, ¿fue a recoger los planos a donde dijo su padre?-

-Sí, acabo de recogerlos Wiress, son estupendos me alegra que mi padre aceptara asociarnos con ellos-

-Me alegra joven Odair, pero fue de usted la idea de asociarse e intentar que la constructora hiciera proyectos en el extranjero-

-Eso no tiene porque saberlo nadie, es un secreto entre nosotros. Recuérdalo cariño- le recordó Finnick con una sonrisa a la persona que lo había apoyado en innumerables proyectos.

-Lo sé señor, pierda usted cuidado. Entonces, ¿vendrá a la oficina más tarde?-

-Sí, tengo que revisar los documentos sobre esto. Hay que hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la constructora a pesar de que Cato se casa mañana- informó con solemnidad y un compromiso que pocas personas sabían que tenía- Solo desayunare e iré a la oficina, ¿vale?-

-Claro señor, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Y no se preocupe yo me encargo de hacer lo que me pidió-

-Gracias es importante para mí Wiress, te lo encargo-

.

.

.

"-Bueno yo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche Peeta?- "Resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Esto no podía estar pasando se dijo a si mismo…

La pregunta lo sorprendió a sobremanera. Aparto su mano y dio un paso hacia un lado tratando de procesar lo que ella le había preguntado.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto ella esperando una respuesta y sorprendida por su reacción- ¿Estás bien?-

-Oh… si solo me distraje, ¿qué me decías?- pregunto sin querer, sabiendo que no quería volver a escuchar su pregunta.

-Te pregunte… - dijo haciendo una pausa- ¿Qué había pasado anoche?...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Nada… no paso nada- dijo el chico rápidamente- Tu solo bebiste y te quedaste dormida- le dijo tratando de sonar convincente mientras se alejaba de ella para no verla a los ojos o más bien para que ella no viera los suyos.

-Ok…- aceptó Katniss aliviada de que las pocas imágenes que su memoria recuperó fueran solo una ilusión o una mala broma- Entonces… iré a bañarme- le informo- en un momento nos vemos-

-Sí, claro- dijo Peeta fingiendo desinterés - solo tomare una cosa de aquí y me iré en un segundo.

-Vale- dijo la chica tomando su toalla y entrando a la ducha.

Las cosas se complican y de qué manera, como todo se derrumba en un segundo sin poder evitarlo.

Peeta no podía creer esto. La mejor noche de su vida con la mejor chica del mundo y ella no lo recordaba. "Demonios" Maldijo por lo bajo desquitando su frustración. Esto solo podía estarle pasando a él. Ya nada podía hacer. Si ella no lo recordaba no había marcha atrás.

Resignado decidió dejarla sola y bajar a desayunar porque en realidad qué más podía hacer. Entonces paso.

El chico vio ropa en el suelo y mientras la colocaba en el cesto algo llamo más su atención. El bolso de Katniss estaba en el suelo y al intentar levantarlo su contenido cayó al suelo. El bolso estaba abierto. Se agacho para recoger el desastre y fue cuando vio que era lo que dejo caer: Dinero. Mucho dinero.

Y entonces comprendió.

La frustración que sentía se convirtió en enojo y el enojo encontró salida.

En un arrebato que iba más allá de lo que su autocontrol podía manejar tomó el dinero del suelo y lo devolvió a la bolsa con demasiada brusquedad. Camino hacia puerta del baño y sin tocar la abrió de golpe.

-¡Katniss!- la llamó el chico exigiendo su atención.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto ella desde la ducha al escuchar que él la llamaba- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó envuelta en la toalla después de correr la cortina y sorprendida por la forma en la que él abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntar si podía.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- pregunto de forma brusca.

-No entiendo que quieres decir yo…-

-Te he preguntado, ¿Quién crees que soy?... ¿un estúpido tal vez?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No te entiendo que quieres decir…-

-Haber señorita para que te quede más claro- dijo arrojando la bolsa de Katniss sobre la tasa del baño- ¿te dice algo esto?-

-Yo…- intento decir al ver el dinero salir un poco de su bolsa.

-¿Eso es por lo de anoche?- pregunto con un dolor que quería ocultar.

-Bueno no, tú mismo lo dijiste. Anoche no paso nada...- dijo evidentemente sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que ella había pretendido al detenerse y sacar todo ese dinero.

-Si hubiera querido cobrarte por "algo" que "no paso" hubiera sido por adelantado. Te lo explique antes…- dijo más que molesto herido.

-No quiero que pienses que yo esperaba algo gratis pero tú dijiste que…- intento explicarse.

-Gratis…- repitió el chico con decepción- Claro, como pude creer que… - susurro para sí mismo agachando la mirada y entonces girando sobre sus pies salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! **

**¡Estoy muy feliz porque llegamos a los 100 reviews! Y a cambio para no hacerlos esperar más les traigo el capítulo 13 de mi primera historia. **

**También les tengo una pregunta, en realidad dos: ¿Les gusta la pareja de Darius-Johanna?, ¿Les gustaría leer más sobre ellos?...**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites, los que se toman el tiempo para leer y a los guest del capítulo anterior! Ustedes son increíbles.**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto... **

**Lauz9**

**PD: Cree un Facebook por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo. Aparezco como: Lauz Nueve FFn**

**Pero también pueden checar el link en mi perfil aquí en FFn :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hombre de Alquiler**

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen es una chica exitosa que vive en Nueva York, su vida esta arreglada y no podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, un día recibe la noticia que tiene que regresar a Londres para asistir a la boda de su hermana y que su ex estará ahí. Ella no quiere ir sola, no podría… así que decide contratar a un acompañante, a un hombre de alquiler para que se haga pasar por su novio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo conozca y se dé cuenta que él también es un chico con sentimientos?...

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la historia es una adaptación de la película The Wedding Date; además de unas locas ideas mías y yo solo juego con todos los elementos. Espero y les guste. Saludos!...

.

**Capítulo 14**

.

"¿Pero qué esperabas?" Se repitió el chico por doceava vez, ella claramente no llegaría diciendo "Hola que bien la pase anoche" o "Estoy loca por ti Peeta". No. Ella simplemente lo había olvidado y él como el caballero que es no la contradeciría ya que "los caballero no tienen memoria" y ahí sentado en el porche de la casa de los señores Everdeen no podía estar más enfadado.

Sin embargo, Peeta Mellark no estaba enfadado por lo que ella le había dicho. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por permitirse sentir algo más por una clienta. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo un centenar de veces: las cosas salían mal si se involucran los sentimientos. Era más que claro y él, había hecho exactamente eso… sentir cosas por ella.

"¿Ahora qué haría?" Se preguntó. Fingir que nada paso, sentir rencor contra alguien que ni siquiera sabría porque. No. El no podía actuar así, no tenía derecho porque en realidad… él no tenía nada…

-¡Hey Peeta!- lo saludo Cato al acercarse al porche interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Hola…- saludo simplemente, lo que para el recién llegado no paso desapercibido.

-¿Estás bien Peeta?-

-Si-

-No luces bien, ¿discutiste con Katniss?-

-Algo así-

-No te preocupes- aseguro Cato- ella es enojona pero no pasa nada. Si tú la amas y ella te ama superarán esto-

-Hablas como todo un enamorado, quisiera ser igual de optimista…-

-Claro- sonrió – pero tú acaso no estas enamo…- intentó preguntar cuando una voz muy conocida para ambos lo llamó.

-Cato, mi amor- dijo la chica rubia abrazando a su prometido con demasiada efusividad.

-Hola cariño- la saludo Cato después de darle un tierno beso.

-Pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes… por las clases de baile-

-Si tú irás yo iré, ¿vale?- le aseguró Cato con amor.

-Vale- Respondió ella sonriente-Ven vamos tienes que comer algo primero- le informo a su novio.

-Claro, pero Peeta…-

-Peeta acompáñanos, ¿Si?- le pregunto Prim - Mi novio te tiene mucho aprecio y no quiere que te quedes aquí afuera-

El chico sonrió ante su comentario y no queriendo ser grosero contestó- Esta bien, gracias- y los siguió a la cocina.

.

.

.

-¿Te veré pronto?- preguntó el chico pelirrojo recargado en el porche de su edificio mientras la mujer que lo volvía loco esperaba un coche.

-Tal vez…- respondió simplemente Johanna aunque en realidad ni siquiera quería irse.

-¿Tal vez?- pregunto el chico acercándose a ella besando su cuello-¿estás segura?- pregunto sugerente.

-Sí Darius…- respondió ella utilizando todo su autocontrol para poder contestar- Ya veremos…-

El chico sonrió en su cuello y dijo al ver que su coche llegaba - Esta bien. Que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias, igual tu- dijo ella educadamente.

-No tienes porque, ya que yo tengo un gran día con solo verte Joha- a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos como siempre que él decía algo muy cursi. Pero mientras ella cerraba la puerta el continuo- Tal vez me veas antes de lo que crees- sonrió para sí mismo esperando que a Katniss no se le olvidara lo que hablaron ayer.

.

.

.

-Mi amor la clases de baile son geniales- dijo su madre entusiasmada mientras la abrazaba.

-Sí será increíble- dijo su hija devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Señor Everdeen- saludo Cato a su futuro suegro.- Buenos días-

-Hola Cato, dime Haymitch. Prácticamente somos familia-

-Lo sé, pero me es difícil. Toda mi vida le he visto como el mejor amigo de mi padre y usted merece respeto por eso- dijo el chico con solemnidad.

-Este muchacho es muy formal- dijo palmeando su espalda- No sé cómo te casarás con mi pequeña Prim, con lo loca que es…-

-¡Papá!- lo reprendió su hija.

-No es algo que alguien desconozca. Excepto Peeta, tal vez…-

El chico rio por el comentario como todos en la cocina pero en realidad, solo lo hizo por compromiso para que no se dieran cuenta de cómo se sentía- No, yo también lo sé- complemento.

-¡Peeta!- le reprendió la chica haciendo un puchero que solo les dio más risa a los presentes.

Entre bromas y risas la señora Everdeen sirvió el desayuno con ayuda de Sae la nana de las niñas. Bueno quien había cuidado de ellas cuando habían sido niñas en realidad pero que ahora era parte importante en el funcionamiento de la casa.

Huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, además de café y pan fue lo que sirvieron. Peeta no había hecho comentarios más que de la comida no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie cuando escucho que alguien bajaba por la escalera. Debía ser Katniss.

.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se preguntó a sí misma mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Katniss estaba muy confundida pero sobretodo apenada, no podía creer que fue lo que la llevo a sacar todo ese dinero. Bueno en realidad si lo sabía. Ella sabía perfectamente que quería cuando lo hizo. Ella en realidad no recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero aunque Peeta lo hubiera negado cuando le preguntó su sola reacción se lo había confirmado. Lo que no entendía era porque Peeta primero lo había negado y luego simplemente al verse descubierta la situación simplemente se había ido. Es que acaso esperaba más, o ella hizo cosas que no debía o tal vez solo lo hizo por compasión… ¡Demonios! Todo estaba muy confuso…

Tendría que hablar con él. Era claro, pero tenía que encontrar el momento… ella quería entender y sobretodo comprender que era lo que Peeta pensaba, porque por una razón desconocida lo que a él le sucediera era importante.

Se trenzo el cabello y decidida bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Bajo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a todos alrededor de la mesa.

-Hola- dijo sorprendida- Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Peeta solo se limito a saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza antes de seguir tomando su jugo- ¿Quieres almorzar mi niña?- pregunto su nana.

-Gracias nana- dijo la chica pero al ver que la mesa repleta- pero en un momento, no tengo prisa-

Todos en la mesa se giraron a ver a alguien en especial, a Peeta. Esperaron una reacción de su parte sin embargo, el chico estaba renuente. Ya no quería hacerlo más, pero si no lo hacía significaría el desastre para Katniss y todo lo que había construido en estos días.

Con pesar tomo el último trago de su jugo y se levando diciendo- siéntate aquí por favor- continuando con el acto del "novio perfecto y educado" que bien se sabía.

Katniss por su parte camino despacio y se sentó en el lugar de Peeta junto a los demás. La tensión era evidente entre Peeta y Kat pero ninguno en la mesa comentó nada porque eran asuntos que solo les competían a ellos, sin embargo Haymitch tenía otros planes.

-Kat – dijo su padre llamando su atención- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó.

-Bueno hoy hay que ir a la finca, ¿no?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, pero eso será por la tarde. Me refiero a después de desayudar-

-Mmmm no ahora mismo no haré nada-

-Bueno que tal si acompañas a Prim y a Cato a las clases de baile- pidió su padre- eso también es para ti Peeta- le señalo el señor Everdeen.

Peeta solo se limito a asentir y sonreír. Lo que para Katniss no era buena señal decidiendo que sería mejor no forzar las cosas con Peeta en este momento por lo que intentó desistir…

-Papá en realidad no creo que…- comenzó a decir la chica pero su hermana fue más rápida.

-¡Sí!- dijo entusiasmada Prim abrazándola- ¡Será increíble! No puedes negarte Kat y tú tampoco Peeta-le advirtió.

-Yo sé que es importante aunque ni siquiera sé porque tienes clases de baile- le aclaró a su hermana- pero… Annie llega hoy. Me envió un mensaje de texto que vi hace unos minutos y tengo que ir por ella al aeropuerto… -

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Finnick al entrar por la puerta que daba a la sala- Imagine que estarían todos aquí. Creo que llegue a la hora perfecta, tengo hambre- dijo acercándose a tomar una pieza de pan.

-Finnick acompáñanos- ofreció Haymitch al recién llegado.

-Gracias Haymitch, estoy hambriento-dijo el chico mientras tomaba su asiento.

-Finnick, ¿qué harás hoy?-

-¿Se refiere a después de aquí y antes de irnos a la finca para la cena de ensayo?- Haymitch asintió- Solo tengo que ir a la oficina a revisar un par de papeles- dijo con desinterés sirviéndose jugo.

-Entonces está arreglado- sonrió Haymitch.

-¿Qué está arreglado?- pregunto su mujer llegando hasta el.

-Peeta y Katniss acompañarán a Cato y Prim a sus clases de baile, y entonces Finnick nos hará el favor de recoger a Annie en el aeropuerto- dijo el padre de Katniss como si no pasara nada.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Finnick sorprendido y medio atragantado.

-Si Finnick. La pequeña Annie no conoce la ciudad y Katniss estará ocupada en las clases de baile. Nosotros también con cosas de la boda. Has esto por mí, ¿vale?- le pidió.

El hijo mayor de los Odair no tenía opción. El señor Everdeen era alguien a quien respetaba desde siempre y entonces le respondió- Esta bien, iré por ella. No hay problema- aseguró.

-¿Enserio irás por Annie?- preguntó Katniss sorprendida.

-Si- respondió burlón- No lo olvidare si iré por ella Kat. Solo me preocupa una cosa… no la conozco así que ¿a quién buscaré?-

-Bueno eso es sencillo, escríbete un letrerito con su nombre Finn. Ella sabe leer- le dijo con sarcasmo entre risas que los demás secundaron.

-Muy graciosa- se quejo el chico- Es enserio. No la conozco. Cuando fui a Nueva York a verte ni a tu novio conocí como tampoco vi a tu famosa amiga Annie -

-Vamos Finn- dijo Katniss desviando la conversación del comentario que hizo sobre Peeta- Annie es una linda persona. Lamentablemente no traigo una fotografía suya pero te la describiré: es castaña, menuda y… solo no olvides utilizar lo del letrerito y todo estará bien- aseguró después de ver su expresión.

-Ok, está bien- bufó derrotado por su amiga.

Peeta estaba muy callado pero no por eso dejo de estar al pendiente de la conversación. Se dio cuenta de cómo Katniss lo miraba, de cómo ella trató se librarse de las clases de baile y de que Finnick no arruinara la historia de cómo se conocieron pero no comentó nada limitándose a solo observar o más bien a observarla.

El resto del desayuno trascurrió normal y cuando terminaron la primera en hablar fue Prim.

- Kat y yo iremos arriba a alistarnos. Porque no nos esperan en el porche- les pidió tanto a Cato como a Peeta mientras tiraba de su hermana sin ni siquiera preguntarle.

-Yo me retiro, tengo asuntos en la oficina- les informó Finnick- nos vemos más tarde- dijo el chico despidiéndose de todos.

De igual manera los señores Everdeen se retiraron. Entonces Cato y Peeta se limitaron a salir al porche en completo silencio porque Peeta no quería conversar y Cato al darse cuenta decidió no forzar nada.

Mientras tanto arriba las chicas tenían una conversación… complicada.

-El chico está dolido, ¿no lo ves?- pregunto su hermana por tercera vez mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Yo no…-

-Vamos Kat. Somos adultos ahora, no juegues con el chico- pidió volviéndose a verla.

-No juego con nadie-

-Yo sé que no lo haces con intensión pero Peeta es buena persona. Vino hasta Londres por ti y entonces discutes con él. No puedo creerlo- aseguro tomando su chaqueta del perchero con evidente resentimiento.

Katniss no sabía que responder a eso porque… en realidad no era exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Ya no te diré nada, ok. Estoy segura que tú sabrás como solucionarlo- le aseguro- bajemos, que esos rubios guapísimos nos esperan.

Cuando se les unieron, las chicas de inmediato se dieron cuenta que Peeta no estaba muy conversador pero al igual que Haymitch, Prim era muy insistente.

-¿Peeta sabes bailar?- le preguntó mientras esperaban el coche.

-Me muevo…- respondió simplemente.

-Con eso me bastará, nosotros ni eso- sonrió burlona y Cato se sonrojo.

Subieron al coche emprendiendo su camino. Cato al frente con Prim a su lado. Mientras Peeta y Katniss sentados en la parte de atrás en completo silencio. Ella lo veía de reojo en cambio él veía hacia la ventana a algún punto sin definir solo para no mirarla a ella.

La academia de baile era preciosa. Con grandes ventanas y con ese aire tan ingles que casi tenía gracia. Los chicos entraron y los recibió una mujer muy extravagante pero bonita a su manera.

-Hola chicos buenos días, mi nombre en Cressida. Seré su maestra de baile hoy-

-Hola Cressida- la saludaron los cuatro.

-Me alegra que se animarán a venir, el primer baile en una boda es muy importante- dijo sonriente- Veo que tenemos a dos parejas que se van a casar, ¡es magnífico!- dijo aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

-En realidad… nosotros…- balbuceo Katniss.

-Los que se casaran son solo Prim y Cato- se adelanto a decir Peeta- no nosotros - finalizó Peeta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo- se corrigió Cressida - entonces no hay problema- comencemos- dijo mientras se acercaba a un minicomponente.

-Primero que nada quiero ver como bailan, para saber donde comenzar. Pondré una canción y ustedes solo bailaran. No importa si lo hacen bien o mal, solo sientan la música y bailen, ¿está bien?- les preguntó. Los chicos asintieron.

Cressida presiono el botón y la música comenzó… Era "What a Feeling" de Irene Cara una canción que Katniss conocía muy bien.

Prim y Cato se tomaron de la mano e intentaron… bailar, en cambio Peeta y Katniss estaban cada uno a un extremo del salón. La chica Everdeen no se atrevía a hacer movimientos. Peeta no había hablado con ella en toda la mañana, mucho menos querría bailar. Así que se limito a balancearse en su mismo lugar al conocer la canción perfectamente.

-Querida debes bailar con la chico, no solo balancearte… anda…- le animo Cressida al ver que la música le agradaba- El baile puede ser un vínculo entre las personas, ¿sabes? Es una manera de expresarse y de demostrar lo que sentimos- y como la chica estaba aún renuente continuo- también puede significar un primer paso para arreglar las cosas…– Katniss quería arreglar las cosas y este sería su primer paso, entonces decidida camino hacia el.

Por su parte Peeta era un lío. Ella lucía hermosa como cada día desde que la había conocido y aunque su herida seguía ahí, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El estaba viendo hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda a todos cuando… - Peeta…- susurro Katniss llamando su atención.

-¿Sí?- dijo el chico girando y al quedar frente a ella se sorprendió… Katniss estaba mirándolo fijamente y ofreciendo su mano le preguntó- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días y él no se pudo o más bien no se quiso negar, así que asintiendo tomó su mano con delicadeza.

Katniss lo guío hasta el centro de la pista y entonces tomaron posición: colocó una de sus mano en su hombro mientras la otra aun seguía unida a la de Peeta; el chico colocó su mano libre en la cintura de Katniss y aunque lo negara con demasiada ansiedad.

-Primero bailemos lento, ¿vale?- preguntó sonriente- Si no sabes bailar no importa yo…- intentó decir cuando el chico tomándola con fuerza y decisión la hizo girar sobre la pista con demasiada facilidad siguiendo la música.

-Yo sé bailar Kat…- le dijo sonriéndole y entonces sin esperarlo ella sonrió también. Se miraron como si no hubiera nadie más y comenzaron a bailar. La música era perfecta y el momento también…

.

.

.

-Sí, acabo de revisar los planos - decía Finnick al teléfono- Es un proyecto muy interesante. Tendré que hacerle modificaciones yo mismo sin embargo me gusta y estoy convencido con él-

-Me da gusto, tu opinión es muy importante para las decisiones de la constructora. Sin embargo necesito preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que no te parece? porque para todo siempre hay un "pero"- preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Bueno en realidad sí. Lo que no me gusta es que quieren que viaje a Nueva York para presentarlo yo mismo, ¿es necesario?- preguntó cansado.

-Si Finnick. Es un proyecto que si sale como esperamos nos dará presencia internacional- le contestó.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta tener que tratar con los abogados y esas cosas-

-Te entiendo, pero este es tu proyecto. Tu puerta al respeto como arquitecto que te dejara bien posicionado. No hay nadie más que tú que cuente con el respaldo de la constructora Finnick. Tú eres mi hijo y ya es tiempo…-

.

_-Finnick tu eres mi hijo mayor, es tu deber seguir con la constructora- le exigió su padre._

_-Papá, no lo sé- se excusó su hijo- Sé trabajar y lo sabes, pero no estoy listo para convertirme en la cara de la constructora- _

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó- ¿No te gusta ser arquitecto?-_

_-Si papá, me encanta- aseguró- Ser arquitecto como tú ha sido mi sueño. Amo mi profesión pero no estoy listo para asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva dirigir la constructora. Eso de tratar con los inversionistas, abogados, etc. no es lo mío. Lo mío es la construcción, los contratistas, los planos, etc. Eso es lo que a mí me gusta-_

_-Te entiendo hijo- aceptó su padre- aún eres joven y te apoyare por ahora. Pero tu momento llegará y tendrás que asumir las responsabilidades que te corresponden como el Odair que eres…-_

_._

-Entiendo tu punto y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, creo que ya es tiempo- aceptó al fin.

-Me alegra saberlo Finnick, entonces dejo ese asunto en tus manos. Confío plenamente en ti… Te dejo que tu madre esta vuelta loca con la boda-

-Lo sé, Effie está igual. Nos vemos más tarde papá-

-Hasta más tarde hijo… Estoy orgulloso de ti. Harás un estupendo trabajo-dijo su padre finalizando la llamada.

Finnick se quedó en completo silencio en su oficina sintiendo que la hora en la que debía convertirse en lo que todo mundo ha esperado que sea había llegado…

-Señor- le interrumpió Wireess tocando la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?-

-Sí, claro. Adelante- la invitó- ¿Me tienes noticias de mi encargo?- preguntó interesado mientas hacia a un lado los planos en los que había trabajado.

-En realidad sí, pero no es por eso por lo que vine joven Odair-

-¿A no?- preguntó curioso- Entonces dime mi querida Wireess, ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina en esta linda y preciosa mañana de viernes?- pregunto con esa voz seductora bien ensayada.

-Joven Finnick, ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó.

- Son poco más de la 1 de la tarde ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo después de haber visto su reloj.

-¿Y acaso no tiene nada que hacer a la 1:30?- le miro con incredulidad.

Finnick era un lío con eso de aprenderse citas y reuniones. Wireess siempre le tenía que recordar todo porque este guapo chico solo no perdía su número telefónico porque era el primero en su lista de contactos. Era muy inteligente y audaz a la hora de dirigir una construcción pero muy despistado en otras cosas.

-mmmm…- dijo intentando pensar.

-Hay Finnick, fue lo primero que me dijiste al llegar a la oficina…- le bufó con cansancio- Amiga de Katniss, ¿te dice algo?- le preguntó al fin.

-¡Annie!- gritó de pronto al recordarlo- Oh por dios… tenía que pasar por ella al aeropuerto. Katniss me matara sino llego-

-Aún puede llegar- le informo al momento que Finnick se ponía de pie y tomaba su chaqueta- Tome- dijo entregándole un sobre-Es lo que me pidió-

-Gracias- dijo al tomarlo- lo veré más tarde. Ahora tengo que llegar al aeropuerto-

.

.

.

Como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro. Los que hacia unas horas no se podían ni ver ahora no se alejaban el uno del otro.

Termino la primer canción y comenzó la siguiente, y luego la siguiente, y así fueron pasando canción tras canción. Sin embargo, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark no habían dejado de bailar ni por un segundo. Se movían con delicadeza y con facilidad. Encajaban perfectamente al momento de bailar como si hubiesen sido compañeros de hace mucho tiempo aunque no era así. Apenas se conocían.

Ya solo ellos bailaban, la canción era… Flightless Bird American Mouth una canción lenta que los hacía moverse de una manera muy intima como si solo existieran ellos dos y nadie más. Prim y Cato solo los observaban enternecidos por la imagen tan hermosa que les proporcionaban mientras ellos mismos se abrazaban.

El tiempo pasa y no le da tregua a nadie. Cuando menos pensaron el tiempo se les había ido volando -Kat…- le llamó Prim.

Katniss al escuchar y sin querer rompió el bello momento. Dejo de bailar pero sin separarse del chico le dijo- ¿Qué sucede Prim?- preguntó en un susurro a su hermana.

-Siento interrumpirlos- se excusó- pero ya es tarde- le informó.

La chica tomó la muñera de Peeta y la giro para ver la hora- Tienes razón. Me permites mi teléfono- le pidió a su hermana y esta se lo entrego – Necesito hacer una llamada- le informo al chico y aún sin soltarlo de la mano llamo a Finnick.

-Hola… Kat- dijo el chico Odair al contestar su celular.

-Hola Finnick, ¿ya estás en el aeropuerto?- preguntó inquisidora- el vuelo de Annie no tarda en arribar-

-Si…ya estoy aquí-

-No sé si creerte…- le dijo burlona.

-Confía en mí. Yo la recogeré, no te preocupes-

-Ok, te veo más tarde-

-Claro, hasta luego-contestó el dando por terminada la llamada.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Peeta apretando ligeramente su mano.

-Sí, todo- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Finn recogerá a Annie?- preguntó Cato.

-Sí, me dijo que ya estaba en el aeropuerto-

-De maravilla- dijo su hermana- entonces Kat, ¿nos vamos?-

-¿Y Cressida?- dijo al darse cuenta que la mujer no estaba en el salón.

Prim y Cato cómplices como siempre rieron por su pregunta- Se fue desde hace media hora- le contestó Cato.

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, ella dijo que cerráramos al salir… No quería interrumpirlos-

Katniss se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros mientras Peeta al contrario ensancho su pecho con orgullo- Que atento de su parte – dijo agradecido.

-Sí, muy linda persona- Sonrió Prim- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- les pregunto a ambos.

-Claro, yo…- intentó decir Katniss pero Peeta fue más rápido.

-En realidad… pensaba invitar a Katniss a comer… - les informó y girando hacia ella le preguntó- ¿te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?-

-Si, por supuesto… - susurro enternecida mientras el chico besaba su mano en agradecimiento.

Cato y Prim se miraron cómplices sabiendo que no tenían que decir más- Me parece perfecto- sonrió Cato a su novia- Entonces… - dijo arrojándole las llaves a Peeta y éste las atrapo con audacia- les dejamos el coche.

-No es necesario…- aseguró Katniss.

-Sé que no lo es- dijo con sinceridad- pero quiero que lo usen. Bueno adiós…- dijo Cato abrazando a su novia e invitándola a salir.

-¿Ya se van?- preguntó Katniss sorprendida.

-Aquí no hacemos falta, ¿verdad?- dijo Prim enarcando una ceja y la chica Everdeen se sonrojo- Eso creí- se burlo soltando una pequeña risa- Hasta luego – dijeron ambos entre risas antes de perderse de vista.

.

.

.

"Demonios" vociferó Finnick al entrar al aeropuerto.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde en realidad. No tenía ni quince minutos que había hablado con Katniss y le había mentido. El tráfico solo lo hizo retrasarse más. Ya eran casi las 2 y el debió de haber estado antes.

Corrió como pudo hasta la sala de arribo y sacando un papel que había encontrado en la guantera escribió el nombre de la amiga de Katniss. En la sala había mucha gente y pensó que jamás la encontraría.

Recorrió toda la sala con el pequeño letrero en sus manos viendo hacia todas direcciones por si la veía, lo cual era tonto porque él no la había visto jamás en su vida; sin embargo, la imaginaba como esos americanos esnob con trajes estirados solo que un poco nerd y con gafas porque según lo que le había contado Katniss ella era una cerebrito en las finanzas y en las inversiones.

Después cansado se sentó en una banca y agacho su cabeza. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente ella se habría ido o en el peor de los casos estaría perdida y ahora sí, Katniss lo mataría.

Tendría que decirle a Kat la verdad… que la había perdido y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. El aeropuerto estaba lleno y llamar con todo ese ruido sería imposible así que sin ganas de nada se dispuso a salir de ahí de una vez por todas aceptando su inminente muerte.

Camino con pasos cansados y con lo distraído que iba pensando en lo que Katniss le haría sucedió… Finnick no se dio cuenta y sin querer choco contra un carrito para maletas que lo hizo caer al suelo de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una voz preocupada.

-Creo que si- susurro Finnick aún en el suelo confundido sin mirarla.

En el altercado el pequeño letrero que traía el chico se cayó al suelo quedando a los pies de la chica la cual no dejo de notarlo- Creo que se te cayo algo- le dijo recogiendo la hoja amablemente y extendiéndola la leyó en un susurro – Annie…-.

-Discúlpame soy un torpe pero estaba distraído- se disculpo desde el suelo mientras acomodaba las maletas que había tirado por su descuido.

-No te preocupes a todo nos pasa- respondió ella con una amabilidad que pocas veces se puede percibir.

-Es que tengo casi una hora buscando a una chica que viene de América y no sé donde tengo la cabeza… - dijo el chico avergonzado por lo sucedido mientras limpiaba su ropa.

– Entiendo pero… ya no tienes que buscar más- le aclaró la chica.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido y fue entonces que Finnick levanto la vista rápidamente y mirándola noto lo equivocado que estaba.

- Hola, soy Annie Cresta es un gusto conocerte- se presentó mientras extendía su mano sorprendiéndolo.

Ella no era esnob ni mucho menos nerd, no usaba trajes estirados ni mucho menos gafas… ella era simplemente… perfecta.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y Annie llego…**

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! **

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y/o favorites, los que se toman el tiempo para leer y a los guest del capítulo anterior! Ustedes son increíbles.**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto... **

**Lauz9**

**PD: Cree un Facebook por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo. Aparezco como: Lauz Nueve FFn**

**Pero también pueden checar el link en mi perfil aquí en FFn :)**


End file.
